Twisted Holes
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Just read it. i know you want to. twisted holes. doesnt that make you want to read it? READ IT. NOW.
1. Nothing really

Sammy wound up at camp green lake for nothing really, she just bleached a couple of dogs on her street, and the owners of the dogs pressed charges, and she wound up at CGL (camp green lake). She was indeed guilty for the crime she was convicted, she told it straight to the judge. Her parents were ashamed of her, and she thought they were mad at her most of the time, you should've seen the tantrum her mother threw. She had taken all of Sammy's fathers C.D.s of their racks and thrown them on the floor. She over turned the coffee table, the dinner table, and the computer table. Sammy's older brother Bartholomew was laughing hysterically in his room, occasionally screaming, "MY SISTERS GOING TO JAIL!!! MY SISTERS GOING TO JAIL!!!" and he was 19. Then Mother would go in there and put duck tape over his mouth. But Sammy wasn't really going to jail; she was going to camp green lake. She loved swimming, and she thought this was a perfect way to be punished, swimming, playing, and lounging about. She was wrong. Because there is no Lake, she would not be swimming, playing, or lounging about. She would be digging holes. But she didn't know that yet.  
  
Going to camp green lake was a long hot trip, though she slept most of the way, and only woke to the occasional shaking of the security guard, telling her how much time there was left to get to CGL. Sammy was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt, with blue jean pants. She always wore pants, no matter what the weather. In the summer, I usually got around 115 degrees were she lived, so she was really used to wearing pants during scorching weather. She thought that going to camp green lake would be fun, and she would get a tan in the sun on the lake. Well, she was half right. On the bus with her was a boy who told her his name was Stanley Yelnats. He was kind of big, and Sammy thought, that if he knew how, he could beat up probably anyone.  
When they got to CGL it was at least 115 degrees outside, but it felt good compared to how cold the bus was. There was only one building all around, and she hoped it had a water fountain. She, Stanley and the guard walked in, to be greeted by a man with a cowboy hat on, chewing sunflower seeds.  
  
"Ah! There yeh are. Been waiting-" the man stopped dead as his gaze fell on Sammy. "By George you're a girl!!!!!!"  
  
Sammy raised a brow, "well duh, I'm not a antelope." She flicked one of her blonde braids over her shoulder, twirling the other in her finger. The man glanced at Stanley, Quickly taking him into his office, and ushered him out with a bundle of clothes.  
  
"Well we're gonna see the warden about this," said the man. He marched over to the coat rack, grabbing one of coats on the pegs, and shrugging it on.  
  
"Why do you need that heavy coat?" asked Sammy, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Well here, this is the cold part of the year," said the man. He grabbed Sammy by the elbow, and led her back outside into the heat. He took her to a truck with a big tank in the back. Sammy kind of hoped it was gasoline, because it would be fun to watch it blow up. The two of them got into the truck, leaving the bus guard standing outside.  
  
"Um, there are some drinks in the refrigerator, you can grab one for you and the driver," the man was acting anxious to get to the wardens house, and as he started the car he told Sammy some important info she would need later on. "My name is Mr. Sir, and you are to call me by that name every time you talk to me. We are going to see the warden, and you must be havin' respect for her, or else you'll be in big trouble on your first day here, we don't want that now do we?"  
  
"No Mr. Sir, we don't," Sammy had a hard time answering the question, because she thought Mr. Sir's name was so funny.  
  
As they roared through the dirt terrain, Sammy looked out the window, and she saw a bunch of kids digging. That's right, digging. She saw some of their faces, and it turned out they were all boys, and when they saw the truck, they seemed hopeful, and some of them stopped digging just incase the truck stopped. As they neared the cabin, the only other building for miles and miles, Sammy saw there was a hammock between the two oak trees. They stopped a little ways away from the cabin, and they got out, Mr. Sir yelled at the hammock.  
  
"Hey Lou!!!" Mr. Sir yelled, the person in the hammock was obviously asleep, because the person fell out of it.  
  
"W-wha-what is it?" the person was very groggy, and as the person walked into the sun, Sammy could see it was a women. Ah, she thought, that's comforting; the person in charge is a girl. Wonderful.  
  
"We seem to have a problem," Mr. Sir let go of Sammy's arm, and shoved her forward, she stumble forward a few steps, almost losing her balance, when she regained her balance, the straightened up, brushing back both braids. The warden just yawned, though she looked mad afterward.  
  
"How is this a problem, we might only have boys at our camp, but that doesn't mean we can't have girls here too," the warden scratched her head, though not in a confuse way, and yawned again. "Take her back to camp, and treat her like any one else."  
  
"But ma'am!" Mr. Sir started to protest  
  
" Excuse me?" asked the Warden, in a stern cold voice. " You will take Sammy back to camp, and you will treat her like any one else. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Mr. Sir grunted angrily.  
  
" Excuse me?" asked the Warden again.  
  
" Yes ma'am." Murmured Mr. Sir, and he took Sammy by the elbow, drove her back to camp, and took Sammy to a small cabin and handed her two pairs of orange jump suits.  
  
" Wear one for working, and one for relaxation. Every three days, your work clothes are to be washed and become you relaxation clothes, you old relaxation clothes become you work clothes. Got that?" Mr. Sir was obviously peeved that the warden hadn't done anything about the fact that Sammy was a girl. He had said the instructions really quickly, possibly so Sammy wouldn't have gotten it.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir," Sammy was used to people talking really fast, often having to translate the mumbled words apart. Mr. Sir Grunted angrily again, shoving the clothes into Sammy, causing her to stumble back a few paces.  
  
Man, she thought, I really have no balance. I would really die if I went rock climbing or something that has to do with balance. He left the cabin, closing the door behind him. Sammy unfolded the clothes, finding a pair of gloves, white tee shirt, and an orange hat also in the bundle. She snorted at the hat, and decided that she would never, ever, ever, ever wear it, she would were her black hat. She started to get dressed, and fell down 3 times before she got the first pant leg on. As she left the cabin, she saw Mr. Sir standing by the door, waiting to tell her where to go.  
  
"See that tent over there?" He asked, pointing to a tent way out in the distance.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir," Sammy said, following his finger to the tent.  
  
"That's were you'll be staying, Mr. Pendanski will be you councilor," Mr. Sir left it at that, he finished he sentence and walked away. Sammy started to run to the tent, because she wanted to get there as soon as possible. As she opened the flap to the tent, she saw boys sitting on cots. The conversations stopped as she entered, and each eye fell upon her. 


	2. You don't want to wake a girl up

ACK!!! I left a cliffie and I got poked!!!!! Lol, here's the next chappie!!! Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A boy with wild frizzy blond hair said, "Hey guys, they sent us a girly guy!"  
  
A black boy with glasses spoke next, "Nah, man. Did you forget what girls look like? The sent us a girl."  
  
A bunch of other boys yelled, "Yay!!!" Sammy's gaze fell on a boy who had said nothing.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at him. He looked up, staring back at her.  
  
"That there is Zero!" said a voice from behind her. She jumped 3 feet off the ground, it seemed. Some of the boys laughed, and she could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment. She turned around to see a skinny man, with a very broad, toothy smile.  
  
" Wanna know why we call him Zero? 'Cuz there's nothing in his stupid little head! I am Mr. Pendanski, welcome to Camp Green Lake," Mr. Pendanski held out his hand for her to shake, and reluctantly, she did. "Mr. Sir told me about you, and I'm going to do exactly as he says, and treat you like any one else."  
  
"Like a boy," Sammy said, clarifying what Mr. Pendanski meant to some of the less that smart boys behind her. Sammy didn't like they way, Mr. Pendanski said 'Mr. Sir told me about you," it sound like she was some kind of disease to these people, who hadn't seen a girl since they started working for the Warden.  
  
"Yes, I guess you could say that," Said Mr. Pendanski.  
  
" Hey Mom, is it time for dinner yet?" Sammy turned to see the boy with glasses had spoken.  
  
"Yes Rex, you can go to the Mess Hall now," Said Mr. Pendanski, obviously also known as 'Mom'.  
  
"It's not Rex, its X-Ray," The boy turned to Sammy, and started to point at all of the boys. " That's Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Zigzag," Zigzag waved, " Zero, and that's Mom!"  
  
"If it makes you feel better, you can call me Mom," said Mom, patting Sammy on the shoulder. She shrugged his hand off, raising and eyebrow at X- ray, nodding back at Mom, and X-ray just smirked.  
  
In the mess hall, there were tables crowded with boys. Sammy followed the boy named Zero to the D tent table. As Sammy approached, the boys moved to make a space for her. Her seat was to be permanently in between Zigzag and Squid.  
  
When Sammy sat down, every one had a whole lemon on their trey.  
  
"Do any of you like lemons?" She asked, she had only had a lemon once, and it was way to sour. But in this case, she did not intend to eat the lemon. As she looked around, all of the boys were shaking their heads, except for Zigzag. He was nodding, and she looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"How can you like lemons?! They're so sour!" Sammy exclaimed, sticking out her tongue, and cringing her face in a sour way.  
  
"I like sour things," He said simply. Sammy knew exactly what to get him for his birthday, a bag of Warheads.  
  
"Anyway, can I have your lemons?" All of the boys handed her the lemons, which she put in her over large pockets.  
  
"What are you going to use them for?" Asked Stanley.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow morning," she said.  
  
5 minutes later, Armpit asked her if she was going to eat her food, because she hadn't touched it.  
  
"Help yourself," she said, pushing her trey forward, there was a frenzy of hands, and within 2 seconds, her trey was empty. Slowly, she rested her head on her arms.  
"Something wrong?" asked Stanley.  
  
"Am I allowed to go back to the tent?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so," said X-Ray.  
  
"Good," Sammy said, immediately getting up and walking out of the mess hall.  
  
Sammy had not forgotten the lemons. Before she went to sleep, she peeled some of the lemons, and squeezed the juice into her hair. She went out and threw the lemons in a hole, because there were no trashcans anywhere.  
  
Sammy had fallen in and out of sleep, and when the boys started to enter the tent, she did not move a muscle.  
  
"Look man, she's already asleep!" A voice Sammy recognized as Zigzag's spoke. "Can we look through her stuff to see if she has anything worth wanting? And if there is can I burn it?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Sammy said, "No." she didn't want any one looking through her backpack, it had all of her favorite things, mostly her favorite drawings, and a bunch of blank paper with many sharpened pencils, so she could draw after she dug her hole.  
  
"Do you think she's talking in her sleep?" asked Stanley.  
  
"No," Sammy said, but she had heard someone else say "no" with her.  
  
She turned over in her bed, and saw that every one was staring at Zero, he hardly talked, and he just had.  
  
"Hey, why is your hair all stringy?" Asked X-Ray.  
  
"I put lemon in it," she said simply.  
  
"Why?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Because it'll make my hair look bleached once I go out in the sun all day tomorrow," She explained, suddenly feeling very drowsy, as within seconds, she was asleep again.  
  
"Could you do that to my h-" Zigzag started to ask, but Squid shushed him, seeing Sammy had gone to bed. He knew you didn't want to wake a girl up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaze: BAHAHAH!!!! 'NOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!! I'M EVUL!!!!!  
  
Meisha: O_O;;;;;  
  
Blaze: Meisha I thought you needed to paint your wall!!!! GO!! Before the Manny Bug gets you!!!  
  
Meisha: ACK!!! I'm going! I'm going!!!! My walls are done anyway.. ACK IT'S THE MANNY BUG! 


	3. It seems we have a dog lover in the hous...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaze: Sorry about not updating. I kinda got * cough * grounded for the computer. *cough * so any ways! Here is the third chappie, and it does have another cliffie, cause we all know how much I loooove those!!! Any way!! Enjoy! (Curtain!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
At about 3:30 a.m. Sammy woke up and took a shower, disgusted how the showers weren't closed in, got dressed, and had a little time left, so she went back to the tent, squeezed 1 ½ more lemons into her hair, still having 5 more lemons left. If she remembered correctly, she thought someone had asked her to squeeze lemons into his hair, but she couldn't remember whom. She got out a bundle of papers, and started sketching. She drew in anime style, and decided to draw her Cheetah-person (half cheetah, half human) character, Mykalanne. She was almost done sketching, when a horn blew, telling everyone to get up. The sound made her jump, and she fell out of her bed. The boys were up very fast, seeing Sammy on the ground some of them started to snicker.  
  
Zigzag walked up to her, and put out his hand, she took it, and he pulled her up. "I wanted to ask you last night, but you fell asleep. Can you put lemons in my hair, too?" He asked, not letting go of her hand.  
  
"Um. yeah, just hold on," Sammy pulled her hand from his, and put her papers back in her backpack. She also picked up 3 lemons. Peeled them, and had Zigzag sit down on the floor. Sammy started to squeeze the lemons, sticking out her tongue in concentration. She looked up and saw armpit mocking her.  
  
"Hey man, I've got a lemon, and I'm not afraid to throw it," Sammy lifted up a lemon, but decided to just squeeze it over Zigzag's head instead. "Okay man, you're done!" she patted Zigzag on the shoulder and he got up shaking Sammy's hand.  
  
"Thanks. When will you be able to see.you know... lighter hair?" Zigzag asked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Ha! With all this sun? Probably tonight at dinner, No guarantees, mind you," Sammy, also putting her hands in her pockets, when Mom entered the tent.  
  
Mom clapped his hands together, "O.K. boys!" it seemed that Mom had forgotten Sammy was here. Hem, hem! She said, drawing Moms attention to her. "And girl. It is time to start digging! Get you shovels and get going!"  
  
All of the boys shuffled over to a cupboard filled with shovels.  
  
"How big does the hole have to be?" Sammy asked who ever was closest person next to her, no caring who it was.  
  
"5 feet deep, 5 feet wide, shovel is your measuring stick, so, shorter shovel, smaller hole." Sammy looked up to see that it was Squid who had said that. She nodded and grabbed a random shovel.  
  
It was very hot by the time the sun started to rise. Sammy's hole was barely ½ a foot deep, while the other boy's holes were at least 1 foot deep. Sammy's hands started to blister a few minuets later. She angrily muffled a scream, by keeping her mouth closed.  
Squid, who was digging by her, had heard her angry cry. "You can use you gloves," he said.  
  
Sammy shook her head. If one day she lost her gloves, she would want her hands to be used to digging all day. Mr. Sir came by later in the truck Sammy had hoped was filled with gasoline. It turned out, it was water, not gasoline, and Sammy was thankful, because she had forgotten to fill up her canteen back at camp. Sammy was last in line, she found out, after shoving and pushing. Great, Sammy thought. This'll make me have to dig longer.  
  
15 minuets after the water truck had left. Sammy threw down her shovel. "This is dirty work. Literally!" her hair was very messy, because she had forgotten to tie it back that morning. Forgetting, forgetting, forgetting.  
  
Magnet peered into her hole. Then he chuckled. "Keep digging, you're almost done. I'm done now, and I'm heading back to- your hair!!!!"  
  
"What? What about my hair?" Sammy asked leaning on her shoulder. "It's lighter!" He said, astonished that the lemon had worked.  
  
Sammy started to stomp on the ground with both feet. " I need a mirror! I need a mirror! I neeeeeed a mirror!!!!"  
  
Magnet just shrugged, and walked back to camp.  
  
45 minuets later, Sammy was done. Her hole was bigger than her, and she was 5' 3". She carved little foot holes in the wall of the hole and climbed out. All the boys had finished, and gone into the wreck room. It seemed like hours before Sammy reached the wreck room, and her blisters where so bad they were bleeding, and it hurt more than anything to hold the shovel. Sammy saw a water spigot and went to wash her hands. The blood would get washed off, and when she turned off the water, the blood continued to flow. She gave up, and threw her shovel into the heap of other shovels, and walked into the wreck room. As she looked around, her eyes widened at what she saw. The wreck room was a wreck, hence the name. The seats there were torn up, and the couches were all taken, so Sammy leaned against a wall staring at her bloody hands. Only staying in the wreck room for a short while, Sammy decided to go back to the tent, occasionally rubbing her hands together, as to see if her hands really were blistered and bleeding like she thought.  
  
As Sammy entered the tent, she saw some of the other boys in the tent. She silently walked to her cot, and got out some paper and pencil. She drew a scythe, and then she had an idea. She took to the tip of her pencil and dipped it into the blood still flowing on her hand. She had accidentally dipped the pencil into a blister, and the sharp pain that ran all the way up her arm made her straighten up. She then took the bloody pencil, and drew on the blade of the scythe. With another idea, she raised her hand, and shook it, splattering the page with blood. It looked quite cool. She raised the picture up to the light, and saw some one standing in front of her. It was Magnet. He was staring at the picture, and at her hands.  
  
"You're bleeding," he said.  
  
"No, it cranberry juice. Yes I'm bleeding!" she said, just slightly annoyed( tee hee. just slightly).  
  
"You need something to cover them, like band aids," He exclaimed, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
" Hun, there are not enough band aids in the world for my hands," Sammy said, waving her hands about, splatting Magnets face with blood.  
  
"Well at least put you gloves on, so your not bleeding all over the place," Magnet shrugged, and walked out of the tent, returning to the wreck room. Angrily Sammy pulled on her gloves staring at Magnet's back and continued to draw. Some of her hair fell in front of her face, and it looked like it was white blonde.  
  
"Yes! It worked! It worked, it worked, it worked!" Quickly Sammy brought a whole bunch of hair in front of her, and indeed, all of her hair was white blonde. She decided to see if Zigzags hair was lighter, but not let him now that she knew. She left the tent, and tiptoed to the wreck room, and who should be coming out of it but Zigzag himself. Along side him was X-ray, and Magnet. Magnet tried to look at her hands, but she shoved them in her pockets, she noticed that he had wiped the blood off of his face. Barfbag was next to come out. The 4 boys were silent in front of Sammy. Sammy shifted from one leg to the other, waiting for the awkward silence to pass.  
  
It was Sammy who broke the silence. " So. How come there's no lake here?"  
  
The boys looked at each other, then at Sammy. X-Ray was the one to answer.  
  
"Because the great purple elephants of Timbuktu came and drank it all!" he said. The boys laughed hysterically, but it was Zero who gave the real answer,  
  
"When the town killed a black man for kissing a white women, the lake dried up because God punished the killers. Not the kissers. That's how Kissin' Kate Barlow started her killing spree," All of the boys were staring at Zero, in including Sammy.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Zigzag.  
  
Zero remained silent, as if that was all he was ever going to say in his whole life. Zero, still silent, just smiled and slowly walked back to the tent. Sammy shrugged and decided to also go back to the tent. She took her hands out of her pockets and let the hang to the sides, palms facing backwards. Magnet must have seen, and pointed it out to the other boys, because a minuet later, she heard disgusted "Ewwwwwww!" and " Damn, man!" Behind her, and the splatting of throw up on the ground. A chill ran up Sammy's spine as she heard the noise, and she quickened her pace toward the tent.  
  
About a half an hour later, Zigzag, X-ray, Stanley, and magnet came waltzing into the tent, with Mr. Pendanski behind them.  
  
"Every one gather 'round! We are going to tell stories! C'mon y'all in to a circle!" Mr. Pendanski seemed too excited to have this little meeting just for the kids to tell stores. He probably had a story to tell too.  
  
When everyone was seated, Mr. Pendanski clapped his hands enthusiastically. "OK! I'll go first!" he said excitedly. The other boys groaned, and X-Ray said, " C'mon Mom, your stories always suck! Er- I mean, aren't very good."  
  
"Thank you for you opinion Rex, and for restating your use in language," Mr.- Pendanski was obviously the kind of person, who thought 'dang' and 'damn' was bad words. Sammy rolled her eyes, not caring if anyone said anything at the moment.  
  
"Well, Samantha," Mr. Pendanski said her full name, making her growl and hide her eyes. Before he continued, Sammy thought she heard some of the other boys snickering. "You haven't told us a story yet! Do you have anything to tell?" "I guess I could tell how I got here," Sammy mumbled, shrugging.  
  
"All right! That sounds like a plan!" Said Mr. Pendanski. " You may begin, Samantha."  
  
Sammy growled again before beginning to tell her story, and when she started to talk, she would flip her hair every 5 seconds, out of habit at school.  
  
"My neighbor has these two big scary hunting dogs, and his daughter was (Key word: WAS) my friend. And one day we went outside to go swimming, when, for no reason at all one of the dogs jumped up and bit my shoulder," Sammy raised her sleeve to reveal a humongous scar in the shape on a canines mouth on her shoulder, many of the boys weren't phased at the site of her scar, but she saw Barf bag starting to turn green. Quickly she lowered her sleeve, and continued her story.  
  
" Any way, I kind of wanted revenge at the dog, because he was big, an his teeth hurt, so one day, in the middle of the night, I crept into there backyard and bleached the dogs hair, I also drowned the Chihuahua, and turned the turtle over on it's back, I guess I got carried away; I had gotten really mad, what with my shoulder having stitches in it.. But anyways, the dogs, they started barking really loud because the bleach burns and stuff, so the owner came out and 'accidentally' shot my wrist with his hunting gun, and hey, the only guns I know are B.B.'s, shotguns, and automatics, and have never touched a gun in my life, so forgive for not knowing the names of the guns. But anyway, I had to go to the hospital and luckily, my friends dad shot in between the two bones in my lower arm, so I only get to wear a life long bandage," she said holding up her wrist. " And if I take of the bandage, there will be a hole in my arm, so I would rather leave it one at this point in time. OK Yeah, and so my friends dad pressed charges on me, and it was like he didn't even care about the other pets I killed, all he cared about was his dumb hunting dogs, because the only thing he charged me for was bleaching his dogs, and my dad had just lost his job, so I couldn't really afford a lawyer, and by freak accident/ mistake, I landed here. The end." Sammy ended the story looking at her feet, having no reason to look at the other boys; she knew they weren't laughing, because her story wasn't funny. She rubbed her shoulder and wrist; they hurt after digging all day long.  
  
" O.K. that was an interesting story Samantha," said Mr. Pendanski. She looked, up and saw the fear in his eyes, and she knew what he was thinking. 'She killed animals! Who knows what she will do next!'  
  
"Don't worry Mom, I wont kill anything! That is, just as long as no one gets me mad." Sammy looked around at the other boys, and when she saw Magnets face, which was red and teeth bared, she put her head down looking at the floor once more. 'Uh oh,' she thought, ' it seems we have a dog lover in the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blaze: It seems that Magnet is a little angry!!! ^^;;;  
  
Sammy: No really ya think?!!!  
  
Blaze: Well I would be angry to! And besides what you did was freeeekay!!!!  
  
Sammy: OMG what ever. 


	4. Nicknames, Murderers, and More people

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blaze: Hey all, just to let you know, I'm not updating chapter 5 till I get 4 more reviews, and so then I'll have 15!!! Yeah, I'ma go by 5's from now on, and you can update twice, but don't say the same thing, it annoys. Squid: Stop. You sound all professional and stuff. It scares. Blaze: * has headphones on * what? I didn't hear you. Let these poor people read!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sammy was sore all over for the next 2 weeks, always finishing her hole last, and dragging her shovel behind her to the shovel pile, always watching T.V. with Zigzag. "So! What's on the Tube today?" she asked cheerfully as she plopped down next to Zigzag.  
  
"Pokemon," Said Zigzag, a little transfixed on the T.V. " Ah, and we all love Pokemon, don't we Ziggy?" Said Sammy, gently nudging Zigzag in the ribs.  
  
"Mmmm." He mumbled. Truth be told, Pokemon was on the T.V. and as it turned out, it was Sammy favorite episode, mind you she hadn't watched the show in at least 2 months.. maybe half a month. She smiled seeing a battle going on between Ash, and a boy who had fallen in love with Misty. A bell rang in the distance, signaling dinner was ready.  
  
" You coming, Bleach?" And Zigzag getting up from the T.V. " Yeah, Bleach, You coming?" Said X-ray staring straight at her. " Yeah, I guess so," Said Sammy, smiling widely inside, but keeping the image she had set. Bleach. She liked the sound of it.  
  
Bleach 'Pretended' that her 'beans' were an Ice-cream Sundae, and devoured it quickly, even imagining the long lost taste. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and put her tray away. Walking back to the tent, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head, stopping abruptly when she saw some one standing at the door. It was Magnet, and as Bleach looked into his eyes, she saw a rage that had seen by no one else. He clenched and un-clenched his fists and started to speak in a rough cutting tone.  
  
" So. You bleached two dogs and killed another. Murderer. MURDERER!!!" he yelled leaping at her. In a flurry of punches and kicks Sammy. Er. Bleach, was pined against the wall, Magnet's face so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks.  
  
" Murderer. You better watch you back." He said, staring deep into her eyes. Bleach struggled against his grip, only to be slammed against the wall again.  
  
" As I was saying," Magnet said, with the slightest bit of amusement in his voice. " You better watch your back, Murderer, you never know who, or what will be waiting there for you." And with that, he punched Bleach in the stomach, and with her vision fading from red to black; she slumped over on the floor in a dead faint.  
  
" Hey Magnet! MAGNET!!!!" yelled Squid, following Magnet out of the mess hall, Zigzag behind him, carrying Bleach. " What the heck was that?!?!" Squid asked pulling Magnet's shoulder, making him face him.  
  
" Murderer got what was coming," he murmured, staring at the unconscious Bleach in Zigzag's arm's (A/N: YAY! But the question is, should she go out with, Squid or Zigzag? Or perhaps, from my insanity MAGNET!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!).  
  
" Murderer? What are you talking about, man? That's Bleach!" Squid yelled, gesturing back at Bleach.  
  
" I don't know a Bleach, I only know a Murderer," Magnet grumbled, pulling out of Squid's grasp and walking back to D-Tent.  
  
Squid stood transfixed, staring at Magnet's back, when X, armpit, Barfbag and Zero came out.  
  
" Hey, man, what was that about?" asked X, wiping his glasses on his shirt.  
  
" The dogs," said Squid, and started to follow Magnet back to the Tent.  
  
The next day, Squid and Zigzag made sure that Magnet's hole was far away from Bleach, and during water getting time, X-Ray told Bleach to stand in between Squid and Zigzag (A/N: ZIGGY AND SQUIDY RULE!!!!!!!) Magnet stood behind Zigzag, who stood behind Bleach, who stood behind Squid, who stood behind Armpit, who stood behind X-Ray, who stood behind--- Oh, wait, X-Ray was in front. So they all got their water, and returned to digging holes. Bleach, who was still very much afraid of Magnet, spun around raising her shovel in the air as she heard a whoosh behind her. Not knowing what had happened, her shovel collided with Magnet's, which was meant to hit her square in the back. Bleach's eye grew wide with fear as she saw the look on Magnet's face, twisted in anger. He lifted his shovel, and swung again, only to be blocked by a still wide-eyed Bleach. They started to have a sword. Er. Shovel fight and all the boys had stopped digging, and Mom, hadn't left so he was watching everything. Finally on a powerful blow, Magnet knocked Bleach's shovel out of her hands, and backed her up to the edge of a hole, and as Bleach looked over her shoulder, careful not to fall in or be whacked in my Magnet, she saw that a family of yellow spotted lizards were living in the hole. If it was possible, Bleach's eyes got wider, as she looked back up a Magnet.  
  
" Magnet. Please, I don't even remember the Chihuahua, and the other dogs are still alive. Magnet. Please," Bleach said with tears welling up in her eyes. Magnet put his shovel inches from her throat.  
  
"Do you think I care about the dogs anymore?" He sneered as he made the tip of the shovel blade touch her throat. " I've seen the way Squid looks at y-," (A/N: OOOO FREEKAY!!!! HE SCARES!!!! Well that's ok, because he gets a girlfriend.) Mom, who was rushing over, with a pistol, cut off Magnet.  
  
" JOSÉ!!!!!!! WHAT are you DOING?!?!" Screamed Mom in a high voice, sounding like a girl. Bleach would have laughed, but being backed up against the edge of a hole filled with yellow spotted lizards isn't a point in time where you can laugh. Magnet dropped his shovel, staring innocently at Mom. " I was only joking, Mom," Magnet said.  
  
" Well does Samantha know that?!?!" Mom cried voice very shrill. Bleach, on the other hand had stayed exactly where she was, because of her balance problem, she was afraid that even if she moved forward, she would fall into the hole.  
  
Mom walked towards Bleach, peering down into the hole automatically.  
  
" Ohmygosh!" He screamed, and waved his hand for Magnet to come over. " José I want you to come and see this," said Mom in a hushed voice. Magnet walked over, and looked into the hole, where Mom was pointing. The color drained from Magnet's face, and he looked at Bleach's frozen wide-eyed stare. Mom put his hand on Bleach's shoulder, and she felt the gravel start to give way underneath her.  
  
" If you feel like standing here, you can, and I'll explain every thing to the Warden, and you won't have to dig the rest of your hole.  
  
Bleach mentally rolled her eyes 'Dancing-pen, I was almost done anyway, just don't make me fall, and I'll be okay.' She thought. As Mom took his hand off Bleach's shoulder, the gravel gave way underneath her, and she fell screaming to her death.  
  
A hand grabbed hers just before she was about to hit the bottom of the hole, and she could hear the hissing of the lizards below her. As she looked up, she saw it was Squid who had came to her rescue ( A/N: IT SHAL BE SQUID!!! BECAUSE I SAY SO THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!). She smiled gratefully, and Squid returned the smile. Magnet who was leaning over the hole also gave Bleach and Squid the dirtiest looks imaginable. Once Bleach's feet were on solid ground, the events that had just happened hit her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn't dare stop them. Some times you just need a good cry, you know? Squid comforted her all the way back to camp, where the bus was just arriving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaze: Another reason I didn't update was because I couldn't find a good place to stop, and when this popped into my mind, I screamed out loud " I LOVE MYSELF!!!!!" Zigzag: @_@  
  
Squid: Narcissistic Bitch.  
  
Blaze: thank you.  
  
Squid: ????  
  
Blaze: Bitch is a female dog, and dogs bark, and bark is on trees, and trees come from nature and nature is beautiful. So hah.  
  
Squid: What. Ever. 


	5. Even MORE people, MORE nicknames, and a ...

A hand grabbed hers just before she was about to hit the bottom of the hole, and she could hear the hissing of the lizards below her. As she looked up, she saw it was Squid who had came to her rescue ( A/N: IT SHAL BE SQUID!!! BECAUSE I SAY SO THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!). She smiled gratefully, and Squid returned the smile. Magnet who was leaning over the hole also gave Bleach and Squid the dirtiest looks imaginable. Once Bleach's feet were on solid ground, the events that had just happened hit her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn't dare stop them. Some times you just need a good cry, you know? Squid comforted her all the way back to camp, where the bus was just arriving.  
  
Bleach walked out of the tent wiping her eyes, and Squid even let her put on his hat (A/N: BOOYA!!!!!), just s a girl was jumping off the bus. Even though the girl's back was facing her, she could tell who it was, because of the girls black shirt and jean pants. "Mykalanne?!" she yelled, the girl turned around staring in Bleach's general direction, and when she caught sight of Bleach she ran over "SAMMY!!! Ohmygosh!!!! I can't believe it's you!!!" ( A/N: and yes, Mykalanne also is the name of the cheetah person, but hey, they're best friends) Mykalanne ran up to her and gave Bleach a tight hug. "OH!!! It's been a WHILE!!!" Said Bleach, pulling away from Mykalanne. "How did you get here?" "Oh, I stole Spencer's Boxter, and you know how his mom gets," Said Mykalanne blushing. "Hey, don't I get a hug?" asked a voice behind Mykalanne. Bleach cocked her head to the side and walked around Mykalanne, only to see her boyfriend, Manny. "MANNY!!! OHMYGOSH!!!!" Screamed Bleach as she ran towards Manny, jumping into his arms, and planting a kiss on his cheek. Mykalanne looked at the boy Sammy had walked out of a tent with. His face was bright red as he watched Manny and Bleach. When he spoke, his voice was a little shaky "So, Bleach, I guess you know these guys," He said, looking at Mykalanne, who smirked at him. "Who is Bleach?" asked Mykalanne, Sammy jabbed her thumb into her chest, and Mykalanne nodded. "Ok, yeah, I know these guys," Said Bleach. " That's Mykalanne," she said pointing to her best friend. The boy had to repeat her name a few times to get it. "No, Squid, Mykalanne, not Myka-anne," said Bleach as Mykalanne flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and adjusting her glasses. "Oh," Said Squid, "O.K." He held out his hand to Mykalanne for her to shake, " I'm Squid," He said, but Mykalanne just stared at his dirty hand and looked at Squid with her hands in her pockets, one brow raised, her face saying Do you expect me to touch that? She looked at Bleach, who raised both brows, and reluctantly Mykalanne shook Squids hand. "And this," Bleach said, leading Manny forward by the hand, "Is my boyfriend, Manny." Manny held out his hand for Squid to shake, but Squid merely scowled, looking at the ground. Mykalanne and Bleach looked at each other with raised brows as Manny shoved his hand back into his pocket. From behind the Wreck room walked out Magnet, X, Armpit, Zigzag, and Barfbag. Zero was not present, as he had been done with is hole a long time ago, and was probably asleep in the tent. "Hey! Lookit!" Shouted Zigzag running over and standing in front of Mykalanne. "Another girl!" He yelled, and Mykalanne raised a brow. Zigzag started to giggle at how much this new girl and Bleach looked alike, even though they were probably not related, they both had olive skin, blonde hair, and were the same height. Mykalanne had glasses and green eyes, and Bleach had blue eyes. Ziggy's giggling made Mykalanne raise her brow higher, and when Zigzag over came his giggle fit, he winked at Mykalanne (A/N: BOOJYA!!!), to which Mykalanne gave him a confused look. "Hey Ziggy," said a Boy with thick glasses, walking up to him. " Who is this?" Ziggy shrugged and continued giggling and walked off, throwing his shovel in a big heap. Mykalanne turned to Bleach with her eye brows raised and looked at her friend over her glasses. Bleach just laughed, putting a hand on Manny's shoulder for support. Squid scowled again, and 2 seconds later, Mykalanne threw her arms up in the air yelling "WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE???" snapping X-Ray out of a trance staring at the ground. "Oh! Sorry, lemme introduce the guys," Said the boy with glasses. " I'm X- Ray, that's Squid, but you knew that, the boy who was staring at you was Zigzag, and these are Magnet, Armpit, Caveman, and the person who isn't here is Zero, but he never talks." X-Ray said. Mykalanne nodded, and started to hum 'All the lonely people' By the Beatles. She closed her eyes and walked backward, still humming, stopped about 30 yards away. With her eyes still closed, she straightened up like a soldier, smiling to her self as she remembered Susan and Deidre practicing that for Band class. She started walking foreword, completely forgetting where she was, thinking she was back at school; marching with her friends. She ran smack dab (A/N: I love saying that) into Squid. Quite startled, her eyes jerked open, just as something shiny went flying threw the air. Her hand flew to her neck, and her eyes widened. "MY RAIN!!!!!!!!" she screamed darting forward past Squid, desperately grabbing for the glinting object, which was falling fast. "Oh, no," whispered Manny and Bleach simultaneously. They knew how important Mykalanne's rain was. It had been a gift from her grandma, who had gotten it from her mother, who had gotten it from HER mother, who had set out a small vile out over during a rain storm, put the vile on a chain, and wore it till the day she died. A blurred figure rushed past her and it's hand closed around the rain. Zigzag held up the rain to the sun, squinting as the sun glinted through the glass. "This yours?" he asked, swinging the vile gently from the chain. "Yeah, gimme it!" She shouted swiping for her rain. Zigzag smirked and held it higher. "Jump for it," He said softly. She smirked at him, apparently he didn't know that she could jump and hit the top of a self that was twice as tall as her. So she jumped. But unfortunately so did Zigzag. "Gimme it!!!" She yelled, in a pleading way. "Gimme a kiss and I'll give you your." His voiced trailed off, as he stared at the rain. "It's rain," she said folding her arms. "Okie, gimme a kiss and I'll give you your rain," He said, smiling. Mykalanne shifted her weight to one leg and gave Zigzag the scary-stare. Manny and Bleach cracked up, because they knew how much the stare scared the other kids at school Mykalanne stared at Zigzag over her glasses, not moving, not blinking. The most she had ever done the scary-stare for was 2 minutes, but she knew she could go longer. Bleach and Manny laughed for 3 ½ minutes, holding their sides, and quieting when they saw Zigzag had not cracked.  
"Dang," whispered Manny. No one, even Robert, a boy who frequently pissed Mykalanne off, had ever lasted that long (A/N: Robert does exist. Unfortunately). They watched as Mykalanne's vision darted to her rain, which was still being held up high by Zigzag. Bleach gasped.  
"What?" asked a voice beside her, and she turned to see Squid.  
"She can't do that," Whispered Bleach in amazement.  
"Do what?" asked Squid  
"When her eyes moved, she broke, soon she be blinking a lot to make her eyes not hurt any more," explained Bleach. Soon enough, Mykalanne started blinking, shaking her head in defeat.  
"Hah, I win," Said Zigzag, smiling broadly. " Now you have to kiss me." Mykalanne rolled her eyes, and jumped for the rain. But Zigzag was a good 6 feet, and his arm was out of reach, even if she could hit a self twice as tall as her, that's all she could hit, and Zigzag's height plus his arm was more than twice her size. She couldn't reach the rain. As her feet landed on the ground, she shrugged and walked away, turning her back to everyone so they couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Mykalanne!" Bleach yelled running after her friend. When she caught up to her, she put a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. " Hey, don't worry, we'll get the rain back!" she said smiling weakly; but Mykalanne refused to look at her. Bleach didn't know why until she saw a pearl sized drop of water fall to the ground.  
"Oh, no," Whispered Bleach. She had been there when Mykalanne had vowed never to cry again, not until her cat died, and her cat was still alive and kickin' ( A/N: I love saying that too.). Bleach ran back over to Zigzag who was still cursing under his breath, they other boys talking about the event that just happened. Mykalanne could hear Bleach yelling at Zigzag, and Zigzag yelling back, but when Bleach returned she was empty handed.  
"He wont give it back until you kiss him," she said, an angry scowl on her face.  
Mykalanne shrugged, "Sometimes you've gotta do without," she said wiping her eyes. Bleach remembered Mykalanne saying that the day she stopped sucking her thumb.  
"I remember the last time you said that you gave up something you really loved for good," Bleach whispered. Mykalanne nodded.  
"As long as I know where it is, I'll be fine," she assured Bleach. " I'll just be staring at Zigzag's pocket a whole lot of the time." Bleach laughed, as this was the first step to Mykalanne's usual recovery, making people laugh.  
"Hey, this reminds me of the one song you kept obsessing over at the one place," Bleach said, sitting down, not remembering the song or place (A/N: I used to do that all the time I would say, "mom, do you remember that one time we went to that one place, and you did that one thing?" when I meant to say, " Mom, do you remember that one time, when we went to Knott's and you threw up on a ride?" but my Mom would always say, "I have no idea what you're talking about.")  
"Oh yeah, I remember, we where staying in a hotel by an orphanage, and I would look out the window, and there would be these little kids playing, and I would start singing the one rain song, and it was really cool, cause every time I would sing, it would start to rain, and the kids had to go inside, and I don't think I ever finished the song, but I knew all the words," Said Mykalanne, also sitting, recalling putting her head against the window and singing.  
"Do you still remember the words?" asked Bleach.  
"But of course!" said Mykalanne with and English accent. "Do you?"  
Bleach nodded, " But you're still singing the long part." Mykalanne laughed, "Because we all know you can't." Bleach laughed, as a hat fell off her head. "Oh! Squid's hat! I forgot! Hold on I'll be right back," Said bleach jamming the hat back on and getting up. "Okie, but tell Manny to cover his ears!" yelled Mykalanne after her. "You still that loud?" Bleach asked. "You bet your butt!" Laughed Mykalanne, standing up. She watched Bleach run over to the boys, and hand Squid his hat, and yell something at Manny, who cocked his head to the side, looking at Mykalanne, who nodded crazily, raising her arms in triumph. Manny's hands flew to his ears, as did Bleach's. Mykalanne drew in breath until her lungs hurt. She lifted her face to the sky and screamed, "RAIN, GARSH DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs, making every one who wasn't covering their ears practically fall over from surprise. Mykalanne fell over laughing when she saw Squid, X-Ray, and Zigzag's faces. People started staring out of their tents, only to see a girl laughing hysterically on the ground. Mykalanne started to cry from pure joy, and opened her eyes to see a blurry Bleach & Manny laughing also.  
  
Bleach wandered over to Mykalanne, still laughing, and had to choke out the words, "Before. You do that thing. you should. go get changed" Gasped Bleach between laughs, tugging at her orange jumpsuit incase Mykalanne didn't get the message. Mykalanne nodded, and wandered over to Mr. Sir's office. Still laughing, Mykalanne at her clothes and pointed to the boys in orange jumpsuits, and Mr. Sir understood, and led Mykalanne to a small room, filled with jumpsuits and boots, Mykalanne couldn't laugh anymore, her sides felt like they were going to burst. "What's your size?" Asked Mr. Sir, no bothering to ask why she was laughing, he had heard her yell, as did the whole camp, except for the Warden, because she was away on business. "Medium, Mr. Sir," Said Mykalanne clutching her sides. Mr. Sir threw a jumpsuit at her, which she barley caught. "Shoes?" Asked Mr. Sir. "Boys or Girls?" Asked Mykalanne, knowing both. Mr. Sir raised an eyebrow at her; it was only too obvious. "Eight and a half," Mykalanne sighed, ducking as a pair of shoes grazed her head. "Geezez." she murmured as Mr. Sir left. She pulled on the shoes, and the jumpsuit. Only putting it on halfway and tying the sleeves around her waste. She left on her black tank top because she does not like the color white. She opened the door to the room that led out side. And tripped. Over a foot. Zigzag's foot. "HEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" she squealed as the ground grew closer to her face. She was jerked up as a hand tightened around her wrist. She straightened up, and tried to wrench her wrist free from someone's grip she whirled around and glared at the person in the face. It was Zigzag. She should have known. She narrowed her eyes to slits and glared at him full power. Then she blew some hair out of her face, distracted for like, a second, as she watched her hair float back to its position. Crossing her eyes, she glared at her accursed hair. She was jerked forward, hard. It was Zigzag again. He had pulled her forward, still leaning against the wall. Zigzag smirked at her wide eyes as she stumble forward. She backed up, and glared at him. He did it again, and started to make Mykalanne mad. So it was like this: Tug, stumble, laugh, glare, back up, repeat. They repeated this until Mykalanne started to yell at Zigzag, " Let me go!" she yelled. "You're pretty when you're mad," Zigzag said, cocking his head to the side. Mykalanne rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the wall, within arm distance of him, of course. She slid down the wall and waited for him to let go of her wrist. They sat there (or stood, in Zigzag's case), and sat/stood, and it must have been a couple of hours before Mykalanne started feeling drowsy, thinking of stories she could write, until she nodded off to sleep. "Oy! Mykalanne, what is taking y-" Bleach stopped running up to the building and stopped talking when she saw Zigzag looking at the sky, and holding Mykalanne's wrist. Squid walked up behind her and froze at the same sight. "Ziggy, what are you doing?" Asked Bleach, slightly alarmed. "Watching, waiting, holding Blaze," he said glancing down at Mykalanne, who was asleep against the wall, her head tilted, and glasses fallen in her lap. "Blaze?" asked Squid. Zigzag pointed to Mykalanne. "That's Blaze," he said. And continued to look at the sky. "What are you looking at" asked Bleach, also looking up at the sky. "Blaze said that penguins were coming, and heat beam eyed pigs would be their allies, and then she just kept saying ' blaze. blaze. blaze.'" Zigzag said, tilting his head, and squinting at the sky. Bleach almost burst out in laughter, " No, Ziggy, that's just her recurring dream, She always dreams that penguins will come to take over the world and heat beam eyed pigs would be their allies. And all we would have to protect our selves would be 5 iron golf clubs. How long ago did she say the thing about the penguins?" Bleach asked, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder. "300 seconds, 3 minutes," He said tilting his head to the other side. "Ah, I see," Bleach said smirking, " Then she should be waking up right." Zigzag stopped looking at the sky and looked at Bleach. " About." Zigzag looked at Myka- Blaze. "Now." Immediately after Bleach said 'Now' Blaze sat up, gasping. "Welcome to the real world, Blaze, where heat beam eyed pigs do not exist," Said Bleach, and made a big fake bow. Blaze grimaced, " I did it again? Oh, well," she said shrugging. " And did you just call me Blaze?" "Yes, yes I did," Said Bleach, smiling broadly. "Help me up, please," Said Blaze sleepily, she reached out her hand to Bleach, but Zigzag pulled on her other arm, pulling her up. When she was standing upright, Zigzag made her face him, " Do you still want your rain?" He asked. Blaze looked at Bleach with fear in her eyes as to what Zigzag would do if she said no. Bleach, however, gave a slight nod. Blaze turned back to Zigzag and said, " Some times you have to do without," and she felt Zigzag's grip slightly loosen on her hand, she pulled it away, and started to walk towards Bleach and Squid. Just when she reached the group, she heard Zigzag start to talk. "Fine," he said, and Blaze turned around, to see him pull out her rain on a chain, and slip it over his head. He was wearing her rain. She darted forward, and Bleach grabbed her arm. "Calm DOWN!" She yelled, but Blaze was strong, and wrestled against her grip. "A little help here!" she said, turning to Squid, who grabbed Blaze's other arm. "Holy pepperoni on a purple cow," Whispered Bleach. What had this girl been doing while she was gone? She was a lot stronger than she remembered. Blaze stopped struggling, and breathing hard was led to her tent. "You in D-tent?" Asked Bleach. Blaze nodded, a very, very angry expression on her face. They grabbed her duffle (A/N: Mr. Duffle is evil.) bag, and carried it to her tent. She found an empty cot next to Bleach's, with an empty crate lying beside it. She unzipped her duffle bag, and heard a faint mewing in her bag. Having no idea what the hack the noise was, she dug through her clothes and other belongings, to find her cat, Sunflower. "SUNNY!" She practically screamed. She lifted up the cat, which was panting. Blaze had only seen her pant once before, and it was sitting in a turned off car. "OY! BLEACH!!!" Blaze yelled, walking out of the tent with carrying Sunny like a baby. "What?" Asked Bleach walking up with Manny not far behind. "I have a stow away," Blaze said grinning, as Bleach's gaze fell on Sunny "Hey Sunners!" She said walking up to pet the cat. "What's this about stowaways?" Said a voice behind Blaze. She turned and it was the guy she had seen X-Ray call Mom. "We don't need anymore trouble makers than we already have!" he said wagging his finger, making them all laugh. "Naw, Mom, not a person," said Blaze turning all the way around. "A cat!" "Oh! Kitty!" Mom clapped walking towards her, and scratching Sunny behind the ears. "I'll go ask the Warden for a leash and collar!" He said, practically skipping to the Warden's cabin, and making all three of the double over in laughter. They wandered around, letting people pet the cat, and talking to the other D-tenters. Manny went to go unpack in C-tent, and Blaze and Bleach felt like taking naps. When they walked into the tent, they found a collar and leash on Blaze's cot, along with a bowl of water, and a bowl of left over dinner next Blaze's cot. Blaze slipped the collar and leash onto Sunny, and tied one end of the leash to one of the poles that supported the tent, and the leash was so long, it could reach any cot in the tent, but could not go outside. Bleach sat down at her cot and started to draw, and Blaze watched her for a couple of minutes, and then yawing, went over to her cot, because even though she had just recently woken up from a nap against a wall, dreaming about penguins and pigs makes you more tired then you were when you fell asleep.  
  
Bleach woke up to see Zigzag sitting on his cot, petting Sunny who was purring lightly. Bleach leaned up on her elbows, " Hey," she said quietly, not wanting to wake up Blaze. "Hi," Ziggy whispered, still staring at Blaze. " Why is she crying?" Bleach snapped her head to look in Blaze direction, to see tears silently falling from her face. "Ah," Bleach said. " She's either having the dream where this one girl gets hanged and she doesn't know why, or the dream were a boy we now named Spencer is a vampire, or the one where these freaky guys from Buffy the vampire are chasing her, and if that is the dream she'll wake up right when they kill her, or the dream were these mean people kill her friend, a big golden metal dragon guy thingy, or she's having the dream where she commits suicide." Zigzag eyes widened at the mention of the last dream. "How did she kill herself?" "She told me she jumped in front of a truck because in the dream her parents abandoned her and her sister and brother. They would never really do that though," Bleach said, glancing over at Blaze every now and then, smirking when she stitched her eyebrows and started to blush. "Ah, that'll be the dream with Spence then," she said, flomping back onto the bed, folding her arms. "What happened in that dream?" asked Zigzag eagerly. "She made me promise not to tell," Bleach said as Blaze started to giggle. " Any moment now." Bleach tilted her head up to look at Zigzag, who was staring red faced at Blaze. Blaze opened her eyes, and got up, and Bleach started to laugh, Zigzag opened his mouth to say something, but Bleach shushed him. "She's sleep walking," she explained, "She try to go to the couch, but there's now couch here, she might just fall over on you or run into a pole or fall into a hole or something." Blaze walked in a big circle around the tent, running her hand on each cot, seeing if they were couches. When she reached Zigzag's cot, her hand brushed against Sunny's fur, which she often mistook for couch when sleep walking. "Couch," She said in a robotic voice. She flomped over on Zigzag's cot, Sunny barley jumped out of the way in time. Blaze curled up in a ball, as Bleach had seen her do, many times. Usually, her hand would grab her rain, but even though the rain was not on her, she grabbed the rain anyways, reaching up to the chain on Zigzag's neck. Blaze tugged the rain, pulling Zigzag down, until his face was not even inches from hers. Zigzag's eyes darted to Bleach, but she was just smiling widely. Blaze snapped her eyes open and kissed Zigzag. For like, two seconds. "Give me back my rain," she said dangerously, smirking. Zigzag just smiled wildly and kissed Blaze again. Out side a honking of a bus could be heard. Blaze pushed Zigzag off and wandered outside. "She tastes good," Zigzag said, smiling. Bleach gave him a disgusted look and wandered out of the tent following Blaze. ~*~*~*~ WHAT WE HEARD IN THE BUS*~*~*~*~*~ "This sucks," mumbled a voice. "Leah, Shut up!" Said another followed by a * smack *. "OW! Deidre! Don't hit me!" Screamed the voice called Leah. "Then shush," Said the other voice called Deidre. "I need Orlando Bloom," Whined a third voice. "Rebecca, you're obsessed," said the fourth. "Well, Susan, I'm not the one who thinks they're married to Heath Ledger," said Rebecca. "I AM!!!" yelled Susan. "All of you! SHUSH!!! I like eggs and butter!" Yelled a fifth voice. "Martin you're dumb!" Yelled another voice. "Well Susan, so are you!" Martin yelled back. "Both of you are!" Shouted a voice. "SHUT UP MEISHA!!!" Yelled another voice( Yes Nicole, that's Joseph) and Martin. "You guys remind me of clowns," said the last voice. "Shush, Joseph, some of us are clowns," Said Martin. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Blaze: WEW! Here I am in the story now, yayayayay, and I have people I know in the story know, yayayayayay.  
Squid: You sound like some one from the Yaya Sisterhood.  
Blaze: No. You shut up. Or I will make you into calamari.  
Squid: O_o;;;; Shutting up.  
Blaze: Thank you. *big cheezy smile!!! * 


	6. History of the non main character

Blaze: Yes, yes, you all hate me because I didn't update for a while. But.. HUTTAH!! Here is a new chapter that was not in the first story line, so I had to write it out, because I've already written 33 pages of story. So. HAH!  
  
Squid: and she wanted to say that she doesn't own holes, but envies Luis Sacher very, very much.  
  
Blaze: BECAUSE ANY ONE WHO OWNS THE PEOPLE OFF HOLES DESERVES TO BE ENVIED!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermadia Stitches was Blaze's Great- Great- Grandmother. She worked for Madame Zeroni, aiding her in potions, and caring for her. She loved Elya Yelnats the first time she saw him, which was when he was talking to Madame Zeroni about Myra Menke. She realized that she could not compete with Myra's beauty, and quickly shut the idea out of her head. One day, however, she was crying in her room when Madame Zeroni sauntered in on her wheelchair.  
  
" My dear, what is the matter?" Madame Zeroni asked Hermadia in a comforting voice.  
  
" Oh, M- Madame Zer- Zeroni, I love Elya Yelnats, that boy you were talking to outside. B- but he loves Myra Menke, and is set on getting her hand in marriage!" Hermadia sobbed into her pillow,  
  
" My dear," Madame Zeroni started, " Myras' head is as empty as a flowerpot, and soon, Elya will come to his senses and realize what a mistake we would have made had he married her. Besides, you are much more beautiful than 7 Myra's put together."  
  
" Re- Really?" Hermadia sniffed, looking up from her pillow. Her cheeks were really red and her eyes blood- shot from crying, but she was beautiful all the same. " And how do you know that he will not marry Myra? He seems to love her so."  
  
" Do not doubt the tellings of Madame Zeroni," She said smiling, " She knows these things."  
  
The next day is rained, and Hermadia decided she wanted to make a love potion for Elya. She set out a small vile and filled in with rain, the first step in making a love potion. She was going to leave to the market to gather ingredients, but Madame Zeroni came down with a terrible case of the flu, and when an elderly women has the flu, it is mandatory you look after them, you never know what might happen. So, Hermadia put the vile of ran on a chain around her neck, so she wouldn't lose it.  
  
" In the back of the house," Madame Zeroni coughed one day, " There is a basket, not the wooden woven ones, do not touch those baskets girl, but the ones woven of animal hide, there is a medicine that will help me. Go get it for me girl."  
  
Hermadia nodded, and went into the room at the back of the house. It was full of baskets, of all types, shapes, and sizes. She walked past the wooden woven baskets, which were cover and tied down. As she past one, it shook. Hermadia jumped, and backed away from the basket, and stumbled into more. The basket shook again, followed by two others.  
  
'Well,' Hermadia thought, ' I suppose I could just peek into them, besides, what Madame Zeroni doesn't know, cant hurt her.' Hermadia tip- toed over to one of the shaking baskets, and she heard a voice.  
  
Heeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee, the voice said. It sent a chill up Hermadia's spine, but still closer she stepped. Heeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee, Heeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee, the voice cried. Hermadia reached out to pull off the rope that held the lid on the basket. The rope fell to the ground, and she opened the lid.  
  
" Oh, my," Hermadia gasped. Staring up at her from the basket was a small silver cat. Its eyes were gold, and it had a white star on its forehead, and its right hip.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me from this prison," the cat mewed. " Now, if you'll kindly free my family?" It said, leaping out of the basket and padding over to another.  
" Uhm." Hermadia hesitated.  
  
" I advise you to free my family," the cat said, flexing its sharp claws. Hermadia slowly opened one basket, then the next, and the next. Cats of all colors leaped out of the baskets. Red ones, Gold ones, Purple ones and Blue ones.  
  
"Thank you," they all chorused, and padded out the back door. They left Hermadia standing there in bewilderment.  
  
" What Madame Zeroni doesn't know, can't hurt her," She repeated to her self, and got the medicine out of the proper basket.  
  
A couple days later, Madame Zeroni was cured of her flu, and everything was back to normal, even Elya's visits. Madame Zeroni called out Hermadia to bring tea, and she introduced her to Elya, who played little attention, for his heart was still set on Myra.  
  
Hermadia ran to her room, and sat on her bed. For a while she sat there, and she pulled out the vile of rain that had still not been prepared into a love potion.  
" Hermadia!" Madame Zeroni called. Hermadia walked out to the porch, and watched Elya walk away.  
  
" Some thing troubles you child, something besides the fact that you love Elya. What is it, child? Tell me," Madame Zeroni said calmly, but with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
" Madame Zeroni, a couple of days ago, when you were sick, and you told me to not to go near those wood woven baskets. well. I-opened-them-and- let-the-creatures-out!" Hermadia cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked the tears away, and looked at Madame Zeroni. She had never seen her so angry in all of the time she had worked for her. Her face was red, and her hands were gripping the armrests on her wheel chair and shaking.  
  
" YOU LET THE YATARIES OUT?!?!" She bellowed, " YOU FOOLISH IGNORANT GIRL!!! CURSE YOU! CURSE THAT VILE ON YOUR NECK!!! CURSE YOUR DECENDANTS!!!!! THOSES ARE EVIL CREATURES THAT WILL WRECK HAVOCK ON THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!! COME WITH ME!!!" She bellowed and led Hermadia into the back room. She lifted the lid to one of the wood woven baskets, reached in, and pulled out a black kitten with a star on its forehead and its right thigh.  
  
" That one is now yours," She said, not bellowing any more, but in a harsh strong voice that made Hermadia feel even worse. " It wont leave you, and its descendants will follow you too." She handed the kitten to Hermadia, and banished her from her house. Hermadia stowed away on a ship to America, where she found a man who loved her, and she him. His name was Tom Butler, they got married and had a daughter named Duenna. They moved to California where Duenna moved away to Texas and got married to Max Palmer at the age of 25, and had a Daughter they named Angela. Duenna got pregnant with another girl, but she died shortly after birth. Angela got married to a man name John Van Driel Angela was best friends with Bleach's mother, and when she had a girl, Angie wanted one too. So she adopted, because the doctor had said she would never be able to have girls. Later, Angie got pregnant with Blaze's younger brother Adam, and died while giving birth to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaze: There you go! Family history! Right there! Only, it's not true. The names of the people are, except for Tom and Hermadia (which came out of my head right then) but Duenna is my Grandma, Max is my Grandpa, and Angie and John ARE my parents. But I am not adopted. And my mum is not dead. In the story, my mom's just a copycat. Tsk, Tsk. And yes, I KNOW Hermadia sounds like Hermione, but deal with it. Names that start with H are kewl.  
  
Squid: Why is it your History, and not Bleach's?  
  
Blaze: Uh. 1) so you could know why the rain was important. 2) So you know why Sunny followed Blaze to CGL, yes she IS the descendant of the Yataries, a species that came out of my head. So there. THAT is why its Blaze's history, not Bleach's, even though Bleach IS the main character. 


	7. Authors note I hate 'em too! but read it...

Authors Note. ( Yes I know, I hate 'em too.) Ok, well. then. * Sob* I have an F in my math class, so as a punishment, the Internet is gone (from me). Vanished. Evaporated. And all the other synonyms to Disappeared. At least until I get a C in Math, there will be no updates. *sobcrydniff * I'm really sorry if I left any of you in suspense or anything. But it's all Stupid Mrs. Monroy (Hey Mrs. M, or Mr. M, If you're reading this, you're not really stupid, you just give to much homework, and it's too hard) and Mr. Singer ( same to you Mr. S) fault. Nicole, I'm sorry that you're not in the story yet. But just for the fun of it, I'm gonna put all o the characters (and characters to COME *cough Nicole Cough cough * and their 'files' so you wont be confused any more.  
  
Samantha Desiree Ogden: Age: 14 B day: June 5 Nickname: Bleach, Sammy, Sam. Crime: Bleaching 2 terrier dogs, drowning a Chihuahua, and killing a turtle by turning it over on it's back. Likes: Sappy chick Flicks, Horror, Drawing, Her Guitar, Manny, Squid ( Oh no!), and daydreaming.  
  
Mykal Anne Van Driel: Age: 12 B Day: July 5 Nickname: (most preferred) Mykalanne, Blaze, Anne, ( Roberts annoying nn) Michelle Anne. Crime: Assisting in stealing a Boxter from 12 year old Spencer Havelfield (It was gonna be his 16th b day present). Likes: Spence, Chocolate Frosting, Gushers, Black, Dark Purple, POTC, LOTR, HP, her guitar, books, Sleeping, Ziggy, Squid (OMG (only a lil)) and drawing scenery around her.  
  
Leah Roshelle Post: Age: 12 B day: Sept 13 Nickname: Midget Crime: Trying to Free Shamu from Sea World, because she wants to be a marine Biologist, and feels that all animals deserve to be free(eeeeeee). Likes: Spaghetti O's, Zero, Marine Biology, The Titanic, POTC, trying new things, and sleeping.  
  
Deidre Anne York: Age: 12 Bday: March 16 Nickname: Deeders, Deidruh, Demeetre CGL nickname unknown at this point in time ( oo! I sound so professional!) Crime: Smuggling weed (not for herself, so she could get MONEY!) into the USA from Canada (eh?). Likes: Caveman, Sleeping, playing the Trumpet, and having fist fights w/ Leah.  
  
Rebecca Lauren Knudson: Age: 12 B Day: Jan 8 Nickname: Drive- By (It's really funny), becca, Knudson. Crime: Rebecca was the driver and shooter in a drive by that she organized, and INTENTIONALLY shot Orlando Blooms girl- friend, Kate Bosworth, expecting to get Orlando's love in return, she didn't get his love, and she got his restraining order. Before she went to an Insane Asylum and was put in a straight jacket for the safety of Orlando's past Girlfriends. Likes: Orlando Bloom (obviously), and everything politically correct. And the wiggles.  
  
Susan Krakoff: Age: 13 B Day: Nov 22 Nickname: Susana, Disney Eyes. Crime: Stalking Heath Ledger and Claiming she is his wife. Likes: Heath (Obviously), Hippos, X- Ray, Sunday ( its Susa- Paloosa Sunday!!!) .  
  
Annalisa Ramsell Lee: Age: 13 B Day: Feb 13 Nickname: Barbie, Meesh, Meisha, Meishame. Crime: She stole the Million dollar Jewelry from Madonna, because 1) She said Madonna was too old to where it 2) Madonna never wears it 3) Meisha said it looked better on her anyway. Likes: Magnet, Her compy, IMing people, hooking people up, make up, hair stuff, doing Blaze's hair and Make up.  
  
Nicole Marie Corona: Age: 12 B Day: Aug 25 Nickname: Nikki, CGL nickname unknown. Crime: Tried to Murder Her Step Mom because she was hurting her little brother. Likes: Twitch, Martin, Butterfinger, likes to draw, Basketball, and likes to be w/ her friends.  
  
Manual Diaz: Age: 12 B day: May 18 Nickname: Manny, Brakes Crime: was the Hotwirer and Driver in the High-jacking of Spencer's Boxter. Likes: Bleach, Blaze (he used to go out w/ her, she dunno he still likes her), Mexican food, snow, water.  
  
(I only know the middle of his name) Gumbi-gobeda-blue-streak-of-bardee- rickter-kizer III: Age: 12, Bday: Aug. 17, Nickname: Martin, Gumbi, Hacker. Crime: Hacking into Government files and getting info on all of their top secret agents. Likes: Eggs, Butter, Nicole (she dun know it tho) and compys.  
  
Ok, those are my bestest of friends bios, some of the info may be incorrect, but o wells. OK, I dunno for official if I'ma get booted off the internet, but, if it happenstance that I do not up date past the gettings of my 30th review, you can be sure that my Internet privileges have been taken from my grasp. Woo I liked all of those words. Too bad I didn't get to use Passersby. O well, Guess I wont finish this hole. Not just yet.  
  
~*~ Blaze~*~ 


	8. Ahem EVERYONES FIRST HOLES!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blaze: SEE???!?! I'm NOT GROUNDED FROM MY COMPY!!!!! SHOUT OUTS!!!!!  
  
Nicole: OMG I totally forgot Joseph. I'm a bad author! *Sniff * I fell really badly.. So so bad. OK here's his lil profile thing Joseph Scott Stuart: Age: 12 B Day: Sept. 9 nicknames: Joe, CGL nickname unknown. Crime: Setting Mrs. Rodriguez on fire, 'accidentally'. Likes: He GF back home, drawing spaceships and gundum, being an annoying little dude, and sleeping. ( it seems a lot of ppl like to sleep at CGL. hmmm)  
  
Rebecca: Why does Manny like me in the story and he used to go out with me? BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHOR I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANNA!!!!!!!!!!!! BAHAHAHAHA!  
  
OK, yes, I'm done, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damn! How people are on this bus! Thought Bleach. She looked over to Blaze, who was smiling nervously.  
  
Blaze drew in her breath, and shouted, " YO BLOW YO BLOW-"  
  
"DIG IN A CLOUD FOR ME!" Came a simultaneous reply from every one on the bus. All of the kids came off the bus; Martin even used the emergency exit.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! You guys!!!! What in the WORLD did all of you do?!?"  
  
Laughed Blaze as she went in for a group hug. The B, C, and D-tenters were all standing out side the Wreck room watching, some were even looking through the window.  
  
Manny came forth through the crowd, " Martin!" He yelled, Martin left the group and he and Manny did their super fast, confusing, and cool handshake.  
  
Martin then turned to Blaze and yelled, " Double Duce!!!!"  
  
Blaze replied by saying, "Patooey," and then, "OW! MY EYE! IT'S LIKE, MY EYE!! IT HURTS SOO BAD (that's a quote from Homestar Runner. YAYA!!!)!!!" They all laughed and let the others go get changed and get their tent assignments.  
  
Zigzag approached Blaze, his eyes following the big group crammed in Mr. Sir's office.  
  
"You know all of those people?" he asked her. "Yup!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"What were their names?" He asked.  
  
"Um. let's see. there's Leah, Deidre," she said ticking them off on her fingers. "And Rebecca and Susan, and Martin and Joseph, and then there's Annalisa, but every one just calls her Meisha, Meesh, or Meishame."  
  
They group came out of the 'clothes' room on at a time, and would wait for the other to come out.  
  
When every one was here, Blaze said, " Cabins?"  
  
"G," said Leah.  
  
"G?" Asked Blaze.  
  
"Yup! It's a girls tent, and guess what? You and Sammy are moving in!" Susan yelled.  
  
"So Martin and Joseph are in D-Tent?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Yuppers!" Cheered Leah.  
  
"You're to cheery Midget," Bleach said, ruffling Leah's hair.  
  
"I'm a SMART Midget!!!" She yelled.  
  
"And don't we all know it," Murmured Blaze.  
  
Bleach and Blaze moved their stuff from D-tent to G-tent (I don't like typing the word tent, it bothers meee!!!!), and settled in.  
  
The next day (BAHAHAH! CHEEZYNESS!!!), was Blaze's first hole. When the Bugle sounded, Blaze lifted her arm to slap her radio. Only her radio was at home, and she was at Camp Green Lake. Her had swung down hard and she toppled out of bed.  
  
"HOY!!!" She yelled. Sitting up, she rubbed her head. " It is too damn early to be awake," she murmured.  
  
Bleach went around waking the other girls up, who were grumbling in protest.  
  
"5 more minutes, Heath, just 5 more minutes," Susan mumbled.  
  
Rebecca, however, sat up straight, just coming out of a dream obviously having to do with Orlando Bloom. "ORLANDO BLOOM?!?!?" she yelled, opening her eyes widely.  
"WHERE?!!?"  
  
Leah sat up slowly rubbing here eyes and stared at Sunflower.  
  
"Hey, Mykalanne, isn't that." She faded off into a yawn, pointing at Sunny.  
  
"Yeah, that's my cat, and could you please call me Blaze?" Blaze asked, picking up Sunny.  
  
Sunny hates to be held, and will run away from you when you put her down, unless she's sleeping.  
  
Meisha is not a morning person. At all. Bleach went over and started to poke her to make her get up, but was hit away by Meisha's foot.  
  
"Meisha is not a morning person," Meisha said, talking about herself in third person.  
  
A piece of paper was sticking out of Blaze's duffle bag, so she went over sleepily and pulled it out. It was a picture of Tom Felton, whom she had fallen in love with through the Harry Potter movies. She smiled and laid the picture down in her crate.  
  
Bleach walked out of the tent, followed by every one else. Meisha came last, just getting done with her hair, and adjusting the clip that held it up.  
  
I swear, Meisha's a fricken Barbie, Bleach thought to herself.  
  
Even though Bleach and Blaze weren't in D-tent anymore, they would still be digging with D-tent.  
  
Bleach started digging her hole right away, not wanting to lose and time. Leah on the other hand had trouble starting, because she was kind of short. Zero had to help her, and as Bleach looked around it seemed that almost every guy was helping a girl.  
  
Zero was helping Leah. Magnet was helping Meisha. Zigzag was helping Blaze, to which Bleach smirked. Caveman was helping Deidre. Armpit was helping Susan. X-ray was helping Rebecca. Martin and Joseph had had to dig a 6" x 6" hole to look for the school principals jewelry set they had buried as a prank against the principal, so they knew how to dig, and didn't need any help.  
  
"Aw, Rebecca, are you cheating on Orlando?" Bleach asked teasingly. "Wha-? NO!!!" Rebecca said blushing.  
  
Susan, however, was having a lot of trouble digging her hole. She was so skinny, and she didn't really have any muscle, so she was tiring easily.  
  
"Pit, I'm really tired," She complained. " Can we take a break now? Besides, I need to find Heath."  
  
"Who's Heath?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Oh, it's Heath Ledger, Susan thinks he's her husband, and she constantly thinks she sees him," Explained Deidre one hole over.  
  
"NO!!!!" I REALLY SAW-" Susan started to argue.  
  
"Just dig your hole, you stalker," Leah muttered.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Leah, how are you gonna get out of your hole?" asked Blaze suddenly. " You're only like, 4' 11"!!!"  
  
"I never thought of that." Leah said slowly.  
  
"It's all in the arms," Zero whispered to her.  
  
"I'm a scuba diver! I don't have arm strength, I have leg strength!" She cried.  
  
"Then jump out," Zero whispered.  
  
"Whatever," Leah sighed, and ushered Zero back to his hole.  
  
Soon every one was digging their own hole, Bleach was thinking about Manny, Manny was think whether Squid was hitting on Bleach or not, Squid was thinking about that weirdo, Blaze, Blaze was thinking about the smallest think in the world, like what makes up an atom, and what makes up that, etcetera, etcetera, and occasionally Zigzag and her rain, Zigzag was thinking about if Leah's shovel had a camera in it, Leah was thinking about Zero, Zero was wondering if Susan really had seen Heath Ledger, Susan was thinking about Armpit and Heath, Armpit was thinking about why Rebecca liked Orlando Bloom, who ever that was (I know who it is, but he doesn't because you don't get LOTR or POTC (Pirates of the Caribbean) out at CGL), Rebecca was thinking about X- Ray, X- Ray was thinking about why Deidre always blushed around Caveman, Deidre was thinking about Caveman (well that's kind of a duh), Caveman was thinking how Meisha was digging so fast, Meisha was thinking about Magnet, Magnet was thinking about that dog that got him to CGL.  
  
Blaze's hands were really fleshy, and she had never had a blister before in her life. Her shoulders were really sunburned, and her hands stung crapless with blisters. "I just realized," she called from her hole, " How tall I am, and how deep my hole has to be."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Bleach called back. They both laughed and heard other chuckles from other holes.  
  
"Christina, wouldn't wanna be ya," Blaze sang, just as she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I hates you Brittany, so you better run for cover," Bleach answered. She waited for the next line of the song from Blaze, but it didn't come.  
  
Blaze was shaking as she stared at her hands. They were covered in blood, and one of the things she was most afraid of was blood.  
  
"Hello, it's your turn!" Bleach called, but heard a whimper in return. She climbed out of her hole and walked over to Blazes' and peered down at Blaze, who was shaking, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Holy crap!!!" She yelled. Leah and Deidre looked up, as did a couple of boys. Bleach jumped down into Blazes' hole, and took a rag out of her pocket, and ripped it into shreds, and started tying them around Blaze's hands. The sun was blocked out around the hole, and Bleach looked up, hopefully looking for a cloud in front of the sun. But against all hope, it was Zigzag peering down, with Lead and Deidre standing next to him.  
  
"What's her problem?" Zigzag asked, staring down concerned. Bleach didn't really want him around, and didn't want to explain Blaze's fear, so she said the one thing she knew would make Zigzag go away,  
  
"Cameras," She sighed, like that was the problem, Zigzag's eyes widened as he looked around.  
  
"WHERE?? WHERE??? THEY'RE WATCHING MEEEEE!!!!" He screamed, and ran back to his hole to hide. Leah and Deidre also hopped down into the hole, and started cleaning the blood off of Blaze's shovel.  
  
"There," said Bleach as she finished wrapping Blaze's hands, " No more blood."  
  
"Hmmmm," Blaze murmured still staring off into space.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Blaze!!" Leah yelled waving her hands in front of Blaze's face.  
  
"Huh?" She asked snapping out of her trance. " Oh, thanks guys." The others leaped out of her hole as Blaze continued digging. About 3 hours later, every one was lounging in the wreck room, Blaze still had the bandages on her hands.  
  
"Gimme," Blaze slurred and swiped Bleach's hat.  
  
"Hey!" She cried lunging at Blaze, who threw the hat to Martin, who jammed it on and ran outside laughing.  
  
10 minutes later, Bleach walked in with her hat on.  
  
"Hey Blaze, c'mon, I'm going to the tent," Bleach gestured for Blaze to follow her, and Blaze followed her out the door.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Blaze, " I gotta show you something!" she said and ran towards the tent. Bleach ran after her, and when she got to the tent, she saw Blaze rummaging around under the bed, until she brought out a thin case.  
  
"I brought mine, too," she said and brought out another thin case and unzipped it to reveal an electric guitar.  
  
"But we don't have speaker or plugs!" Bleach pointed out. Blaze bent down again and pulled out a tall thin speaker, which had plugs hooked into the back (I dunno if that exists, and if they don't, there ya go for all you inventers out there. and I don't really play the guitar, but I'ma learn! My daddy said so! ^^)  
  
"Did Manny bring his portable?" Asked Bleach, clutching her guitar.  
  
"Tch! Ya!" Blaze said in an I- thought- that- would- have- been- obvious tone. "Alright! The Desert Rats are back together!!" Bleach exclaimed (A/N: If I had a band I think I would name it The Desert Rats, because I live in the desert. And I think I'ma make a band.) Pumping her fist in the air.  
  
"OOO!!! Wouldn't that be just soooo awesome if Mom, or the warden, or Mr. Sir let us play after dinner sometime?" Declared Blaze, eyes bright with the idea.  
  
"Yeah, but we need our band clothes, and we need to warm up," Bleach pointed out.  
  
"Oh, but I brought your band clothes, just in case, and you're right we do need to warm up. Just sound proof the Mess hall and there we go!" joked Blaze.  
  
"Why do they need to sound proof the Mess hall?" said a voice from the tent door. Bleach and Blaze (I just found out how easy it is to say those names together!) whirled around to see Squid standing in the door. " And why are you guys holding Electric guitars?"  
  
"Squid!" Bleach yelped. " How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Since ' I brought your band clothes,'" he said. " Now answer my question.  
  
"This was a taco- burrito conversation, nachos (say it out loud to get it, and say it with attitude. Say nachos like 'nachows')," Blaze said glaring at Squid.  
  
"Answer," He said shortly.  
  
"Nun ya," Blaze said back, but her guitar in its case, slid it under the bed, and waltz out of the tent. Moments later, Bleach copied her, but was stopped by Squid on the way out.  
  
"Is he really your Boy friend?" he asked her, holding her arm.  
  
"Yes he is, sorry," She whispered and followed Blaze who was waiting outside.  
  
"Geez, if that was my brother, he would have complained to the Warden that we didn't tell him what we were talking about.  
  
"Adam or Jack?" Bleach asked. (A/N: My older sis's name is Jaclyn but in R.L. she's only 14, not 19, so my older bro's name is Jack, I really do have a younger bro named Adam.)  
  
"Adam," Blaze stated, as they walked into the wreck room, and saw Manny playing a game of pool against X-Ray and Magnet. Blaze went to go watch T.V. with Zigzag, who smiled as she sat down, and draped his arm over her shoulder, but she merely scooted away from him. Bleach snickered as he scooted closer, and she scooted away, it was like a cartoon. When he wasn't looking, Blaze tapped Zigzag on the opposite shoulder from the side she was sitting, and Zigzag started to look around confused.  
  
Blaze stood up as the pool game ended, and before Manny could challenge them for a rematch, Blaze pulled him away, and Bleach led the way out of the wreck room.  
  
"Hey! I was gonna win that time!" Manny argued, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Blaze snickered.  
  
"We need to talk," Bleach smiled.  
  
"We were wondering if you wanted to perform here, because me and Blaze do," Bleach explained.  
  
"I'm all for it!" Manny exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. Bleach and Blaze (O how easy that is to say..) pumped their fists in the air. "All for what?" asked a voice. All three of the friends whirled around and Squid was standing there, with his hands jammed in his pockets, his head tilted to the side.  
  
"This was a Taco- Burrito- Rice conversation," Blaze started.  
  
"NACHOS!" she and Manny both finished.  
  
"What the frigg does that mean??!" Squid yelled.  
  
"Nun-," Blaze started when the dinner bell rang.  
  
"Forget it," Bleach said, looking at Squid sadly.  
  
When the three friends walked into the hall, they split to go to their appropriate places in line, which where divided by tent, and by regular water line.  
  
In G-tent (girl tent) Bleach was first, then Blaze, then Leah, then Deidre, then Meisha, then Rebecca, Then Susan. They got their food, and while they were walking to the table, the past Manny, who smiled, and the continued using his utensils like drum sticks on the table. They also passed Squid, who scowled from his Sploop (watched the DVD with the commentary lately?).  
  
"Hey, why don't you like Squid?" Bleach asked Blaze (it's easy!).  
  
"Well for one think he has an attitude," Blaze explained, to which Bleach snorted. "Like you don't?" She argued.  
  
"Well mine's not as bad as his!" Blaze sassed. " And another thing, he hits on you and he know you have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Well! ." Bleach couldn't say anything about that. She knew it was perfectly true.  
  
"That's what I thought," Blaze said as she set her tray on the table.  
  
During dinner Blaze carved 6 lines into the table with her fork, and drummed her fingers on the while she ate. Bleach knew they represented (had to think about that word for a minute, I forgot it) her guitar strings, and she was fingering the keys to one of their songs.  
  
10 minutes later, the whole of G- tent was walking back to their tent.  
  
"Did Blaze show you?" Asked Leah, looking up at Bleach.  
  
"Yep!" Smiled Bleach, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Hey, I have a name for Leah and Meisha!" Blaze said suddenly.  
  
"Let's hear it," Bleach said, giving her a side ways glance.  
  
"Well Leah's is Midget, and Meisha's is Barbie," Blaze suggested. "Sounds good to me!" Leah piped up.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Sighed Meisha, taking a brush out of her pocket.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean!" Laughed Blaze.  
  
The girls all showered and dressed for bed, most in tee shirts and boxers. Soon after, all of the D-tent boys walked in.  
  
"What?" asked Bleach.  
  
"We're bored," Explained X- Ray.  
  
"I know some thing we can do!" Susan said looking up from her photo album. "What?" Every one said in unison.  
  
"Truth or Dare!!!" Susan and Rebecca cheered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Blaze: ahem. REVIEW!!!!!!! Squid: *grumbles *. friggen. loud mouth. I have eardrum's.. bitch.. Blaze: I HEARD THAT!!!!! Keep profanity low, or thou shalt be made into calamari. Anyways. REVIEW!!!!!!!! It'll make me happy. 


	9. Truth or Dare is so fun

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk: Manny is a Guy. Thank HEAVEN for that. Other wise Bleach wouldn't be goin' out with him. Yep yep.  
  
Nosilla: That's so kewl, I learned it from my friend who said that her friend said it, but I dunno where she got it from.  
  
Meishame: No Meisha, there needs be not just more of you, there needs be to a lot of people. And yes you get to stand up to X. be happyyyyy.  
Nicole: Yes nikki, you review too much. Hahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahaaaaa. ok I'm done. Yay for that.  
  
Ok that's the chapter! Ok no im not that mean, and if that happened Nicole would die, and I don't want that to happen. YES I AM GOING TO THE WINTER BALL, AND I AM DETERMINED TO GO WITH MANNY!!!!! Sorry Becca. Tee heh. On with the chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the kids sat in a circle, and they all drew a cut piece of already- broken- guitar-string. Who ever got the longest went first, and it was X- Ray. "Okay, X- Ray," Bleach started. " Truth or Dare?" "Dare," He said smiling. "Okay. Um. how about. OK! I dare you to run out side and sing Mary had a Little Lamb three times while dancing in a circle," Bleach said smiling evilly. "Oh, God," He said, standing up. "No cussing!" I yelled after him. We all crowded around the tent door and watched X-Ray sing Mary Had a Little Lamb. They were all doubled over laughing by the time he was done, and he walked back into the tent, face a darker shade of scarlet. "Okay, Rebecca," He said after they all settled down. " Truth or Dare?" "Truth," she said shortly, not wanting to humiliate her self in a Dare. "Ok. HAH! Who do you think is attractive in this tent?" he asked smiling. "You," She said blushing. "OoOoOo," they all crowed. "My turn," Rebecca squeaked. " Uhm. Blaze, Truth or Dare?" "Dare," Blaze said smugly, " Make it a good one," She added. "Okay. I Dare you to. Kiss Zigzag," She said evilly. Blaze's eyes widened as every one laughed and Zigzags wide blue eyes locked on hers. So She crawled across the circle and Kissed Zigzag. She only meant to kiss him for 2 seconds, but Zigzag grabbed her shoulder and wouldn't let her go. After 3 or 4 minutes, Squid smacked the back of Zigzag's head and he broke from Blaze. Her face was red from blushing and lack of air. "Wheeeeew," She breathed, and every one laughed. "Okay," She said fanning her self, which made everyone, laugh more, " Bleach, since asking you to kiss your boyfriend isn't a Dare, I have to think of something more evil. aha! You get to sing! I'll back you up if you want, and you can sing one of our songs or a song that we didn't write." "OK, back me up, we're gonna sing Riot Girl," She said getting out her guitar, and handed Blaze hers too. "Tweaked?" Blaze asked staring at a random spot on the wall. "Well, duh," Bleach shrugged as they sat down on Blaze's cot. They plugged in their guitars and turned the volume really low, " Okay," Bleach said strumming her strings.  
  
"I've got tattoos, and piercing, I like Minor Threat, I like Social Distortion, I'm his girl, and I'm hott A hood rider, needs an attitude adjustment,  
  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her, I hate you Brittany so you better run for cover, I'm his girl, and I'm hott A riot girl and I'm angry at the world  
  
Emergency call 911 I'm pissed off at everyone, Police, rescue, FBI, I wants a Riot, I wants a Riot,  
  
And every where we go I get us thrown out constantly, But that's ok, Cause he knows, he know, he knows, His baby would do anything for him, yeah,  
  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her, I hate you Brittany so you better run for cover, I'm his girl, and I'm hott, A Riot girl and I'm Ticking on the world,  
  
I said, Emergency call 911, I'm pissed off at everyone, Police, rescue, FBI, I wants a Riot, I wants a Riot  
  
I wants a Riot, I wants a Riot,  
  
Don't I know that all he really wants is me? I gotta know that all he really wants is me!  
  
Emergency call 911, I'm pissed off at every one, Police, rescue, FBI, I wants a Riot, I wants a Riot,  
  
Emergency call 911, I'm pissed off at every one, Police, rescue, FBI, I wants a Riot, I wants a Riot."  
  
Both girls put their guitars away, and sat down after a quiet applause from every one in the tent.  
"Hey, are you gonna ask Pendanski, or Mr. Sir, or The Warden? Yanno, if you can perform?" asked Susan, rocking back and forth.  
"Yeah, I'ma get Manny to ask Mom," Blaze said, " He's brave, I have no courage. Whatsoever."  
"Hey, yanno what?" Bleach said smiling. " Manny just got a nickname." (Oooo Blaze Bleach and Brave, triple B's, how easy is THAT??!)  
"On with the game," Announced Bleach, " Deidre, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," Deidre said smugly.  
"Hah, this'll make Midget mad," Bleach cackled, " Deidre, kiss Zero for us, will you?" "OOOOOOO," crooned the whole group, " Go GO GO GO GO!!!!"  
Slowly, Deidre leaned across Midget and kissed Zero, not open mouth, on the mouth. Almost as instantly, she pulled away, looking ready to vomit.  
"Awwwww," Blaze said, in mock-adore. " Look at the happy couple!" she said smiling, and ducked as a shoe flew over her head.  
"Okay, Midget," Deidre, " Truth or Dare? Dare or Truth? That IS the question!"  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Midget said dryly, " Dare."  
"Do that one routine, that one with all the gymnastics, and you did that funny thing at the end?" Deidre challenged, thinking back on the moment.  
  
* FLASH BACK! *  
  
Midget, Blaze, Bleach, and Deidre were sitting under 'the tree' after they ate their lunch, as always, Blaze was standing, picking leaves and throwing them at Spencer, trying to get to land in his hair.  
"Hey guys, I made up this little gymnastics thingy that has a lot of flips and jumps and stuff!" Leah said jumping up from the table.  
"  
"Clear the way please," Leah said, pushing every one back. She then bent her knees, did 2 flips, 3 or 4 cartwheels, a round off, a back walk over, a front walk over, and at this point she was way out by the fence and did the moonwalk back to 'the tree'.  
* END FLASHBACK!!*  
So Leah did the dare.  
"Ok, Caveman, Truth or Dare?" Leah asked him, leaning forwards  
"Dare," He said nervously.  
"Oh, here's a good one, you gots to go out side, take your shirt off, swing it around above your head and sing ' It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!'" Leah said, trying not to crack up.  
"Holy crap," Blaze said, leaning over with laughter. Stanley got up and started to pull of his shirt.  
"Oooooh, nice dare Leah," Deidre whispered to her.  
"Thanks, thought you would like it Deeders," Leah whispered back. They heard a loud chorus of ' It's getting hot in here," and they all started to crack up  
"Barbie, Truth or Dare?" Stanley said after walking in and every one over themselves.  
"Dare," Barbie said, going with the flow.  
"French Magnet," He said leaning back onto his elbows. Every one went hysterical.  
"Aw, hizzle nizzle," Barbie said, covering her mouth after the sentence.  
"I GET TO SLAP YOU!!!!!" Blaze yelled happily jumping up and tiptoed over to where Barbie was sitting, but she also jumped up and ran out of the tent, but was followed by Blaze (OMG I just realized that Meisha's nickname starts with a B to, omg omg), and they heard several " Noooue!!"'s and " Heey!"'s and "What the- how did you do that??" 's.  
"How did she do what?" asked Martin as Blaze and Barbie walked back into the tent.  
"She was there, and then all of a sudden, she was right behind me!" explained Barbie, catching her breath.  
"So, do the Dare!" Joseph called, smirking slightly.  
"Oh fuck it," Barbie said.  
"KEEP THE PROFANITY AT A LOW LEVEL!!!" Blaze yelled in Barbie's ear.  
"Sheezez," She said, and sat down next to Magnet, who was looking nervous, seeing as he was about to be frenched. They frenched and frenched and frenched until it was annoying, and a small yellow wrapped thing hit Barbie. They stopped frenching and Barbie picked up the yellow thing.  
"Double bubble, the best gum in the world???" She read off the wrapper excitedly. "GIMME MORE!!!!!" she yelled after popping the piece of gum into her mouth.  
"Okie!" Blaze exclaimed, and grabbed a handful of gum, and threw them at Barbie, but some were snatched away by grabby hands, such as Magnet, Susan, and Deidre.  
"Holly CRAP this tastes good!!" Exclaimed Deidre, " What else do you have in there?"  
"Nerds, Mr. Goodbars, Jolliranchers, Twix, and Hershey's," Blaze said, ticking them off on her fingers.  
"Break out the Hershey's girl!!!" Midget yelled, clapping her hands together. About 10 Hershey's chocolate bars hit her in the face.  
"You owe me like 20 Jolliranchers, Blaze," Rebecca said, holding out her hand. It was an every day thing that Blaze gave Rebecca a Jollirancher in the morning, but it was nighttime, and Blaze threw 20 Jolliranchers at Rebecca, about 2 landed in her hand, others landed in her lap, on her shoulders, hit her in the face, and skittered across the floor.  
"TWIX!!!!!" Yelled Caveman, Bleach, Magnet, and X- Ray, raising their hands to catch.  
"Crunchy, crunchy, cookie, cookie," Blaze said, throwing some Twix at Bleach and Caveman. " Chewy, chewy, caramel, caramel," Throw some to X- Ray, " Smoot n' nutty peanut butter, smooth n' nutty peanut butter," and lastly threw some to Magnet, who tore open the wrapper and devoured the first bar, and drool started to leak out of the corner of his mouth.  
"I fow'go' 'ow goo' these tays'," He said chewing slowly.  
"Didn't you mother ever tell you?" Blaze said wagging her finger. " Never chew with you mouth full." "Uhm.." Rebecca started, unwrapping a stubborn Jollirancher. "Oh! I meant never talk with your mouth full!" Blaze corrected her self. "Oy, Hand over the ' Goodbars!!!" Yelled Ziggy, Joseph, and Martin. They were hit with several Mr. Goodbars, which were quickly only wrappers on the floor. "NERDS!!!!!" Squid, Armpit and Zero begged, although Zero didn't say anything, he just held out his hands, mimicking Armpit and Squid. Squid was hit n the forehead with a box of purple and pink nerds. Armpit got Red and green, and Zero got Yellow and Red. "The rest of the nerds are MINE!!!!!" Blaze said shielding her duffle bag from further invasion. "MINE MINE MINE!!!!" she paused to take a mouthful of Nerds and pop in a piece of gum. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!! Ok, I'm going to bed! Night all!!" she said and flomped over on her bed, put on some head phones, and they soon heard the tune of muffled music ( MOOOOSAC!!!!). The rest of the group cleaned up the wrappers, put them in Blaze's duffle bag, and then they all went to bed.  
"What a day, what a day," Bleach whispered as she drifted off to sleep. 


	10. shorter shovels, nicknames, and mebbe a ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaze: I got my first Flame! *does the Mykalanne happy dance* I'm happy. Yay! OK! Thank you's to the reviewers!!  
  
Shawnlvr: Yes, I loooove your new sn, hey! I updated! Don't slap me it hurts! Owie!!!  
  
Cookies With Khleo: I did I did! Stop BUMPING and POKING! lol.  
  
Nicole: Haha, of COURSE you loved the chapter, everybody loves this chapter! JK jk Hahaha. I'm conceded. Yes, you're very encouraging. I DID THE DARE!!! *cry* c u @ skewl!  
  
Meishame: Wew! I'm funny! Yes, I took your advice, but without realizing it. Hmmm.. o. Well. Yeah.  
  
Nosilla: *gives sugar* yay! Sugar be good!!! Yummy too! Be happy! ACK!! Ppls Bumping and Poking me!!! Lol jk, I know what it means, lol.  
  
da baddest chic: Thank you, thank you, yeah, I'm gonna fix that chapter one of these days. I just don't know when. Hmm.  
  
da sexiest chic: Well, If you don't like my story don't read it. Is Magnet really your boyfriend? Like Miguel Castro Magnet or just Magnet the character? I'm cunfundled. Owchie my brain. Thanx for giving me my first flame! ^^.  
  
Blaze: Yesterday was the winter ball, where I was dared to dance with Martin, so I asked him, but all did not go as planned. Hence now, I cry *cry* I do have pics of the ball tho. Yay! Manny should have come. AND HISTORY DAY IS OVER!!!! *squee* happiness! Ok, ONE WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!! *curtain!!!* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day (:O MORE CHEEZY NESS!!!) Was almost as same as the last, but a lot different (Oooo metaphor-ish thing!).  
  
Bleach wouldn't wake up, and Blaze was getting annoyed.  
  
"FIRE, FIRE, WE'RE ALL ON FIRE!!!" she yelled, and Bleach sat straight up, looking around for her squirt bottle. She grabbed it and sprayed Blaze in the face.  
  
"Not 'nymore," She gurgled, voice full of sleepyness. She swung her legs out of bed, got dressed, and made her bed.  
  
"Braid my hair," Blaze whined, plopping down in front of Bleach. Bleach braided Blaze's hair in Pigtails that went down to her shoulders.  
  
"Can I but black in it?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Only for performances Whiner," Bleach said, flicking her ear.  
  
"Heeyy!!!!" she shrieked.  
  
"C'mon," said Martin walking into their tent, and soon followed by Joseph and Manny. "The coolest part of the day isn't all day." He said, and led them out.  
  
"What?" All the girls said in unison.  
  
Bleach had noticed how X- Ray had marked his shovel with orange tape, and it was the shortest shovel. Bleach never used the blue masking tape except for when she was performing in the band, and it wouldn't make any sense to mark a shovel when it's no different than the others. But Bleach had seen a chainsaw hanging in front of the Wardens cabin.  
  
Bleach pondered how she would be able to steal the chainsaw from The Warden, and how she was gonna make the shovel look un-cut? Well the tent walls are like sandpaper, so that works.  
  
'I got myself the shortest shovel in camp!' Bleach thought smiling to herself.  
  
"Hey Manny?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Lay off the Manny, its Brakes now," He whispered.  
  
"Well me and Blaze ad a different idea for you for a name, but Brakes works, why Brakes thought anyways?" Bleach asked cocking her head to the side, and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh even I know that," Blaze laughed. " The only reason we're here, is because while the cops were chasing us, I told Manny to shift gears, and so he does, and takes his foot off the gas petal, and I'm all ' GO, GO, GO, GO!!!' and so he stomps his foot down. On the brakes!"  
  
"We got whiplash pretty bad," Manny nodded, lowering the sleeve of his shirt (A/N: heh heh heh. Me and Becca love THAT part. Heh heh heh.) To reveal a purple bruise running slanted down his chest, like a seatbelt permanently binding him.  
  
"So you helped Blaze?" Bleach asked, wagging her finger between Blaze and Brakes.  
  
"Yeah, I did the hotwiring, and the driving, Blaze just instructed me, but it was her idea," Brakes said, smirking.  
  
"Did you really do that?" asked Susan, who had been eavesdropping since 'its Brakes now.' She was looking at all three of them wide eyed, and Blaze started to jump up and down.  
  
"DISNEY EYES!!!!!! SUSAN HAS DISNEY EYES!!!!!!" she yelled laughing, and she walked away half whispering half shouting 'Disney eyes!!!! Susan has DISNEY EYES!!!!'  
  
" HEY SUSAN!!!" Bleach yelled. "YOU'RE DISNEY EYES NOW!!!!!!!"  
"Well any ways, me and Blaze wanted to perform for CGL, so we were wondering if you could ask Mom, or someone, please??" Begged Bleach, sticking out her lower lip.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll do it, but you really, really might want to make every one stay in their tents for 'bout half an hour, so we's can warm up.  
  
"YAY!!!! Thanks Brakes," Bleach exclaimed happily, and she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Can't.. Breathe.." Brakes gasped, twitching his eye.  
  
"Woops, sorry, don't know my own strength!" Bleach said pulling back.  
  
She hugged him softly one more time, and ran ahead to catch up with Blaze.  
  
"So, what did he say?" asked Blaze as they followed Rebecca and Susan, who were moving their arms like Henry the Octopus.  
  
"Henry waves to you, Henry waves to me," they were singing, and they waved right, then left, and Meisha walked up next to them.  
  
"Meisha needs to pee, Meisha needs to pee," She said to the dame tune, then turning to Bleach. " Where do I go potty?" she asked.  
  
Any hole that's empty," Bleach said, sweeping her arm over the vast land of holes.  
  
"What do you mean, 'empty'?" Barbie asked.  
  
"As empty as Blazes head in Math class," Bleach said smirking.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Blaze said from a little ways away.  
  
As they started digging, Leah and Deidre started talking about things they had done back at home.  
  
"The last school Dance, The Halloween dance, was soooo gay, you guys should be happy you weren't there," Leah started.  
  
"And be happy that we're digging 5' by 5" holes? No thanks; I would rather have a sucky dance any day," Bleach said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Well the DJ was like 80 or something, and he played music from the 80's like little Michael Jackson and you couldn't dance to it, they only good song he did play was 'It's getting hot in here', and he played some hard rock songs, but none that you would like," Finished Rebecca.  
  
"We didn't go to the dance either," Said Joseph, gesturing at himself and Martin.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be stupid. And I can't dance, and none of the dances are good, and I couldn't get a date," Martin said, staring at the dirt in his shovel.  
  
"All you have to do is move," Bleach said, demonstrating, doing a little dance move. One of the boys from another tent whistled from about 10 yards away.  
  
"Shake it chica!!!" he yelled. Bleach blushed and continued digging.  
  
Mom came with the water truck and lunch15 minutes later. The boys got in their regular line, and the girls got in their line where the boys line ended.  
  
"I still don't understand why I have to be last," Disney Eyes complained from the back of the line.  
  
"Live with it," Said X- Ray, who was at the front of the line.  
  
"Oh yeah, like you can talk," She mouthed back.  
  
X- Ray walked all the way from the front of the line to the back and grabbed Susan's collar.  
  
"Don't speak to me like that, if you wanna survive here," He growled and let her go, giving her a little shove.  
  
"Hold it Mr. Thang," Barbie said sticking out her arm to cut off X - Ray returning to the front of the line. " First of all, you don't grab a lady by the collar, and second of all you don't shove a lady either, and THIRD of all, maybe YOU should try being at the back of the line for once," she said, adding the last part smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah," He said cockily, " Maybe I will!"  
  
"Oh really?" Barbie said, tilting her head, " And when, exactly, will you do this?"  
  
"Starting tomorrow, for a week, and Disney Eyes can be at the front of the line," X- Ray said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Sounds good to me!!" Disney Eyes exclaimed. Barbie smiled and put down her arm, and let X- Ray pass.  
  
Bleach looked over at Blaze, who was silently nodding to a beat of some sort. She got her water and lunch from Mom, and still nodding, she plopped down on the edge of her hole, and opened her sandwich, taking out the Bologna and throwing onto the ground next to her.  
  
"Hate that stuff, yucky," She said simply, and bit into her cheese sandwich. Bleach saw something in Blaze's hair, it looked like a headband, but Blaze never wore headbands. Bleach walked over and pulled the 'something' out of Blazes hair, and it turned out to be a set of headphones, the same ones Blaze had fallen asleep wearing.  
  
"Heeeey!!! Gimme that!" she said, swiping at her Headphones. Bleach held them up to her ears and listened to the music coming from them.  
  
Perfect by nature,  
  
Icons of self-indulgence  
  
Just what we all need,  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be,  
  
Have you no shame  
  
Don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Look, here she comes now,  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder,  
  
Oh, how we love you,  
  
No flaws when you're pretending,  
  
But now I know,  
  
She never was and never will be,  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Without the mask, where will you hide?  
  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie.  
  
I know the truth now,  
  
I know who are,  
  
And I don't love you any more.  
  
It never was and never will be,  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be,  
  
You're not real and you don't see me  
  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.  
  
(Everybody's fool- Evanescence)  
  
The next song was Good Charlotte, so Bleach knew it was one of the C.D. mixers that Blaze had put together.  
  
"Dork," she said shortly, tossing Blaze back her Headphones.  
  
"I was thinking," Blaze said after they all got back to digging again.  
  
"Uh- oh," Rebecca, Leah, and Deidre said in unison.  
  
" Did it hurt?" Barbie asked, leaning on her shovel.  
  
"Oh, shush," Blaze waved them off with her hand. " But anyways, I was thinking, and I was wondering: Yanno how I have my black shirt, and Squid has his yellow one? Well when it gets washed, how so they know who to give it back to? So, I thought, if I saw a boy that I had no idea who he was, and he was from a different tent, how would I get my shirt back?"  
  
"Maybe if you scared him out of your shirt, then you could get it back," Rebecca suggested.  
  
"No," Blaze said shortly. "What I thought was, if you're digging by his tent/ group of boys, make sure that you're digging behind him, and when lunch comes, sneak up behind him with you shovel, and whack him upside the head with it, and take you shirt back from him, and run away, really, really fast," Blaze said triumphantly. The girls all laughed.  
  
"You're way too violent," Rebecca sighed.  
  
"I know, I know, remember my story in language arts, what Ms. Fitzpatrick said?" Blaze said recalling the memory.  
  
"Yeah, she said: ' Mykalanne, if you have any more violence in you story, please tone it down,'" Rebecca said, putting on Ms. Fitzpatrick's soft voice.  
  
"Oh, I know, and I didn't even have that many things in my story, it was just Deidre stabbing Leah," She said, and Deidre cheered in the background, even though she and Leah were best friends. "And Tom punching my twin in the head."  
  
"You have a twin?" Martin asked, a couple holes over.  
  
"No, but I really want one!" Blaze exclaimed.  
  
"That would be waaaaay do scary, two Blaze's," Rebecca said, sweeping the thought from existence with her hand.  
  
"I couldn't even imagine it anyway," Blaze shrugged and went back to digging her hole. She put her headphones back on and started nodding and twiddling her fingers to the music.  
  
45 minutes later, they were all in the Wreck Room, laying across couches or playing pool. Blaze and Bleach were teamed up against X- Ray and Squid. It was Blaze's turn, and she and Bleach only had to get the 8 ball in, and it was on the edge of the corner pocket.  
  
"8 ball, corner pocket," she announced, and shot the white ball (sorry, memory blank, is it a cue ball?) the opposite wall that the 8 ball was near. The ball bounced of the wall at an angle, hit another wall, and tapped the 8 ball into the pocket.  
  
"Amazing," Bleach cheered.  
  
"Hey man, that's not cool," Squid frowned.  
  
"Pay up, Monkey boy," Blaze said, holding out her hand. 6 shower tokens plopped into it, and 6 more fell into Bleach's hand that came from X- Ray.  
  
"Woo hoo! More showers for us!" Bleach said, and she and Blaze did their really short, really easy handshake. They gave each other a high five, slapped the back of each others palm with the back of their own palm, did a sideways high five, slapped their thigh, and flicked their hair back with a valley girl type sigh.  
  
"Hey hun," a boy from B- tent said walking up to Blaze. Blaze looked around as if she were looking for something.  
  
"I'm sorry, who where you talking to, because I hope it wasn't me," Blaze said innocently.  
  
"Oh, I was talkin' to you, sweetie," He said, putting one arm around her waist. Blaze looked around again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm still confused, because you see, there is nothing sweet in this room," she said smirking, and she kicked him in a place he rather she didn't.  
  
"UNG!!!!" he gasped a fell to the ground. The other B tenters ran to help him up.  
  
"Woo!!! Rebecca cheered, " Power to the people!" And she and Blaze smashed fists together.  
  
" Chain Buddies for life!" Leah said, and she did the same handshake that Bleach and Blaze did a while ago.  
  
" Let's go play Spit in the tent, I brought cards," Deidre said, getting up from sitting next to Caveman.  
  
" Is that the one were you set it up kinda like solitaire, or the other one?" Blaze asked, always getting the two games confused.  
  
" It's the solitaire one, don't worry," Deidre said, and led the way from the Wreck Room. They played and played and played until they were sick and tired of spit and wished they had some good chick flicks to watch.  
  
" It's sooo BORING here!" Sighed Blaze as she flopped down onto her bed. Something hard irritated her head on the pillow. Annoyed already, she pulled her head up and looked onto her pillow. Her Rain was lying there, in a neat little pile. No doubt Zigzag had put it there.  
  
" Well yee haw!" she exclaimed in a fake hick accent, putting the chain over her head. Her mother had told her before she died, that one day she would give it to her daughter, and she hers, and so on and so on.  
  
" Well I'm happy now!" Blaze said leaping off the bed. The other girls started at her, then they realized her Rain around her neck.  
  
" Ooooh! You got your Rain back!" Bleach Exclaimed. Blaze smiled and nodded her head hyperly.  
  
" Yanno, I think there's something funny about that Rain. Take it or leave it," Rebecca, glaring at the Rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blaze: Mwaha, I'm evil. Just be happy I updated. Mk? 


	11. Trogdor, Kareoke, and other stuffs WOO

Blaze: sorry about that little shout outs in the middle of the chap, I dunno how the HELL that happened. Hee hee... WOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!! WOO!  
  
Becca: YO! Say hi to yo brudda fiddy fo me aight? Woo! Daisy daisy! O!! And I'm afraid Samara's gonna get me. DAMN THAT FRICKING MOVIE THE RING! ARRRG! Hee hee! Be happy I updated!  
  
Nicole (NICOLE IS THE BOMB (I'M REALLY NOT)): Yes, always finishing what Rebecca started. *sigh* YES I HATE THAT NAME! ARGG!!!! Grr. But only Robert can call me it even though I hates. HATES I TELL YOU HATES! LOOK NICOLE LOOK!!! JOE MARTIN AND MANNY ALL HAVE THEIR OWN LITTLE CONVO!!! WOOOOOO!!!  
  
Cookies with Khleo: Here is the mores! Woo! WOO!!! Heh. WOO!!  
  
Nosilla: Hahaha lol, Déjà vu! Hee hee, if you ever need more sugar, just gimme a holler! WooOO!! I'm still high off of pixy stix.  
  
Shaug: OH GOD I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! Woo! I bask in the glory of Squids shirtless ness in the movie. And the Bay-watch ness of Zigzag after the Lizard scene! Woo! O and I think the Barf stuff were merely typos *sigh* I need to find it and fix it.  
  
Chubbychipperchipmunk: Aww, glad I could bring happiness to your day. Woo! I'm a happiness giver! Lalala, I shall spread happiness about the world! HICK'N IT!! WOO!  
  
Blaze: You notice I said woo in every single shout out? Hmmmm. I have a problem. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Karaoke would even be nice right about now." sighed Martin. " Trogdor Karaoke."  
  
" What's Trogdor?" Joe (Joseph) asked.  
  
" WHAT?!?!" Martin exclaimed. " How can you NOT know Trogdor is!!!!"  
  
" Well. I just. don't," Joe said simply.  
  
" Goodness gracious." Martin sighed.  
  
" Hey Gumbi!" Brakes exclaimed walking into the wreck room. Martin looked up from banging his head on the couch back.  
  
" Yo! My main maaaan," Martin said getting up. They did that one handshake, and got don't to discussing stuff.  
  
" So, how are you and Bleach doing?" Martin said with a playful punch. Joe rolled his eyes and went to go watch a game of Pool.  
  
" We're good, but I think that one guy. Crab. Hammerhead. SQUID!!! There you go! Squid. I think he likes her. like THAT."  
  
" You should spy on him or something," Martin said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
" So Martin, my man, what did you get in trouble for?" Brakes said, wanting to change the subject.  
  
" I hacked Government files. Pretty top secret stuff. Now I can identify all of their top secret agents!" Martin exclaimed. He smiled at the memory of getting caught, and then frowned when he remembered it was his mom who had arrested him.  
  
" Yo, G.I. Joe!" Brakes called Joe over. " What did you do to get into this hole? No pun intended."  
  
" Oh. Yanno Ms. Rodriguez?" Joe started, clasping his hands together.  
  
" DID YOU DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD?!?!??!" Brakes yelled.  
  
" NO!!! Ewwwwwww, gross, man, nothing likes that!!!" Joe said, his face turning really red. " Well, we were doing a lab which flammable chemicals, and the Bunsen burner and stuff, and, I 'accidentally' set Ms. R on fire." Joe said with a small smile on his face.  
  
" Oh, dude, that. Was. Bad," Brakes said, giving him a high five. A lot of people at school liked Ms. Rodriguez, but she could be really mean at times, so yeah, Joseph had felt she deserved it. She hadn't died or anything, but she had suffered 3rd degree burns. And Plus, you weren't aloud to say Kaka in her class.  
  
" I cant believe, CANT BELIEVE, Orlando filed a restraining order against me!!!" Rebecca said walking into the wreck room, holding the restraining order, followed by all the other girls.  
  
" Don't worry its only for." Disney Eyes squinted as she looked over Rebecca's shoulder at the paper, " 5 years."  
  
" Yeah!" Yelled Rebecca, " 5 FRIGGEN years! I'll be 18 by that time??"  
  
" Hey, hey, hey, what's all the commotion about?" X- Ray asked walking over to Rebecca.  
  
" THIS!!!!!" She yelled, waving the paper in X- Rays face. " THIS FRIGGEN PIECE OF PAPER THAT KEEPS ME 10 FRIGGEN MILES AWAY FROM OLRANDO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Lemme see that," Squid said, grabbing the paper out of his hand. He read the paper to himself, mumbling the words. Then he began to laugh.  
  
" ORLANDO BLOOM GOT A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAISNT YOU???" He hollered, laughing with all his might. " What did you do, kill his wife?"  
  
" Girl friend," Rebecca corrected. " Shot her with my sniper in The Drive-By in my 66 mustang convertible. It was quite a sight. Heh heh."  
  
" Ehhhhhhh," Squid said nervously, handing her back the restraining order. This girl had killed a movie stars girlfriend in a drive-by, just because she liked him that much. Eh.  
  
Bleach whispered something in Rebecca's ear, and she began laughing.  
  
" What?" X-Ray asked, looking puzzled. Rebecca whispered what Bleach told her to Disney Eyes, who old it to Midget, and so on and so forth. Soon all the girls were slightly chuckling at what Bleach had started.  
  
" WHAT??!?!" X- Ray demanded, arms folded across his chest.  
" Oh, It's nothing X, nothing at all!" chuckled Rebecca, giving him a peck on the cheek. She folded the restraining order and put it in her pocket, and followed Bleach and Blaze out the door.  
  
" Oh, god, I wonder what would happen if we did that though, Bleach," Rebecca said, actually thinking about what would happen.  
  
" Well, why don't we find out, Becca?" Bleach said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
" What ever happens, I'm sure it'll be funny," Midget said, and Deidre nodded beside her.  
  
" Did you ever notice how many little rocks are on the ground?" Blaze suddenly said, staring at the ground.  
  
" Oh, my, God, Blaze!" Deidre said laughing and pushing Blazes shoulder, so she staggered away a few steps.  
  
" What? Just count them!" Blaze said, and she began counting little rocks on the ground.  
  
" Okay, this is hard, I'm stopping counting," Blaze said after a few minutes. She tripped over a 'little rock' and ran into Barbie.  
  
" Can I help you?" Barbie asked sarcastically.  
  
" Sorry Barb, the little rocks are trying to kill me now," Blaze exclaimed.  
" Riiiiiiiiight, and next little green Leprechauns will jump out  
trying to give  
us their gold.  
  
"But what if that happens???" Disney Eyes exclaimed, covering  
her mouth.  
  
" Oh my God, tell the short bus kids," Blaze said sarcastically,  
waving her  
hand in a 'spirit fingers' style.  
  
" YOU RIDE THE SHORT BUS!!!" Rebecca yelled laughing.  
  
" I DO NOT!!!" blaze cried defensively, just them Brakes walked  
out of the Wreck Room. "Brakes, do I ride the short bus?"  
  
" Not that I know of, and I hope not," Brakes said, holding in a  
laugh. " What were you guys talking and giggling about in the Wreck  
Room?"  
  
" Oh, you'll see tomorrow," Bleach sighed, leaning on Brakes  
shoulder.  
  
" Tomorrow?" Asked Midget.  
  
" Right, what better time to go on with my plan?" Bleach said,  
standing up right again.  
  
" I wish I had my corset with me," Blaze randomly said.  
  
" And what does that have to do with this conversation?" Deidre  
asked.  
  
" I'M ADD!! (A/N: No really, I am!)" Blaze cried and started to  
laugh.  
  
" Gee," Meisha said sarcastically, " I wonder when she figured  
that out."  
  
" OKAY! But anyway, Tomorrow, we." Bleach explained the plan to  
the girls about tomorrow, huddling them in a circle, all of them  
looking like football players.  
  
"Yes yes, without the oops!" Blaze said waking up the next  
morning.  
" Without the oops?" Deidre asked slowly sitting up on her cot.  
  
" Sorry, had a dream about Independence Day, the MOVIE!" Blaze  
exclaimed.  
  
" I always like that movie," Rebecca said, with Disney Eyes  
nodding one cot away.  
  
" Will Smith is MINE, you can't have him," Barbie shouted.  
  
" You can HAVE him, I don't want him," Blaze said putting her  
hands up.  
" Okay, let's go," Bleach said, leading them all out of the  
tent.  
  
" Yesh, yesh, lovely day indeed," Blaze said yawning and  
stretching her arms upward, cracking her back. " Ah! My back! It's  
broken! I feel like an old lady!"  
  
" Your back is not broken, just under a lot of stress," Disney  
Eyes said in a matter-of-factivly tone.  
  
" Ok, whatever, " Blaze said and went on to cracking her neck.  
  
" Hey, hey, has Brakes asked Mom, or Mr. Sir, or the Warden  
about you-know-what yet?" Blaze said picking up her shovel. She had  
abandoned the make-your-shovel-shorter plan, and just decided to dig  
like every one else.  
  
" Eh, I dunno, I'll ask him, YO Brakes!!" Blaze called out to  
him, waving her arm over her head.  
" What?" He said walking over, his shovel slung over his  
shoulders.  
  
" Did you ask Mom or someone about you-better-know-what yet?"  
Bleach asked.  
  
" Uh, no, I'll ask Mr. Pendanski at lunch, k?" He said, eager to  
go start digging so he would have to dig in the hot part of the day.  
  
" Okie, sounds good to me!" Blaze turned around to find Squid  
stand right behind her. " Ack! Can you, like, move, a little bit,  
please?" she asked in a singsong voice.  
  
" What's in it for me if I DO move, huh?" Squid said in a rough  
voice.  
  
" If you move, I'll spare you life, by NOT stabbing you with my  
shovel," Blaze said smiling sweetly. Squid moved. Blaze went to catch  
up with Midget and Deidre, and soon had them laughing. Bleach just  
walked aimlessly with the crowd of kids, going to dig. She looked up  
at the sky, where the sun had not yet risen. There were so many  
stars, her breath was taken away,  
  
"Wow." She gasped.  
  
" No matter how many times I come out here, it still takes my  
breath away," Said a voice behind Bleach. She turned to see it was  
Zero who had said it, and she gasped.  
  
" But you never talk!" She exclaimed, seeing as Zero had only  
spoken once in the two months she had been at CGL. Zero just shrugged  
and started walking with the rest of D- Tent to their designated  
digging site.  
  
When they got there 2 minutes later, she began digging without  
question. She wasn't in a very talkative mood, and felt isolated. She  
grumbled at any question that was directed at her. Then a thought  
struck her. She wouldn't be here forever. She wouldn't be anywhere  
forever. Not home, not here, not school, not in teen years. That led  
to the thought of getting old. She didn't want to get old, no one did,  
but it happens because life happens, every one gets old and eventually  
dies. That led to the thought of heaven. Bleach wondered how beautiful  
it would be, if the judgment for getting in was really that hard, and  
if she would look any different. Heaven. when you die, your spirit  
goes to heaven, and your spirit cant die, so you spend eternity in  
heaven. Eternity, how long was that? It was so long you cant even  
think about how long it is. This scared Bleach, Day after day in  
Heaven, never getting older, never getting sick, and never dying.  
Eternity in someplace on earth meant that you eventually left, because  
well all eventually die, whether it be from natural causes, or we  
could've lived longer, but either people or drugs or alcohol decided  
that our life was over. And you can hang on to that one last piece of  
life with all your will power, if you have some one to live for.  
Bleach had once read a short story about a boy who's best friend was  
on the verge of dying, but they had made a promise of some sort, and  
this boys best friend, Vicky, was living to keep that promise. She was  
living for her best friend. But then a boy got a letter from his  
parents saying to stop forcing Vicky into living, because she doesn't  
want to anymore, at least that's what her body was saying. She was in  
a lot of pain. So the boy went to visit her, and told her that she  
didn't have to live just to keep a small promise they made, and he  
flew back to the state he live in. The next day, he got news that  
Vicky had died (A/N: If you wanna read that story, It's in Chicken  
Soup for the Teen soul #1). Bleach new that this person had gone to  
heaven, because she had a really good, kind hearted, trusting, and  
willing soul. Bleach wondered if you were meant to meet the people you  
knew in heaven, and she wondered how many people she knew there.  
Another thing that scared her was God. He was the most powerful thing  
in the universe, more powerful, than any bomb, or electric piece of  
technology. Bleach didn't know if he made everything happen, or  
interfered with his creations that had so vastly spread across the  
lands. A lot of these people across the lands were not the best  
people in the world. In fact, almost about 50 of them were here,  
digging around Bleach. Bleach looked around and realized that every  
ones holes were a lot deeper than hers. She got back to digging, and  
was really kinda bored, so she began counting how many more shovels it  
took to be done.  
  
" Very chipper today aren't we?" Zigzag said walking by to the  
water truck.  
  
" Yes, as chipper as a chipmunk," She croaked. Her voice was  
scratchy, because she hadn't spoken all day except for occasional  
grumbles and a few sentence.  
  
" She SPEAKS!" Blaze said, imitating George Nox from the movie Angels in the Outfield. Blaze then took a deep breath, but stopped suddenly.  
  
" Pizza!!!" She exclaimed, " I smell Pizza!"  
  
" Don't be a dork Blaze," Barbie said walking ahead of her, " Oh wait, that was a little late."  
  
" You're the dork Barb!" Blaze said, pushing Barbie in the shoulder.  
  
" Mhhmmm, but like I was saying, There's no way you could smell pizza, the nearest Domino's or Pizza Hut is like A Bazillion miles away!" Barbie finished.  
  
They all lined up in their regular line, and X- Ray was about to walk to the front when Disney Eyes cut him off, who raced ahead of him and screeched to a halt at the front of line. X grumbled and walked to the very, back, of, the, line.  
  
" Don't be so down, X," Rebecca chided, " You're behind me now, so be happy!!!"  
  
" Whateva," X grumbled, sounding like he was from Brooklyn. (A/N: Woo hoo! Me thinks Brooklyn people are kool.)  
  
" Oh, so's you's gotta crick in ya neck, or a' you jus' bein' a sour' butt?" (AN: Yes, I can actually do that) Blaze asked, also perfectly imitating someone from Brooklyn.  
  
" Whoa, that was cool," Joe, said, looking back at Blaze.  
  
" Yeah, what other voices can you do?" Squid asked.  
  
" Uhm. let's see. there's British, Hick," Blaze started ticking them off on her fingers. " Hey!" Squid said, " I ain't no Hick!"  
  
" Never said ya were!" Blaze shot back, imitating him. " But ANYWAYS, before I was so RUDLEY interrupted," She shot a glance at Squid. " French, Bulgarian, Australian, Old Guy (AN: that one was for Becca) Valley Girl-"  
  
" You can't do valley girl!" X- Ray challenged.  
  
" Watch me!" Blaze said, and slightly hired the pitch of her voice, started making unnecessary hand motions, and flipping her blonde hair, like every two seconds. " Like, OOOH my gosh! I like went to the mall like, yesterday, and I like bought like all these like clothes and like jewelry, but I cant like find a like outfit that they go with!" (A/N: No offence to valley girls out there, I used to be one!!! I'm not anymore though. Eh.)  
  
" Okay proved me wrong," X- Ray said shrugging.  
  
" Water," Mr. Sir grunted, holding out his hand for Blaze's canteen.  
  
" Mr. Sir, why do I smell Pizza?" Blaze asked sadly.  
  
" Because that's what I had for lunch," Mr. Sir said smiling evilly.  
  
" You did NOT have pizza out in this barren waste land with out ME!!!" Blaze said angrily.  
  
" Afraid I did," Mr. Sir said smiling more. " Get back to diggin'," he said, shoving Blaze's water canteen into her stomach. Blaze grumbled curse words at Mr. Sir, and went back to digging her hole.  
  
" I wonder what the delivery charge was on that pizza?" Rebecca asked Blaze as they were walking back to their holes.  
  
" Eh, I don't think it was delivery, I think it was digorno," Blaze said, glancing back evilly at Mr. Sir.  
  
It was now noon, and almost every one was drenched in sweat.  
  
" Is it just me, or is it hotter today then usual?" Deidre said wiping her forehead with her hand.  
  
" No," Gasped Zigzag, totally drenched in sweat, " You're right, it is way much hotter out here than usual."  
  
" Gah!! The sun!!! I'm dying." Barbie acted out a dramatic death and fell to the bottom of her hole.  
  
" Oh no! With out Barbie what ever shall we do?" Rebecca said in a phony voice.  
  
" With out the love of my life, how will I go on???" Magnet cried, putting the back of his hand on his forehead in a fake fainting type way.  
  
" Near, Far, where EVER you are! I believe -that- the heart will, go ooooonnnnnnnn," Bleach and Blaze broke out into a chorus of My heart will go on, until Meisha stood up in her hole.  
  
" Stop, I have eardrums," She said covering her ears.  
  
" Hey, I'm not THAT bad," Blaze said chucking a chunk of sand at Barbie.  
  
" My hair!" Barbie squealed.  
  
Mom came with the water truck next and Caveman showed him the fossil he had found. X- Ray got all P.O. ed and had his little " If you find anything you give it to me" talk with him.  
  
Near one thirty, everyone was in the wreck room crowded around the fan they had in there, because it was so hot outside, much, much more hotter that usual. Everyone was in there, except for Blaze.  
  
" Dude, I am like Dying," Ziggy said breaking his stare from the broken T.V. " Go find Blaze for me, I'm Watching Alley McBeal."  
  
"Fine, dude, but you owe me," Squid said standing up and entering the scorching weather.  
  
Squid looked in the direction of G- tent, just in time to see the flap flutter as if some one had just entered it. Eager to get back in the Wreck Room where the fan was, he quickly walked over to the tent and opened the flap, and froze at the site he saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Blaze: HAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFF HANGER!!! WOO!!! I'M EVIL!!! HAHAH! O, and NICOLE! I CAN PLAY NUMB BY LP ON THE GUITAR!!! SO CAN BECCA!!! WOO!!! Ehem. Entyways, R&R! R&R R&R R&R R&R or ELLLLSE!! Hee hee I'm a lil high on pixy stix. Woo! 


	12. Towel, fight, and spit exchanging

Blaze was standing over her cot, looking through her backpack, but she was wearing nothing but a towel tightly wrapped around her, and her boots (hee, hee, don't wanna get her feet dirty walking back to the tent). (An: Lol I made it sound like there was a severed head hanging from the ceiling. But no, its just lil ole blaze in a towel, and nothing else. Except her boots.)  
  
" Glasses.. Where are my glasses." She murmured taking some junk out of her backpack. She found them, put them on, and looked up, spotting Squid staring at her form the doorway.  
  
" Oh, God, GET OUT!!! OUT OUT OUT!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" She screamed, clutching her towel more tightly around her. " AND IF YOU EVER BREATHE A WORD OF WHAT YOU SAW JUST NOW, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!!!!" She yelled, every word dripping with venom. Squid backed out of the tent, fell over the steps, but scrambled to get up and ran back to the Wreck Room.  
  
" Did you find her?" Zig asked as Squid sat back down near the fan.  
  
" Yeah. But I suggest you not go see her right now." Squid panted.  
  
" Well, why, I mean, I sent you to go see where she is so that I could go see her," Zig whined.  
  
" Well . I'll tell you, but you have to act like you don't know," Squid said, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
" Ok, dude, I'll act like I don't know, just tell me!!!!" Zigzag said, the patience in his voice wearing thin.  
  
" Well. when I walked into the tent she was there." Squid's voice faded off, even with his Big Mouth Quality, he couldn't get this out in words (A/N: I love that Big Mouth Quality, don't you?).  
  
" Dude, c'mon, spit it out, why cant I go see Blaze?" Zigzag prodded Squid until he finally answered.  
  
" Okay, when I walked into G- Tent, I saw Blaze standing over her bed." Squid faded off again, but Zig punched him hard in the shoulder, his eyes wide, " And she was wearing nothing but a towel. There, I said it," He said quickly, letting out the whole stream of words in one breath.  
  
" Dude!" Zigzag said, a hint of Jealousy in his voice and a twinkle of anger in his eyes, " I knew I should have gone myself!!!!" He turned back to the TV and Squid could tell the gears in his head were turning, but he didn't know it was to plot revenge against Blaze (A/N: I dunno why it wasn't Squid, but the gears of crazy people just work funny. Crazy ppl rule and are hott!). X- Ray invited Squid to a match of pool against him, so he got off the couch and left Zig to his plotting.  
  
A few minutes later, Blaze came in, her hair still wet. She sat down beside Zig, who smiled at her presence.  
  
" Hey Blaze," Zig said simply, " If you wanted to get revenge on some one, what would you do?"  
  
" Uhm. that's a toughie. Well as the Joker says, ' I will hurt those you love most,'" Blaze imitated him by leaning back on the couch, steepling her fingers and putting the biggest cheesiest smile possible on her face.  
  
" Ah, I see." Zigzag said, copying Blazes' pose.  
  
Blaze had been 'sleeping' on the cough this whole time, and heard Squid tell Zig about the towel incident, and everything else.  
  
" Everyone here are idiots," Bleach said, also copying their pose, but still in the sleeping look.  
  
" Hullo there Bleach! Off in La La Land for a while there, eh? Eh?" Blaze said, lightly punching Bleach in the stomach.  
  
" Bringing out the Canadian in you, eh? Eh?" Bleach mocking her. Blaze just stuck out her tongue and went to watch the pool game that was now between X- Ray, Armpit, Squid, and Magnet.  
  
" Aug, my hair takes forever and a half to dry!" Blaze complained, pulling her hair over her shoulders, leaving orange wet spots on the shoulder part of her jumpsuit.  
  
" Mousse and Hair Dryer, I keep telling you!" Barbie exclaimed, " It gives it volume. C'mon," She said pulling Blaze up from her seat, " We're gonna go do your hair, and maybe your make up."  
  
" O make up. Yippee," Blaze said in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
" That's just like you," X- Ray yelled at Barbie from the pool table. " Always giving people tips about how they should look and act."  
  
" They're tips, that's all," Barbie said, narrowing her eyes at X- Ray. " Geez. Who lit your tampon on fire?"  
" Only girls need tampons," X- Ray said, then realizing what she meant (AN: Yes Meisha I know it means: Why are you so pissy, but you only say that to girls, yeah.), " Are you calling me a girl?"  
  
" Maybe I am," Barbie said, examining her nails. " I mean, you don't fight like the other guys, like a girl would. You always side with Mr. Sir or Mom, like a girl would. And you're just not as manly as the other guys, like a girl."  
  
X-ray, Totally insulted, lunged at Barbie, flying. A circle formed around them and Blaze was trying to break them up. It wasn't working.  
  
" What, so now your gonna hit a girl?" Barbie said, throwing up her hands in a gangster gesture.  
  
" If it shows her right, then yeah," X- Ray spat, and threw a punch, which collided with Barbie's jawbone.  
  
Barbie's punch connected with X- Rays eye, which he clutched, and howled in pain. He leapt at Barbie and there was a flurry of punches and kicks and it only parted when Barbie's foot had connected with X- Rays balls, because yes, he is a boy. They both rolled away from each other and X- Ray howled in pain, clutching his manly hood, as it turns out Barbie had won the fight.  
  
The circle diminished and slowly people went going about their own business, even Barbie and X-ray. A black eye started to form on X- Ray's face, and a small bruise appeared on Barbie's Cheek.  
  
" No worries," Barbie said, flinching as she ran her finger across the bruise, " Nothing a little cover up can't cover up." She went to go to the tent to put the cover up on, making Blaze come with her so she could do her hair and Make Up after wards. Bleach came with them to see how Meisha did make up.  
  
Barbie had a battery charged Hair Dryer, Curler, and anything else electric that had to do with hair. The irony of it all is that Blaze looked like she had gone to a prom and had gotten sent to jail in the same night.  
  
" Damn the orange, damn it to hell," Blaze said, leaning her head on a support pole in the middle of the tent.  
  
" I would like to second that gesture!" Barbie said, pulling at Blaze's shoulder, " it makes the make up look not your color."  
  
" Fine," Blaze said, undoing her jumpsuit and tying it around her waist.  
  
" The air is stale in here," Bleach said, standing up from a cot. " I'm going out side, Barbie, clean up all of your stuff. Blaze, your hair is pretty!" She finished, pulling at one of the hair spray- rock- hard- curls. Blaze just stuck her tongue out at Bleach and followed her outside.  
  
" Rebecca wasn't finished with her hole yet, was she?" Bleach asked when they were standing outside on the steps of the tent.  
  
" No, neither is Magnet or Caveman," Blaze said, looking up to recall who she had not seen in the wreck room.  
  
" Woo!" Bleach said; she could still do what all the girls had planned the day before. As if one cue, Rebecca came into view, dragging her shovel behind her. Off in the distance, Magnet could be seen trying to climb out of his hole.  
  
" Dude!" Blaze yelped happily when she realized what Bleach was going to do. " I ditto that 'woo!'"  
  
Bleach drew in a sharp breath and caught Rebecca's attention by waving her arms up and down, and when Rebecca saw her, she gave her a thumbs up.  
  
" YO!" Bleach yelled, " IT'S THE DRIVE BY!!!!!"  
  
X- Ray, who had been walking back from getting a drink, dropped down on his stomach and they heard him say, " I ain't getting flippin' shot in no Drive-by!"  
  
Mr. Sir and Mom also ducked low, Mom hiding behind a pole, and Mr. Sir Look around likes a Mad- Cow. Out in the distance, Magnet had finally gotten out of his hole, only to jump back in once the call was made, Caveman ducked down, and hit red hat was visible just over the top of the hole.  
  
" WAZZUP!!!" Rebecca said, imitating scream from scary movie 1, and giving them the 'rock on' sign. Blaze and Bleach and Rebecca started laughing hysterically at the site of X- Ray, getting up from the ground like nothing happened. Before coming to the tent, Rebecca went up to X- Ray to talk to him.  
  
" So, Drive By, that's your knew name, huh?" X said folding his arms.  
  
" Yeah, because that's what I done!" Drive By said smiling.  
  
" Yeah, I remember hearing you telling Squid about it in the Wreck Room, when you got the, eh, Restraining order or something," X- Ray said.  
  
" Arg, don't remind me," Drive By said, also folding her arms. " Oh well, gotta go!" And with that she gave X a kiss and 'tried' to ruffle his hair (AN: Because it like it would be hard to ruffle his hair because of his 'fro. Yippee!)  
  
Bleach spotted Brakes just outside the showers, getting a drink of water from the faucet. She led Blaze over to him and they began talking.  
  
" Did you ask?" Blaze asked, folding her arms.  
  
" Ask?" He said innocently, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. " I wasn't aware that I was supposed to ask anything!"  
  
" C'mon, Don't joke," Bleach said, shoving him in the shoulder.  
  
Brakes chuckled, " Yeah, yeah, I asked," He turned the water spigot back on to take another drink. The water never touched his mouth.  
  
" Yes," Blaze said, her hand still on the faucet.  
  
" What?" Brakes asked looking at her confused.  
  
" Not 'yeah', its Yes," Blaze said, putting emphasis on the 'S' in 'Yes'.  
  
" O. K!" Brakes said rolling his eyes.  
  
" Well???" Bleach asked impatiently.  
  
" Well what?" Brakes asked, trying to get a drink. Again, his mouth never touched the water.  
  
" What did Mom or Mr. Sir or who ever say about performing??" Bleach said, taking her hand off the faucet.  
  
" Well I asked Mom at lunch, and he said he'd ask Mr. Sir, and Mr. Sir asked the Warden, I saw him go into his cabin," Manny said shrugging (AN: Heh, he dunno if The Warden Be female or Male.).  
  
" So that's it then?" Blaze said folding her arms.  
  
" Well, If Mr. Sir doesn't tell me by tomorrow I'll ask him," Brakes said desperately, trying to keep Blaze's cool.  
  
" Ok, sounds good, Blaze I will race you back to the tent," Bleach said, also catching on to Blaze's frustration, and seeing as she needed to get off some energy why not.  
" You are so on," Blaze said, readying her self in running mode. " One. two." Blaze felt a smile creep onto her face; She jolted ahead and then yelled " Three!"  
  
" Hey!" Bleach yelled running after her at full speed (AN: If Bleach has the running speed of Jaclyn, woo! She can run fast!), her hand groping for the back of Blaze's shirt.  
  
" Girls, tch," Brakes said, rolling his eyes and finally getting his drink of water.  
  
Blaze was laughing as she ran, dodging the stray boys who where aimlessly wandering around in the hotter part of the day.  
  
" I'll get you Hey Steve!" Bleach said in a low voice that made the saliva gurgle in the back of her throat. Blaze shrieked girlishly and jumped up the steps of G Tent.  
  
" I win!" She cried breathlessly. Bleach stuck her tongue out at Blaze and they walked into the tent.  
  
" Oh, ok," Blaze said. Deidre and Caveman were making out on Deidre's cot.  
" Back away slowly, from the spit exchanging," Bleach whispered. Barbie seemed to have gone back to the Wreck room, and that was why Caveman and Deidre had occupied the tent. Blaze started humming the mission impossible theme song, and looked behind her as to not trip over the tent steps.  
  
" Don't trip Blaze." She whispered to herself. 


	13. Oh no! ME GLASSES!

~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Blaze's family had had guests over for dinner, two of their good friends, Mr. And Mrs. Dokenhousein (I have no idea if I spelled that right). Blaze's dad had gotten out the good china, and the off white table cloth. Blaze had had to wash the china by hand, and set out the dinner. When they were all seated, Blaze reached for the grape juice.  
  
"Don't spill Mykalanne," She whispered. And had it been a curse, she spilled, a circle of purple appearing on the tablecloth.  
  
"Oooooh!" Fred (Mr. Dokenhousein (I know for a fact that it is not spelled right, I just guessed...yeah.)) and Blaze's dad cried as if it were a fumble in a football game.  
  
"Damn, I cursed myself," Blaze said, laughing even though she had severely embarrassed herself.  
  
(AN: that a true story right there, only I didn't have to wash anything, it was my mom's job. Hee hee.)  
  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
  
Blaze's foot slipped on a round pebble and landed hard on her face, her glasses pressed against her nose, and it started to sting. She got up slowly, wincing at the pain in her now-scratched-up arms.  
  
"Damn," Blaze said barley above a whisper, "Me and my big mouth."  
  
"Mykalanne?" said a voice from above her, she turned her head to see Mom standing over her, blocking out the sun, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Well, my nose stings a bit, and my arms are scratched up, but other then that, I'm fine," Blaze said, rubbing her arms, "and my name is Blaze."  
  
"Well I can see why your nose hurts, the bridge of your glasses cut into it and now its bleeding," Mom said, ignoring her last statement, "Her take your glasses off so I can wipe off the blood," Mom said reaching in his pocket and taking out a cloth.  
  
"I'm bleeding?!??!! AIIIII!!!! Get it off get if off!!!!!!!" Blaze shrieked, batting at her nose (AN: Sounds like there's a bug on her nose huh?)  
  
"Calm down and just take your glasses of!" Mom said getting impatient. Blaze took her glasses off, which was probably not a good idea. The earpiece was hanging by one hinge, and one of the lenses was completely cracked in half. Blaze tapped the lens and it fell to pieces.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that!" Blaze said sarcastically. Mom attacked her nose with the rag and Blaze jumping and jerking away from him.  
  
"Wha-ow- hey -mom- stop- aug- MOM!" Blaze finally got mom to stop dabbing at her nose, and he put an alcohol cotton ball on her nose, and Blaze let out a hi pitched whimper/shriek. He then gave Blaze on of those nose band aids that were white and small and went across your nose (AN: hahaha those are so cool, Ratso wears one, he's a bad dude in the Jackie Chan cartoon... *shifty eyes* what? I don't-get-regularcableGOODBYE!).  
  
"Hey Mom!" Said a voice that turned out to be X- Ray with Squid following him, "What's happening?"  
  
"Oh nothing Rex, Mykalanne here just had a clumsy moment, isn't that right, Mykalanne?" Mom said with a smile to big for his face.  
  
"My Name is X-Ray."  
  
"My Name is Blaze," Blaze and X- Ray said at the same time. (AN: I just had to put this in, a 3rd grader made catcalls at me when I was walkin home, wonderful ole world innit?). They looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Squid asked, just noticing.  
  
"Why, why aren't I wearing my glasses?" Blaze asked, looking up at Squid sarcastically, "This, this is why," she finished throwing her broken glasses at his feet.  
  
"Ouch," Squid said looking at them, "Don't you have another pair?"  
  
"No, no I don't," Blaze, said shaking her head," Bleach, can I cry for loss of one of the 5 senses most important to mankind as we know it?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you may," Bleach said, loosing her Rain was one thing, but practically loosing her sight? That was way beyond the border. Just then the dinner bell rang.  
  
"Come on, dinners ready, then it's to bed with all of you," Mom said, helping Blaze up, "Oh, and Mykalanne," He said just before they left, Blaze didn't even bother to correct him, "here, after dinner take a shower before all the boys get back and wash up all them cuts in your arms," He said, flicking a shower token at her which she caught, but only just barely (AN: yes, I know she already took a shower for today, but getting all scraped and cut down your arms, deserves another shower. Yep.). She pocketed the coin, and waltz clumsily into the Mess Hall, stumbling over pieces of floor panes that were sticking up out of the ground.  
  
"Hey, girl you need a hand there?" said a voice from behind her, and big rough hands wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a large torso. Blaze looked up to see it was the same guy she had kicked in the balls yesterday.  
  
"No, I'm alright, thanks," Blaze stammered, trying to push away from his body, but his grip grew tighter and began to hurt her waist.  
  
"Are you sure baby? I can protect you from the bad things in the world," He said with a sickening sneer.  
  
"She said 'No thanks'", said a voice from behind The Guy. He turned around still gripping Blaze and she saw it was Squid, who had straightened up to his full height, which amazingly was a little taller then The Guy.  
  
"Hey Fish-boy stay out of this, it's between me and the lady," The Guy sneered.  
  
"Yeah well, Thlump (AN: OMG IT'S THLUMP!!!! YAY!!!), we all know that you got here by raping your best friends girlfriend (AN: wait! Not Yay!)!" Squid growled, making the last part louder. Blaze's eyes widened, and she started to jerk around in Thlumps arms.  
  
"Loooooook!" Drive By called, "Blaze is havin' a SPAZ ATTACK!!!!"  
  
Thlump let her go.  
  
"Freak," She heard him murmur. (AN: Ok ya'll, if ya look at the movie, Thlump looks like a rapist *throws hands up in the air* that's all I'm sayin! He does!)  
  
"No! Nothings wrong with me!" Blaze said covering the top of her head with her hands. As soon as Thlump walked away, Blaze dropped the act.  
  
"What was that?" He asked confused.  
  
"Eh, It scares people who annoy me, and its fun for the locals to watch!" she added putting her finger in the air. "But what really annoys me isssss... this place!" she finished closing her eyes and pulling on her hair. It was only then that Squid realized she had make up on and her usually straight-a-few-inches-past-the-shoulder-blonde-hair was curly and just barely past her shoulders.  
  
"What's with this?" He asked tugging at a piece of her hair, but she swatted his hand away.  
  
"Eh, it was Barb's idea," Blaze said shrugging, "And don't touch-a MAH hair," she added with a smile.  
  
"Fine, whatever, see ya later," He said turning to walk to the D- Tent table.  
  
"Yup, Laters," Blaze said and trounced back over to G table, but she didn't eat anything. She decided she wasn't hungry and took the shower Mom suggested and went to bed.  
  
"That's a lil strange of Blaze..." Barbie said during dinner, "To go to bed so early. And not eating her dinner. That's not like her at all."  
  
"I know..." Drive By sighed.  
  
"You guys tired yet? We should get to bed, you know, diggin' tomorrow," Bleach said standing up.  
  
"Digging every time there is a tomorrow," Disney Eyes complained.  
  
"What?" Midget and Deidre (who still sadly does not have a nick name... what? I'm thinking!) Said in unison.  
  
"Never mind," Disney eyes said and followed Bleach out of the mess hall and they all went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY! I finally updated! And ya know what else? I FINALLY SAW NEWSIES! And I have one thing to say! SPOT!!!  
  
Spot: what?  
  
*Glomp* yay! You're a CUTIE!!!! @_@  
  
anyway, say hello to my good friend: the review button! *Jedi Mind Trick* YOU WILL REVIEW!!  
  
| | | | | | | | v 


	14. I dont have a title for this one

  
  
OK!!!! Well. I hate this chapter its all depressing and like, but I tried to fit everything that popped into my head into my story so here you have me child abuse= angsty and crappy writing. Blah get on with the chapter buries head in pillow I was randomly holding for comfort- I put my head in the pillow out of embarrassment aha I like the end of this chap for no reason in particular reason. HEHEHEHE im evil.  
  
P.S. the cookies are black!!!  
  
P.S.S. MAMA PEE PEE!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAH get on with the chapter now. . AUG!!! im hi off lemonade. Wait why are you still reading this??? READ THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
The next morning as the boys of D Tent were getting ready to go dig, Bleach burst in, already in her orange uniform, but her hair was still un-brushed.  
  
"Hey, Uhm, can you guys help me get up the girls, they're not getting up," Bleach said making an effort to brush back her hair.  
  
"Yeah, we'll help, C'mon guys," X- Ray said leading the boys out of the tent.  
  
The girls were still sound asleep in there beds someone was even snoring (coughBarbiecough).  
  
"C'mon deed, wake up," Caveman said shaking Deidre's foot, which was sticking out. Deidre merely jerked her foot away and mumbled.  
  
"Barb, get up por favor, "Magnet said, but fell to the ground with the air knocked out of him the next second because Barbie had kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"uhm, Bleach what do you want me to do," Squid asked, standing in the middle of the room, Joe and Martin were now helping to get Barbie up.  
  
"Wake up Blaze, but I tell you, it won't be easy," Bleach said trying to pull a brush through her hair.  
  
Squid walked over to Blaze's cot, and looked at her sleeping form.  
  
'Wow,' he thought, ' She looks real innocent when she's sleeping, almost like an angel... key word almost.'  
  
"C'mon lil girl, wake up," Squid said shaking her shoulder. Blaze just shook her head and turned over so she was lying on her stomach.  
  
"Here, try this," Bleach called tossing a spray bottle to Squid. Everyone in the whole tent was now trying to wake up Barbie, and caveman was currently on the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
"What do I do with the spray bottle?" Squid asked.  
  
"Spray Blaze with it, and if she still doesn't get up, take the covers off of her," Bleach said in the crowd around Barbie's cot.  
  
"k..." Squid said, and he sprayed Blaze in the face, but she didn't move, she just pulled the covers more tightly around her. Squid pulled the covers off of Blaze, who was wearing a black tank top and pink boxers. He didn't wake her up immediately because what he saw on her back. See, her shirt was halfway up her back, and running down Blaze's back, were little lines, and some crissed and crossed, and some were curvy, but the biggest one was in the middle of Blaze's back, and it was shaped like a hand. Squid reached the conclusion that these were scars, and he reached out to touch one, but as he barely touched Blaze's skin, she cringed, making Squid pull back, and she muttered something. Squid wasn't sure what she had said, so he turned to Bleach.  
  
"Bleach! She's still not waking up!" He called to the mass still around Barbie's cot.  
  
"Uhhhh... Tickle her! Damn this girl will –not-wake- up!" Bleach said holding Barbie's foot to keep her from kicking anyone.  
  
"Where do I tickle her?" Squid asked.  
  
"Anywhere!" Bleach answered "Be careful though, she laughs loudly!"  
  
Squid started to tickle Blaze's sides, and she jumped and started laughing loudly like Bleach had said. He continued tickling Blaze and she turned over and tried to hit him away, still laughing, her face turning red. Squid held her hand away and smiled, and she rolled off her cot and fell onto the floor, landing with a thud.  
"Are you up now?" Squid asked leaning over her face.  
  
"YES I'M UP!!" Blaze said jumping up, "I'm up I'm up I'm up!"  
  
"What were all the scars on your back?" Squid asked, her, as Blaze shot a look over at the crowd still around Barbie's bed.  
  
"Car accident," She said in a monotone, walking past Squid with out looking at him. He could tell she was lying.  
  
"Move, move, you people are going about this the totally wrong way," Blaze said breaking through the crowd around Barbie's bed. Blaze leaned over Barbie and whispered in here ear.  
  
"Barbie, Bubba (her cat) got into your make up," she said, quickly standing upright as Barbie sat up straight in her cot.  
  
"Again? I thought I hid it- Heyyyyy! Blaze! No fair!" Barbie said pouting.  
  
"Hey life isn't fair, and trust me, if it was, I would be the first to know," Blaze said putting her hands behind her back. As Squid looked at her back again, he could still see some scars running along her shoulders. He figured that's why she never wore shirts without sleeves. Bleach shooed the boys out, and made her friends get ready to dig, and as they were leaving, they heard moans of reluctance; they also hear Bleach yelling at them to hurry up.  
  
Later at around 11:30 mom came by with lunch, and that had been the day that the supply truck had come, so the cookies they got weren't entirely dried out yet. As Blaze reached for a can of sliced peaches, Mom slide a carrot under her hand  
  
"Mom what's this for?" Blaze asked annoyed.  
  
"Your eyes, the warden don't want you to be too blind that you can't see your hole!" Mom said with fake enthusiasm that would fool anybody.  
  
"Bull crap," Blaze said, sticking the corner of the carrot in her mouth anyway.  
  
"Watch your language Mykalanne!" Mom said wagging a finger at Blaze. Blaze did an annoyed mock of his face and sat on the edge of her hole, her legs swinging over the edge. Squid came over and sat down beside her.  
  
"I know you where lying to me this morning when I asked about your scars," He said, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Blaze said glancing at him nawing on her carrot.  
"Can't be any worse then my home life," Squid said shrugging.  
  
"You'd be surprised," Blaze said, and her sentence was followed by an awkward silence.  
  
"So?" Squid asked.  
  
"So you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, where should I start?"  
  
"The beginning."  
  
"Right. Well when I was three years old, my mom got pregnant, and I was soooo happy, 'cuz I always wanted a younger sibling. But when she was giving birth to my baby brother Adam, she died. My dad and Adam thought it was my fault, because I just HAD to have a younger sibling-"  
  
"Didn't you say you had an older brother? Jack or something?"  
  
"Yeah, now he's 19, and he's like my best friend, because he knows it's not my fault. But anyways, my dad thought I needed to be punished, so he built this back room that no one knows about, and the walls are COVERED in knifes of all shapes and sized that you can think of. On the day I was arrested, he ordered the Miracle blade III perfection series-"Blaze shuddered.  
  
"Well, he abused me. And the woman he was going to marry helped him. Got it? I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Bleach don't even know that," Blaze finished with a sigh of withdrawal and she took a bite of her carrot.  
  
"Whoa, you have one whacked up and insane family, but not even Bleach knows? But you barley even know me, why did you tell me?" Squid inquired.  
  
"Well I guess I trust you."  
  
"Trust me?"  
  
"Yeah I mean you didn't tell anyone about the 'towel incident, so yeah, I trust you," Blaze said, and Squid looked down guiltily, but Blaze never saw, because Bleach came up next to them at that moment.  
  
"Have you guys seen Midget or Zero?" She asked.  
  
"No," they replied in unison.  
  
"FOUND EM!" Drive By called, looking down on a hole. Bleach, Blaze, and Squid walked over to the hole and saw Midget and Zero making out in Zero's hole.  
  
"Oh, alrighty then," Bleach said backing away from the hole. Soon after that every one returned to their digging and Squid couldn't keep what Blaze had said out of his head.  
  
' You didn't tell anyone...'  
  
'Aug!' he thought, shaking his head. ' Why cant I get her voice out of my head! Stupid big mouth of mine, why did I have to tell Zigzag?? Why couldn't I have said she was sleeping? Dammit dammit dammit! Get your mind off of it Squid, it will all maul over. Soon, soon.' He stopped digging and looked around and saw Magnet at Caveman's hole, looking at an object in Caveman's hand.  
  
"Hey X!" Caveman called a gestured for X-ray to come over to his hole. Z wandered over, and soon, all of G and D tent were standing crowed around, looking over each other X and Caveman had the argument about the little tube and they decided X would turn it in tomorrow morning.  
  
"No! X-Ray! Caveman's tired, and he needs his hands to heal!" Deidre said walking up to X who had pocketed the tube (Oy we all know what it is).  
  
"What's the problem here?" Asked Mr. Sir as he snuck up behind X-ray and Deidre. Thankfully, he had stopped a fight breaking out.  
  
"Fighting eh?" He said putting on an evil grin. "Well this outta be punished. X ray, you will dig the rest of Deidre's hole, and Deidre, you will run a mile," He finished grinning wider, he looked around, and pointed out the trail on which Deidre was to run. "3 Laps should be a mile," he said, and Deidre took off.  
  
"She looks like she's running to save someone!" Blaze said laughing. "Like Indiana Jones!" Midget finished, and when Deidre passed, they sang out the Indiana Jones theme song.  
  
"So Indiana, since X-Ray has to dig your hole now, wanna come to the Wreck Room with us?" Asked Bleach as she hopped out of her hole.  
  
"Yeah, there ain't nothing better to do," The newly proclaimed Indiana said shrugging.  
  
"So, Indiana, how does it feel to have run one whole mile in the freaking, hot, desert?" Blaze said acting like a reporter. She held an invisible microphone in front of Indiana who just stared at it. "Fascinating," Blaze said taking her hand back before Indiana could say anything. Midget cracked up and they turned to enter the Wreck Room.  
  
Just as they walked, Blaze bumped into Squid, who was leaving.  
  
"Sorry," she said slightly blushing.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Midget said, giving Blaze a playful push. "Somebody's got a crush!!!!"  
  
"NO!" Blaze exclaimed in defense. "I'm with Zig. And besides, the flirting is Indiana and yours job!" and with that she strode off to watch TV with Zigzag.  
  
"You know she's lying, right?" Bleach asked, giving Indiana and Midget a sideways look.  
  
"Oh yeah," Indiana said nodding. Bleach led the girls to watch a game of pool between Zero and Caveman. Bleach looked around for Brakes, but he wasn't there.  
  
Blaze got up and left Zigzag to go take a nap in the tent. When she got to the tent she squinted and looked around, and came to the conclusion that everything looked bland, and Blaze wanted her space to be her own lil house type thing.  
  
"Time for drastic actions," Blaze whispered to her self and walked over to her duffle bag and looked for her tape. She always had tape so that she could tape something back together if it ripped. But instead of taping something back together, she took out her good charlotte poster and taped it directly above her bed, and then put all the smaller pictures of the band around it. Then she added her Tom Felton collage. Then she started working downward, and she put her pirate things that Barbie had given her, and she put the picture of Michael Lee from a cartoon called Witch Hunter Robin that Drive By drew for her on the other side of her cot. She put her schedule from sixth grade and seventh next to each other, and a little fake flower that had a card attached to it that said 'be your own kind of beautiful,' beneath that. Next came a script that her drama class had performed before she left, an old comic that she made in science class in sixth grade called 'carrots', an old, old, old belt that broke when she was going to Las Vegas, a small picture of the twin towers surrounded by clouds that said at the bottom 'heaven has just become more beautiful,' Both of her Good Charlotte Calendars, He National Geographic calendar, her Harry Potter calendar from 2001, a letter from her biological father, a picture of the Redlands temple, a small black square that said Loser on it, a collage of pictures she had printed out in fifth grade, pictures of all her five cats, and a single picture of Jeremy Sumpter, a lot of pictures of Spot, Racetrack, Snitch, Tumbler, Mush, and Skittery from Newsies she had gotten off the internet, her two Beatles posters, the ' Abbey Road' one and the 'let it be' one, her Simple Plan poster and an old wrinkled paper that was written in calligraphy that said 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return'.  
  
"Done," she said flopping onto her cot. She lay there with her eyes closed breathing as heavily and loudly as she pleased.  
  
"Whoa, I can see a little attempt to feel more at home has gone on here," said a voice from the door. Blaze opened her eyes and looked up to see Squid looking at the tent wall behind her.  
  
Blaze put her head back down and closed her eyes again. "Whatcha want Squid?" she said in a low uninterested voice.  
  
"Ah, nothin', just wanted to see where you were seeing as you weren't with Zigzag," Squid said shrugging. He looked down at Blaze and saw her fingers tapping the cot. "What interments do you play besides guitar?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Blaze said, putting one hand behind her head.  
  
"I'm just curious," Squid said shrugging.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Blaze said, her voice devoid of all emotion.  
  
"Will you just tell me?" Squid said, the inpatients in his voice starting to show.  
  
"Fiiiiine!! I play Violin, Flute, and I can play piano by ear. There. Ya happy now?" she asked.  
  
"Look at them! They look soooo cute together!" Midget whispered to Indiana, whom were both watching from a distance.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta find a way to hook em' up!" Indiana prodded.  
  
"Yeah!" Midget whispered, and they walked away in thought.  
  
"Why did you only bring your guitar if you play violin and flute and piano too?" Squid asked.  
  
"One: You can fit a piano in a case. Two: I didn't have enough money to let them bring my other stuff. Why are you asking me-"Blaze was cut off by Brakes bursting into the tent, an ecstatic look on his face.  
  
"BLAZE!" He almost screamed! "BLAZE! The Warden is gonna let us do the show!"  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!" Blaze yelled jumping up out off her cot. He hugged Brakes, and they started dancing around the tent, completely forgetting that Squid was there.  
  
"We're gonna do the shoooow, we're gonna do the shoooow! " They sang in harmony.  
  
Welllll maybe it wasn't the last part that I liked.... I think it was the part where uhmmm.... Well I don't know. NE WAYSSSSSSS im happy. Yes sir. Why don't you look at the bottom of the screen and acquaint your mouse with my good friend the REVIEW BUTTON. . yeah!!!! 


	15. the BIG hole

  
  
HI EVERYONE!!! giggle AHA I'M BACK!!! I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE!!! AHAH! I'M SO HAPPY I THINK I'LL DO A DISCLAIMER!! Disclaimer: I don't own holes, or the D-tent boys, and if I did I wouldn't share Squid or Ziggy! No no! tee hee!  
  
To Alex: Yes I finally updated.  
  
To Kristen: I know you're not OFFICIALLY in the story but you are mentioned!  
  
To Nick: if you read this I know you didn't review but still! Because YOU'RE grounded from the computer still, I suddenly ENVY you for moving to Washington. THERE IS A REASON! Because! It'll be raining freakin half the freakin year and it like wont rain here and I love the freaking RAIN! EHH!!!!  
  
I promised all my friends that I would update AS SOON as I was ungrounded, and thus, I am doing so! OMFG lordy! I have written so much of this story because I had no life for ONE WHOLE MONTH. I thought I was going to die. I'm just so happy! JOY! I WAS SOOOO bored I even started THREE MORE STORIES that I MIGHT put on FICTION PRESS! I was SOOO BORED that I cleaned my room for a WHOLE WEEKEND. JOY!!! I'm just so damn happy!!! OK NOW YOU CAN ALL READ WHAT I WROTE BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO READ IT.  
  
The next morning X showed the gold tube to Mom. Mom said something into his walky-talky and a dust cloud appeared out in the distance.  
  
"Who's in the car?" Disney Eyes asked.  
"The Warden," Armpit told her, like it was something to be afraid of.  
  
The warden stepped out of the car and looked around, beckoning Mom to her side.  
  
"X-Ray! C'mere please," She asked in a sweet voice. X walked over to her. "This where you found it?" She said, waving the gold tube in his face. X-Ray nodded and walked back over to his hole, pointing at it.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," He said loudly. The Warden smiled and patted X-Ray in the back.  
  
"Mr. Pendanski, drive X-Ray back to camp, give him some shower tokens, and a snack. But first, fill everyone's canteens!" She said, turning to Mom.  
  
"I already filled them," Mom said smiling proudly.  
  
"Excuse me?" The Warden said, her sweet cover up dropping immediately.  
  
"I had already filled them when you drove up in the car," Mom said, still smiling, but now not as proudly.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I ask when you last filled them?" The Warden said, getting in Mom's face.  
  
"No you didn't but-"Mom said but was cut off by The Warden.  
  
"Now these fine boys have working hard. Don't you think it just might be possible they have taken a drink, since you filled their canteens?"  
  
"Its possible," Mom said, looking down.  
  
"Oh, its possible," The Warden scoffed. Mr. Sir started laughing in the back round. "Caveman! Will you come over here please?"  
  
"Come on over here," Mr. Sir said, copying the Warden.  
  
"Now, did you by any chance, take a drink, since he filled your canteen," The Warden asked nicely.  
  
"Oh, no, I'll be fine, I have plenty," Caveman said shaking his head.  
  
"Excuse me?" The warden said, taking off her sunglasses.  
  
"I might have, uh, drunken some," Caveman finally said.  
  
"Thank you," The Warden said smiling. "May I have your canteen please?"  
  
"Oh God," Mom Murmured as The Warden gently took Caveman's canteen and walked over to Mom, and shook it in his face. "Do ya hear the empty spaces?"  
  
"Yes, I can hear," Mom said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then fill it. If that's too much trouble, you can grab a shovel and Caveman here can fill the canteens!" She said lusting the canteen into Moms stomach. Mom walked over too the water truck and filled up Caveman's canteen while The warden stared shouting out orders, say something about 'digging this dirt twice.'  
  
(AN:!!!! OMG! That was allll directly from the movie, word for word!! YAY!!!)  
  
That began the working of the 'big hole' as I like to call it. Blaze and Bleach were partners, and they were the first to connect holes with any one and it was Midget and Indiana. When they actually knocked down the wall, Midget said,  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were knocking down houses today!" with a fake look of surprise on her face.  
  
"We're from Indio! We're construction workers who widen the road with out notice and nock down peoples' houses without notice! We're EVIL!" Blaze said evilly, waving her shovel over her head.  
  
"Hey! That happened to me and then I moved in near Blaze!" Disney eyes said poking her head up from her hole.  
  
"And then you lived near Kristen and Brittany too!" Blaze yelled back.  
"Wait... who's Brittany?" Disney Asked.  
  
"Uhm... I don't know... o well! Back to diggin'!" Blaze said and dug her shovel into the ground.  
  
Three days passed. If they were supposed to be looking for something, they never found it out there in the big hole. This made the warden PO-ed.  
  
"What are you guys, Stupid? Three Long days, and this is all you Jack-asses can come up with? DIRT!?!" The warden practically screamed. That had been the day that Armpit had tried to trick the Warden into thinking he had found the oven dial in the big hole, and gotten a week of shower privileges taken away. At lunch Disney Eyes suggested that she was getting mad so easily because it was her special time of the month. The others laughed at DE but didn't comment on the subject any further. Blaze stared up at her, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What are you starin', you little twit?" The warden snapped at her.  
  
Blazed closed her mouth and pointed at the warden, "PROFANITY!"  
  
"Blaze, relax, it was only ass!" Drive by said. Blaze turned to Drive By and pointed at her.  
  
"STOP THE PROFANITY!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Stupid Mormons," Disney Eyes murmured shaking her head.  
  
"DISCRIMINATION!" Blaze yelled at DE.  
  
"STOP!!!" The Warden yelled. "EVERYONE! Turn in for the night."  
  
There was a groan of soar muscles as the kids jumped out of the Big Hole, dragging their shovels back to camp. Dinner that night was basically the same, all those nasty beans, and the tents chattering and laughing about stuff. Zero's and Midgets hands were on top of the table. They were locked together! Everyone tried not to stare but it was very hard to let it pass unnoticed.  
  
"Are you two officially an item?" X-Ray asked staring at their intertwined hands. Midget looked at Zero who nodded and Midget blushed a deep red that made Drive By laugh. Blaze again decided to pass up dinner, which confused everyone because she had been fine with dinner since a week of her arrival at CGL, and they had been there, what, three months now?  
  
After dinner everyone was heading back towards the tents and G and D tent went to D tent to talk as they normally did. Bleach flopped down on the nearest cot, letting out a long sigh.  
  
"Something the matter?" Magnet asked looking at her strangely, seeing as she had fallen onto his cot.  
  
"I'm tired," Bleach said turning over.  
  
"LIAR!" Midget exclaimed. "You can't be tired you broke into Blaze's sugar stash and ate some gum AND Jolliranchers! You should be on a sugar hi!"  
  
"Noooo I didn't break into Blazes' sugar stash!!" Bleach exclaimed in defense as Blaze walked toward her with that 'ready-to-kill-' look on her face.  
  
She raised her fist over her head and swung it down, stopping inches from Bleaches face. She flicked her nose instead. Mind you she flicked her nose hard.  
  
"If you do it again I WILL punch you," Blaze said flashing a sarcastic smile. Blaze walked to the other side of the tent and flopped down on a cot.  
  
"Oooooo! Somebody lit her tampon on fire!" Barbie said smiling, as she walked across the tent as well. The tent cracked up, and a sock hit Barbie's head.  
  
"Blaze, What is a P.P.?" Barbie asked Blaze out of the Blue.  
  
"BARB!!! It's a PINCONE PAL!!!!" Blaze exclaimed and the two fell into fits of laughter.  
  
"Did you just understand that?" Armpit asked to Caveman.  
  
"No," He said shortly looking at the two girls funnily.  
  
"Good cuz neither did I," X-Ray cut in.  
  
"Well at Girls Camp, we have this thing called pinecone pals, and they secretly leave you presents in you're A-frame, and at the end you tell your person that you were their pinecone pal, and when Barbie here got her present, her Pinecone pal left her a note, and it was 'signed, your PP' and she turned to Blaze all confused and was like –I'm quoting from back then- ' Myk, what's a PP?' and Blaze was all, 'Uh, a PINECONE PAL!'" Bleach explained with a have bored, half amused look on her face.  
  
"Hey guys!" Caveman said, pulling Zero to the front of the crowd in the tent. "Check this out! Zero, what does D-I-G spell?"  
  
Zero thought for a moment, silently forming the letters with his mouth.  
  
"Dig!" He said smiling. The tent stared silently at him.  
  
"So what is this thing you guys are doing?" Drive By asked waving her hand back and forth between Caveman and Zero.  
  
"I'm teaching him to read and write," Caveman explained.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! That's so nice of you Cavey!" Indiana shrieked and pulled Caveman into a hug. Midget, who had still been holding Zero's hand, gave his hand a small squeeze and smiled at him.  
  
"For how long have you been teaching him to read?" Disney eyes asked.  
  
"A while now, its really going great!" Caveman said excitedly. Blaze changed the subject randomly at seeing Sunny walking in circles around Zero.  
  
"Zero, my cat sunny really seems to like you, and my parents really don't like cats, and even though I've had her since I was 4, I was wondering if you want her..." She said kneeling down to pet Sunny. Zero looked at her in disbelief but nodded all the same. She looked down at Sunny and she seemed to have a bigger smile then the ones that cats always had. It reminded her and Bleach of the Cheshire cat. Mom coming into the tent interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Ok, C'mon ladies, to your tent. Boys, lights out!" He said leading the girls back to G-Tent. He ushered the girls into their tent and made sure they were all in bed before he left. The tent was silent for a minute then –  
  
"Mama peepee?" Drive by said in a baby voice. The tent broke up into snickers and giggles.  
  
"Where's that from Drive by? Barbie asked, looking over with one of her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well its from a Home movies episode, were Coach McGuirk is running from the Cry –Walkers, and he goes insane, and Brenden, Jason, and Melissa find him and have to feed him marshmallows," Rebecca said thinking back on the episode.  
  
"Huh... how interesting... I have never heard of it," Barbie said nodding.  
"Barb!!!" Blaze said, smacking her pillow with her fist. "its funny!! LAUGH!!!"  
  
"Why don't YOU laugh?" Barbie said, throwing her stuffed dog at Blaze. Blaze dissolved into a fit of giggles, burring her head in her pillow. "Oh Bleach!!" she said sitting up quickly.  
  
"Wha?" Bleach said tiredly.  
  
"We's's gonna do the show!" Blaze said excitedly.  
  
"Yayyyyyy," Bleach said in a soft voice, half-heartedly putting her fist in the air. Everyone slowly fell of to sleep as Blaze told her life story. Soon even Blaze fell asleep.  
  
AHHHH THAT WAS A SUCKY CHAPTER ENDING!!! But shifty eyes I don't care. Well. I guess I should. But I don't. really. Not very much. Well anyway I guess I just wanted to start the next chap w/ a new day thassall. I guess. I SAW THE THIRD HP MOVIE AND DRACO IS SOOO BEAUTIFUL LIKE DROOOOL yayyyyy. THE FEET! LEAH!! THE FEET!!!  
  
Ahem. I would like all of you to get nicely acquainted with my little friend the review button. He is purple. He loves you. He likes to be clicked. SO CLICK HIM! .!!!   
  
V YAY!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Death

HELLO!!! I updated all soon and like!! WOW ITS SO AMAZING!! ANYWAYS. Last night, I watched Jeepers Creepers, and then I had a dream about it that had nothing to do with it at all. It was really confusing. But it would make a good story!! hee hee. LOOK AT THAT!! I got a BAGILLION reviews for the last chapter! THEY DESERVE SHOUT OUTS!!! WOO!!!  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!!!!  
  
Megan: Oooooh. No im not a bad girl no more!! But last night, I was talkin' to Rebecca at like 11:45 or something, and my Dad walked in a threatened to pull the plug. I was like "NO!!!!" and I got off the internet really quick. But then, he went to bed, and I got back on AIM and only Shannon was on. And she wasn't talking, so I went to bed. YAY!! LOOK AT ALL THE SYNONYMS FOR GOOD!! Even.... Preachy? Lol yay! You likey's my story and that's good!  
  
Alex: yeah.... I know why you deleted em and stuff. But you put the first chap back up and that is happy! . Yeah... thanx for liking my story? Heh. Not much to say here. All is said on the internet!! I feel you deserve a Kirby, but knowing ff.net, it wont turn out right. (' '). That is your Kirby. But you CANNOT use it!  
  
Rebecca: YES I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Yaya!!! You found the Ed doll and I saw it! I love you too. Like a sistah. Wewt! Yes. Martin will be missed. –Whisper- reaaad the chaapteeerrr.  
  
Nosilla: Oooooh. I spelled it wrong. Thanx for visiting my friend The Review Button! Soar... soar... that's like ' the bird soared over the plain of flowers,' huh? Oh. Well I will have to change that sooner or later. Meh.  
  
Leah: Yay! You likey'd the chapter! I remember the Zero thing, YOU typed it. Lol. I'm like. 'OH THAT IS GOOD! There fore I shall keep it!' Hence that is why it is in my story. Lol I should make a chapter that has nothing to do with this story and dedicate it to you and post the lil blurb that you made about my story. Where Zigzag ran away because I broke up with him and Me n' Squid were gonna get married.... GOING TO THE CHAPEL AND I'M GONNA GET MAAAARRIED!!! Haha. YES THE FEET THE FEET!!  
  
Harryptaxd204: Yes. Draco was VERY HOT. And Yes. I do think that Ron was much CUTER. But not HOTTER. Heheheh. Ron was a sexy beast when he did the 'roaaaar' thing. I was like –melt!- haha. YAY! Read on!  
  
Deidre: yay! You likey'd! ....hm.... about the Making Out thingy.... Welll..... maybe this can be arranged. But you'll just have to wait and see, because I'm the author and I can do anything! . !!! Yeee-haw! Wew! I'm tickled.  
  
Marly: Of COURSE I remember you Marls! How could I NOT! That would be like... A SIN!  
  
YAY!! YOU LIKE THE STOREH!! –joy!- that makes me happy! YES IT DID HAVE A SUCKY ENDING!! AND YOU STILL LIKED IT!! OMFG –JOY!-!! lol ok READ ON!  
  
Attackofthemarblesnatchers: AHHA I ALMOST LOVE YOU!!!! YAY FOR THE LIKING-NESS OF THE TWO HOTTEST GUYS IN HOLES!!! Max Kasch (lol this is how you spell it... its pronounced cash tho...) and Jake M. Smith are TOTALLY BEAUTIFUL thru-out the WHOLE DAMN MOVIE! Wewt!! ALRIGHTY! READ ON!!!   
  
The next morning Mr. Sir told us that we wont be digging in the Big Hole any more and we all walked out, and Caveman and Zero could be heard behind us discussing what Cave had been teaching Zero. They all started their holes with small conversations every now and then, but then, when Zero had finished his hole, a little before lunch, he didn't go back to camp. He hopped into Caveman's hole and started to help him dig. D and G tent broke out into whispers like "what is he doing?" "What, does Caveman have his own personal slave now?" "That's no fair!" and "why does he get help!" by the time lunch came the kids were all riled up about this predicament. As Mom called them over to the truck to get lunch, there were remarks such as "where's your whip Caveman?" and "It must be nice havin' your own personal slave, huh?" Caveman defended himself and Zero by saying "He's not my slave, it's an agreement, I'm teaching him to read, remember?" but the other boys just ignored him, and while he was walking by, Squid shoved a shovel full of sand back into Caveman's hole.  
  
"Hey!" Said Indiana rushing to the defense of her boyfriend. "What do you think you were doing, Squid! Don't shove dirt in Caveman's hole!!"  
  
"Hey, I think you would think differently if you didn't like him so much," Squid exclaimed, scowling at Indiana. He took his place in line and got his lunch, stealing more graham crackers then his share, hiding them behind his back so Mom wouldn't see them. Zigzag had been treating himself special because he kept saying it's his birthday.  
  
"Zigzag, if it's your birthday, then what day is it?" Bleach asked him with her head cocked to the side and her hands on her hips.  
  
"July 8th!" He exclaimed and walked away. Blaze went pale. She ran after Zigzag, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure its July 8th?!?" She asked in a worried/ high-pitched voice.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, I think I would know when my own birthday is," He said looking at Blaze strangely. Blaze let out a huge sigh and stormed back over to her hole.  
  
"Dude, Blaze, what's the big deal with it being July 8th?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Magnet, My birthdays on July 5th,she growled. Magnet rose one of his eyebrows.  
  
"So?" Squid said walking past munching on one of his graham crackers.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" She yelled, "I missed my freakin' birthday! Goddamnit. I've been thirteen for three FRIGGEN days and haven't even known it. OH JOY!"  
  
"Oh," Mouthed Squid and handed her a graham cracker. "Happy late Birthday?" he said in a questioning voice. Blaze looked at him like he was an idiot and grabbed the cracker.  
  
"Yippee." She said sarcastically. She went back to digging and every time she threw her shovel full of dirt over her shoulder everyone could faintly hear her saying ' this sucks.' Midget hit her lightly on the head with her shovel (AN: or a bat...) and pointed over to Caveman's hole. Zigzag was standing over him, shoving a graham cracker that Squid had given him in his face.  
  
"Zigzag stop!" Indiana yelled. X-Ray, Armpit, and Zigzag laughed at her and continued to torment Caveman.  
  
"Stand back Deidre," Mom said putting his arm defensively in front of Indiana. She gave a big sigh and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh boy," She muttered. Midget went crazy.  
  
"INDIANA JONES!!!" She yelled flinging dirt from her shovel at Indiana. Indiana threw her hands up defensively trying to fend off the rocks and dirt. The attention then turned back to Caveman and Zigzag who had Mom in between them, Mom being all short and them being all tall.  
  
"I saw what you did Ricky and it wasn't nice. I want you to apologize," Mom said folding his arms. "But first. I want Stanley to teach you a lesson. Go on Stanley hit the bully back! Teach the bully a lesson! Teach Ricky a lesson."  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, teach me a lesson," Zigzag egged on.  
  
"Zigzag-"Blaze started with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry I've got this all under control," Zigzag declared giving Blaze a Malicious grin. The comments of "hit him back" and "teach the bully a lesson" were still going on and Caveman finally tried to feebly bitch-slap Zigzag. It didn't work very well. Zigzag, however, reacted like Caveman had hit him full force and went ballistic.  
  
"ZIGZAG STOP!!" Blaze yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Indiana rushed foreword to help Caveman, but Armpit and X-Ray grabbed her arms, holding her back. She got pissed off. Mom was yelling for them to stop. But Zigzag kept punching, that is, until Zero rushed foreword and jumped on Zigzag, holding him in a headlock. This left Caveman alone in the dirt, and Indiana was free to go help him up and hug him and coo over his cuts and bruises. But now it was Midgets turn to yell.  
  
"Zero, stop you're going to kill him!!" She yelled jumping up and down. Blaze was now worried that her boyfriend was going to kill little Zero, or be killed by little Zero.  
  
"Zero STOP CHOKING MY MAN!!" Blaze yelled stomping her other foot on the ground and making her hands fists. Mom was still yelling at them to stop and Squid watched him scuttle around like a penguin and he kept waving his arms up and down and it made Squid laugh. When he heard Blaze yell he turned to her and he could see in her eyes that she was worried for Zigzag. A gunshot went off. Zero fell off of Zigzags' back, making Midget think he had been shot.  
  
"Zero!" She screamed rushing foreword. "Are you alright?" she asked hugging him.  
  
"No I'm all right, I'm all right," he said slowly getting up dusting himself off. He had not been shot. Blaze rushed over to Zigzag and helped him up, but he kind of pushed her away and gave her the look like ' I-don't- need-to-be-worried-over-by-stupid-little-girls' looks. She backed away and kinda went over to her hole, kicking at the dirt and looking up at the sky. Then the attention was turned to Mom who was yelling in a high squeaky voice.  
  
"I told ya'll to stop! But did ya'll stop?? NOOOOOO ya'll went on and on fighting yer lil hearts out! But when I say that's enough, that's enough!!!" he lectured them. Bleach had been silent this whole fight with her hands over her mouth thinking "dude, these boys are so immature."  
  
"whao. Mom had an outburst," Drive By whispered to Bleach as she walked past. She went over to Blaze and brought her over to were Mom and G and D tent were. Mom was still yelling and screaming about obedience, but then he paused and said something into his walkie- talkie and about 5 seconds later a dust cloud way off in the distance was seen. A car stopped in front of the water truck and Mr. Sir and The Warden got out.  
  
"What happened here?" The Warden asked folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well basically, Zero here almost killed Ricky!" Mom said ratting Zero out. Midget hugged Zero, as if trying to defend him.  
  
"Basically?" The Warden asked. Mom nodded and looked over at Zigzag, who had Blaze trying to look at his bruises, but he kept jerking away. Squid, who was standing by Zigzag, and they were both standing in front of The Warden, ratted Zero out even more.  
  
"Ma'am the only reason Ziggy was beating up Caveman in the first place was because Zero digs a part of Cavemans' hole every day," He explained to The Warden, taking the toothpick out of his mouth. Blaze gave him the death glare, because she didn't want anyone to be in trouble, and Squid started kicking at the dirt. Mr. Sir rounded on Caveman.  
  
"You're not diggin your own hole no more?" He growled in Cavemans' face.  
  
"Well, it's just, I'm teaching him to read," Caveman confessed.  
  
"Read?! Hahaha. Zero, what's this spell? C-A-T," Mom teased Zero, repeating the letters a couple times and laughing in Zero's face. "Hahah! He's so stupid, he don't even know he's stupid!"  
  
Zero looked at Mom with the nastiest glare on his face that even Midget backed away from him a little.  
  
"Alright there will be no more reading lessons, and everyone will dig their OWN hole, got that Caveman?" The Warden leaned into Cavemans' face, pointing her finger at him. Caveman gulped nervously and nodded. The Warden straightened up.  
  
"But Ms. Warden lady- ma'am –person-thing, if I dig my own hole, why cant I still teach Zero to read?" Caveman inquired. Midget and Indiana nodded, them also seeing no problem with that.  
  
"Because I said so, that's why," The Warden sneered. Mom decided to tease Zero some more.  
  
"Zero. You'll never be able to read, and you wont amount to anything. We might as well keep you at Camp Green Lake forever, because digging is all you'll ever be good for. This shovel might as well be your best friend. Take it! Go on! Say hello to your best friend. Now, go dig with your best friend. D-I-G. What's that spell Zero?" Mom said chucking the shovel at Zeros' Feet. Zero picked it up and thought. He looked up at Mom quickly, who was still sneering, thinking that he had once again stumped Zero. That didn't matter. Whether Zero was or wasn't stumped, that didn't matter. Because he swung the shovel full force at Mom's face, hitting him square in the jaw. Mom fell to the dirt ground, unconscious.  
  
"Dig," Zero declared and ran away. He ran really fast for a kid his size.  
  
"GO ZERO!! GOO!!!" Caveman screamed.  
  
"NO ZERO! COME BACK!" Leah screeched, trying to cover Caveman's mouth. "GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"Go ZERO!"  
  
"COME BACK!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
COME BACK!!!!!!"  
  
"uhm guys," Bleach said tapping both of them on the shoulders. "he's kind of gone now." Caveman and Midget stopped yelling, and Midget gave Caveman the death glare. Mr. Sir was Standing over Mom laughing at him, and The Warden was trotting toward them.  
  
"I still expect seven holes from D-tent," and with that she left, going back to her nice cool air conditioned cabin.  
  
"Guys I guess we better turn in for the night," Bleach said, glancing at X-ray, who nodded, and they led both tents back to the wreck room.  
  
Inside the wreck room, Blaze was still fusing over Zigzag.  
"Would you just let me see the cut for Christ's sake?!?" She screeched, grabbing at his arm.  
  
"It's fine," Zigzag said, glancing at her for a second, breaking his constant gaze from the TV.  
  
"That's what they all say, and then the next thing you know, they're lying on the ground, twitchin', because they got a seizure, because their cut got infected, because they didn't let anyone SEE IT!" Blaze declared throwing her arms up in the air. "I give up."  
  
"You give up way to easy," Midget said. She had been a lot more quiet since Zero ran away, but she talked to people every once and a while.  
  
"Yeah, just one of the great things about being me!" Blaze answered with fake enthusiasm. She walked over to the pool table where Squid was teaching Bleach to actually shoot pool and not miss.  
  
"So its like this?" Bleach asked and feebly shot the pool stick, barely moving the pool ball an inch.  
  
"Uh... not really..." Squid answered.  
  
"I suck at pool, I don't think it was meant for me, so just screw the whole pool thing. I'm going to bed," Bleach said and she stormed out of the wreck room.  
  
"She gives up way to easily," Squid said quoting Midget.  
  
"Yeah. One of the great things about being Bleach!" Blaze said, again, with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Are you OK?" Squid asked.  
  
"Sure, just peachy, just random flash backs through out the day," Blaze said folding her arms.  
  
"Flash backs?" Squid asked.  
  
"She probably means like school or something," Indiana said walking past with Caveman.  
  
"What about school?" Squid asked turning to Blaze.  
  
"Nothing, just remembering the guys in my posse, all the girls were in it, except Meisha, because she was home schooled," Explained Blaze.  
  
"Your posse? More like MY posse," Midget said, frowning.  
  
"meh, I don't give a crap," Blaze shrugged.  
  
"Why were you thinking of Alex, Adam, and Nick?" Drive By asked.  
  
"Just a random flash back," Blaze shrugged.  
  
"What was it of?" DE asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing, just drop the topic, later guys," Blaze said and walked out of the Wreck Room.  
  
"Geez, it must not have been a good flash back," Martin said. That's when Joseph walked in, madly.  
  
"Hi Sunshine!" X-Ray said, with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Joseph said angrily.  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray," Drive by started singing. By the end of the song, the whole wreck room was singing to Joseph, who was a deep shade of red by now. Suddenly there was a shriek from outside. People wandered outside and stood in the doorway to see what it was. It was Bleach and Blaze running, like, really friggen fast.  
  
"Dude, what?" Brakes asked.  
  
"There's a Yellow Spotted Lizard out there!" Bleach shrieked.  
  
"And it has like rabies or something!" Blaze added. The wreck room looked in the direction that they had been running from. Also a really fast speed, a Yellow Spotted Lizard was speeding toward the Wreck Room. All Hell broke loose. All of G-tent but DE jumped on the couch, because she said she was going to kill the Yellow Spotted Lizard, but Bleach pulled her onto the couch anyway. The Yellow Spotted Lizard slowly entered the Wreck room, and looked around. All the boys were clinging to the walls, and Martin had grabbed the closest thing to him, a glass bottle used for bowling, and was holding it above his head.  
  
"Get it Martin!" Someone from A-Tent yelled. A lot of other people nodded and murmured 'yeah' quietly. Martin slowly stepped forward. The Yellow Spotted Lizards back was turned to him, and Martin threw the glass bottle. It missed the Yellow Spotted Lizard by and inch. G-Tent shrieked, and bunched closer together on the couch. The Yellow Spotted Lizard twirled around, glaring at Martin. Before anyone could do anything, it pounced and landed on his arm, its claws digging into his jump suit. Martin looked at it with wide eyes, his mouth slightly hanging open. The Yellow Spotted Lizard opened its mouth wide, and bit Martin on the shoulder. The Wreck Room gasped. Martin fell to the ground, shaking. The Yellow Spotted Lizard ran out of the Wreck Room, going in the direction of the holes. The whole Wreck Room rushed toward Martin.  
  
"Martin, did it really bite you?" 'Sunshine' asked.  
  
"Yeah dude, and it stings like a bitch," he said, grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"What happened here?" Mr. Sir said walking into the Wreck Room.  
  
"A Yellow Spotted Lizard bit Martin!" a kid from C- Tent yelled.  
  
"Stop joking, stuff like that's not funny," Mr. Sir growled.  
"We aren't joking!" Bleach and Brakes yelled in unison. Mr. Sir pushed through the crowd around Martin and leaned over him. Martin pointed to his shoulder. There were two small holes in his jumpsuit, and a little stain of blood near them.  
  
"Shit," Mr. Sir murmured. He helped Martin up, and led him out of the Wreck Room.  
  
"What do you thinks going to happen to him?" Drive By asked, concerned.  
  
"He's going to die," X-Ray said with a frown.  
  
"WHAT?!?" both her and DE shouted in unison.  
  
"He's going to die," X-Ray repeated. "I remember first coming here and while I was getting my jumpsuit and stuff, Mr. Sir told me to leave the Rattle Snakes and Scorpions alone, but if the do bite me, I wouldn't usually die. But then he told me ' at all costs, avoid the Yellow Spotted Lizards, because if one bits you, you will die, a slow and painful death, and no one can help you anymore. Always," X- Ray finished looking down. DE stood up on the TV. Zigzag gave her the death glare.  
  
"EVERY ONE!" She yelled. "CAN WE PLEASE GET A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR MARTIN BUSTOS, WHO WAS BITTEN BY A YELLOW SPOTTED LIZARD 5 MINUTES AGO!" the Wreck Room fell silent, and everyone lowered their heads.  
  
"OK THANK YOU!" DE said and jumped off the TV. Everyone resumed his or her daily events. Blaze left the Wreck Room after that, saying she was going to bed.  
  
Martin was never seen again.  
  
OK!!! That is the chapter! I'm angered. Ff.net wont let us do the lil astric's or the lil wavy line thing's no more. GR! AHA I actually liked the ending of this chapter!! It doesn't give the next chapter a very good beginning, but WHO CARES. Well. I should. But I don't. not. Really. At. All. Huh. Ok. I WOULD BE SO MAD IF I MISSED MY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE I HATE BEING 12!! DAMMIT. . aaaiiiI! Ok.  
  
DO you know what sustains the Life of my good friend the Review Button? Reviews. So don't kill him, REVIEW. FEED HIM! –Sigh- I'ma have to call in Kid Blink to Yell at you. –nodnod- watch newsies. When he's yellin bout the Strike: THAT'S HOW HE'S GONNA YELL AT YOU!!! Minus the Oscar in the background mocking him. –Slaps Oscar for Mocking Kid Blink- I hate you. You hott almost bald scabber. SERIOUSLY!! He like needs ROGAIN or SOMETHING because he HAIR LINE is like WAAAAYYY far back! Ok im done.  
  
FEED HIM!!  
  
V 


	17. some new kids and stuff

I'm Ba-a-ack! Hmm. I wonder who made up that lil phrase thing. K but NEWAY when I posted this I am SO close to finshing the story and im posting this at 3 AM. Ugh I forgot my sleeping pill and I just took it a lil while ago. Ugh ugh ugh. ANYWAYS! Shoutouts!!   
  
Rebecca: AHHH I'M DISSAPOINTED IN! ::sulk::  
  
Ok I know I forgot to say sorry, so here it is. I'm sorry that I killed him off, but I needed a spot for nicole, because Twitches spot was Zeros'.  
  
Oh phew! You were just kidding! I thought I was gonna get shot there...  
  
LOL I can imagin Joseph blushing like that too. Didn't he do that when we sang 'sunshine' to him in Humanities? I swear he did. LMAO I wont tell him you said that I PROMISE.  
  
A note of advice: if you wash you pants, stay in your PJs so you don't have to be in your underwear. I do that all the time. PJs are comfy. yay!  
  
Nosilla: thanx for not starving the review button. It likes reviews... they're like cookies! Yay! ::huggles you::  
  
Alex: Ahhh you be quiet I dunnot care if it sounded like the movie, I had writers block and it was that time in the story so nyeah. NYEAH!! Hoy. Lol yes, her Dumbass shoe stealing Stanley. Ima get shot.  
  
Attackofthemarblesnatchers: wah yes he died wah. Lol yes sorry my profile was so long. I changed it tho. Tis very short now. Hehe. :: sigh:: don't we all wanna meet the commentary boys? ::gasp!:: you have no hot guys at your school?!? Ahh well that's ok I don't either. ::sob:: wait! No nvm. ::sob:: lol yes I'll try to read your story. I'm all dead right now so it may take a while.  
  
I WRIRE MORE!!!  
  
Harryptaxd204: yay thanx for liking my chap. ::gasp!:: you didn't care when martin died?!??!?!??!?! REBECCA!!!!!! . . AHH!!! ::gasp gasp:: I'm hyperventalating.   
  
Leah: yay t'was a good chap. Yes Zero REALLY did have to run away, because Twitch needs a spot. Arg I hate explaining this. Yes he will come back. We need 2 write your verse! Ahh!  
  
Oh. I'm NOT 12 any more I'M 13!!!!! . yayyyyy bwauuuH! Here's a lil disclaimer: I dunnot own holes, cuz if I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfics about them.  
  
W00T there's a random SQUID POV in here! ::joy!:: READ ON MAN! READ ON!!!  
  
After Dinner:  
  
SQUID'S POV  
  
It wasn't that different with out Zero. He was always silent anyway so it was like he was never here in the first place. The only real difference is Caveman. He stopped being all "oh I miss my parents" and started being all "Oh I miss Zero." I was walking around outside the Wreck room, between the showers, the tent, and the wreck room.  
  
Then I heard something. It was really faint, like the kind of noise where you question if it's in your head or not. I walked kind of towards the Wreck Room and the sound stopped. I walked toward the showers and it wasn't there either. I walked toward the tent and it appeared again. I walked a little closer and it grew a little louder. I walked closer again. I realized it was someone singing. I thought, 'Oh, it's probably Bleach, she sang really good that night of Truth or Dare.' But then I remembered that Bleach was in the wreck room. I walked closer and listened to the voice. It wasn't the best, not like church bells or anything, but it was nice to listen to all the same. I walked closer and tried to make out words. I heard all the S's that were made, but not much else. I walked right up to the door of the tent, standing right in front of the flap, not opening it. I didn't hear the whole song but I heard part of it.  
  
"And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life," The voice sang. I didn't know who it was so I slowly opened the Tent flap and entered G tent.  
  
"A sooner or later its over I just don't want to miss you tonight," The person sang. I looked at the person, and even though their back was turned to me I could see that it was Blaze.  
  
"And I don't want the world to see me, cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broke, I just want you to know who I am," She sang, bobbing her foot in time to the music that I could faintly hear through her headphones. Suddenly she turned and saw me. I was going to run away, but I was like "oh hell she saw me I'm in trouble". When she had saw me, She immediately stopped singing and sat straight off, the head phones flying away under the abyss that was her cot.  
  
"SQUID!!!" She shrieked. I flinched. Hoo boy I'm gonna get it now. " You didn't hear me sing did you?"  
  
"I heard you," I nodded. Before I could do anything, a pillow hit me full force in the head. I know that those pillows are flat, but still, it hurt.  
  
"WHAT?!?" I cried in defense. Bad defense, I know.  
  
"GET OUT!!!! And learn to KNOCK!" She shouted hitting me with the pillow again. Ouchie. The pillow came flying at me, and miraculously this time I caught it. I grabbed if from Blaze and ran out of the Tent with it.  
  
"SQUID I HATE YOU!!" I heard her yell after me as I ran away laughing like a maniac.  
  
END SQUID POV  
  
That night:  
  
"You guys, I'm going to miss Martin," Drive-By confessed.  
  
"Me too," Echoed the whole tent. A hard thud was heard. Bleach had punched her pillow.  
  
"Stupid Yellow Spotted Lizard. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She shouted.  
  
"You guys, Squid stole my pillow!" Blaze whined.  
  
"Shut up Blaze, he likes you," Indiana said sleepily.  
  
"No he doesn't! No one likes me!" She complained.  
  
"Zigzag," Indiana pointed out.  
  
"That was a miracle. I dunno what he sees in me," She sighed.  
  
"Brakes," Indiana suggested.  
  
"He has bad tasted in girls," She said in defense.  
  
"HEY!" Bleach yelled.  
  
"Except you Bleach, except you," She finished. . The tent was silent  
after that, and each of the girls slowly fell off to sleep in slumber-  
land. (AN: neverland!)  
  
That Morning:  
  
"You guuuuys, wake uuuuup," Bleach whined, hitting all the  
girls limply with her pillow. The girls groaned and slowly got up.  
  
"I forgot to take a shower last night," Midget sighed. "What  
with Zero being gone and all."  
  
"You know what's so great about 'miss-naming' a camp?" Blaze  
said pulling on a black shirt.  
  
"What is so great about this?" Barbie yawned.  
  
"We all brought our swim suites, so avast, we shall take  
showers in our swim suites," Blaze told them all.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this sooner," DE complained.  
  
"I thought you would be smart enough," Blaze shrugged. Most of  
the girls had been smart enough, the rest took showers in their  
jumpsuits, and Blaze had laughed at them. Like ' HAHAHAHHAHA!!'  
  
Mom and the D-tent boys walked past and Mom banged on the metal  
pipes holding up the tent.  
  
"C'mon ladies, lets go," He shouted leading the boys to the  
'Library'.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Blaze whispered to Bleach and ran  
into D-Tent, retrieving her Pillow, and stealing Squids, and ran back  
into G-Tent, throwing both pillows on her bed, and ran to catch up  
with every one.  
  
"Ok!" she gasped when she caught up to Bleach and Barbie.  
  
"What did you go do?" Barbie asked.  
  
"I retrieved my stolen pillow!" Blaze said evilly and pumped  
her fist into the air. Squid, unfortunately, heard her.  
  
"Why you little!" he yelped and gave her a nuggie.  
  
"OWWWW SQUID STOOOOP!!" she yelled. Surprisingly, Squid stopped  
and Indiana and Midget burst into laughter. Armpit walked by with DE  
and looked at them weird. Blaze glared at them and continued walking  
out to the barren wasteland that was a lake.  
  
After Mr. Sir gave them their digging assignments they started  
to dig, as usual. Then Midget stopped digging and looked up at all the  
others.  
  
"I wonder who's gonna finish first today," She said, not really  
asking the question, more wanting everyone to miss Zero the way she  
did.  
  
This made the others stop digging too, and they looked at each  
other. After a while, they all just shrugged and continued digging.  
Caveman seemed like he was digging slower then usual. Everyone could  
see that, and he seemed to be in slow motion in general through out  
the day. Then everyone remember that he had to dig two holes that day,  
and just decided he wanted to save his energy.  
  
It turns out X-Ray finished first this time. Then Squid, then  
Bleach, then Indiana, Magnet, Barbie, Blaze, Armpit, Zigzag, Midget,  
and they left Caveman out there alone, him halfway through his second  
hole.  
  
"God bless his poor soul," Bleach murmured as she walked back to  
camp. A little while after everyone was done, whether you were in the  
tent or the wreck room, you could hear Caveman.  
  
"ZERO!!!" he would call. "ZEEROOO!!!"  
  
Then Midget would join him, to try and call him back to camp to be  
with them. But he just wouldn't come back.  
  
This happened for about a week, all the time in which The Desert Rats  
would practice. The told The Warden that they would be to tired to  
practice if they had to play out in this heat, so she let them  
practice in her cabin. Remember now, the band consisted of Blaze,  
Bleach, Brakes, and Drive-By. Drive-By may have never been  
acknowledged as part of the group, but it's because she plays the  
bass, and no one cares about the bass. (HUGE A/N: I'm just kidding.  
Everyone loves the bass Rebecca. All men bass players in bands are  
hot. Hah. Look at that I said all men bass players and I MENT IT!!  
.!!)  
  
On the day before the performance, something happened that changed the  
events in the everyday way of life in the past week at Camp Green Lake  
for D and G tents.  
  
While Caveman and Midget were out there yelling for Zero, a Yellow  
Camp Bus came. The doors opened and out came a boy and a girl. Zero  
and Martins' replacements. The girl had semi- curly black hair and the  
boy had brown hair with a red visor over it, and he was taller then  
the girl. The members of G and D tents watched from afar, as Mr. Sir  
ushered them into his office and gave them their new clothes for the  
next year and a half. Then Mom popped up out of nowhere and brought  
them over to where G and D tents stood.  
  
"Hello everyone!" he said, in his too-cheerful voice. "These are your  
new Tent mates, Nicole and Brian!"  
  
"H-hi." The one named Brian stuttered.  
  
"Hello!" Nicole said a little too cheerfully. There were  
acknowledgements of nods and murmurs of 'hey' or 'what's up.' Mom went  
into the whole thing about introducing them and having Bleach and X-  
Ray interrupting them to say their 'real' names. They all went to  
their tents after that. Nicole walked in and commented on how she  
liked their 'humble home.' Bleach was her 'mentor' and was going to  
take her on a 'tour' of the great CGL. Right before they went out the  
tent flap, Nicole saw Blazes' collage of random pictures, and when she  
left the tent something wasn't the same in that collage.  
  
"Something's different about your picture thingy," Barbie said, also  
not able to put her finger on it.  
  
"I know..." Drive-by agreed and they both stood in front of the collage  
staring at it.  
  
"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Disney-Eyes asked as she walked behind  
them, quickly glancing at the collage.  
  
"uh..." was all Drive-by gave her in response. DE apparently noticed it  
too, and started staring at the collage with them. Then with them  
joined Midget, who was followed by Indiana.  
  
"I don't... know..." Indiana said putting her finger on her chin. A moment  
after that Blaze returned with a full canteen of water, screwing the  
top on. She set the canteen down on her cot and stared at the collage,  
and took a glance at all her friends.  
  
"Why are you all staring at..." she couldn't find the words in her  
mouth so the made some weird hand motion at the collage. "...At the  
thingy?"  
  
"There's something different about it," Midget said in a zoned out  
voice.  
  
"Really?" Blaze said and joined them in their looking. She squinted  
and walked really close to the collage because she was practically  
blind without her glasses. After a minute or so, Blaze jumped and  
pointed at the collage.  
  
"Racetrack!" She yelped.  
  
"What?" Barbie asked.  
  
"A picture of Racetrack is missing!" She said in a shrill voice.  
"Nicole took a picture of Racetrack!"  
  
"Oopsie..." A voice said from the entrance of the Tent. There  
stood Nicole and Bleach, just coming back from the wreck room.  
  
"Why?" Blaze asked Nicole. "Why hast thou forsaken me?"  
  
"Because he's so beautiful!!" Nicole explained. "Yes! I am one of the  
few and many who have seen Newsies, and LIKED IT! I love Racetrack!  
And you have pictures! I needed one of therefore I couldn't have gone  
on with a day to day basis without seeing him for a year and a half!"  
  
"Well..." Blaze started. "Ok. You keep the picture. If it keeps you  
mentally stable, you keep that picture."  
  
"Thank you!" Nicole said in a loud voice and randomly hugged Blaze.  
Bleach started laughing.  
  
"Nicole... choking... not breathing..." Blaze coughed out. Bleach laughed  
even harder at that comment, and Nicole stopped hugging Blaze.  
  
Everyone turned to Bleach and said at the same time:"What!"  
  
"I think Nicole has been the quickest to get her nickname ever. 15  
minutes here and she's already been named," Bleach explained and  
laughed some more.  
  
"AH! I have a nickname?!" Nicole asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes By-golly you do!" Bleach laughed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What is it already?!" Drive- By asked.  
  
"Racetrack!" Bleach declared proudly.  
  
"YAY!" Nicole jumped up and down.  
  
"ahh! That makes me wanna be named Kid Blink!" Blaze snapped her  
fingers.  
  
"And me Cowboy! Uh... er.. Cowgirl!" Drive-by stuttered.  
  
"Fribbles! David didn't have a nickname!!" Indiana cursed.  
  
"I dunno which newsie I liked the most..." Disney-Eyes said in thought.  
  
"I hated that movie!" Barbie said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"So did I," Brakes said, making a pass-by-thingy by the tent.  
  
"BRAKES!" Bleach called after him. "YOU NEVER SAW IT!"  
  
"You like Racetrack!?" Midget asked Racetrack (AN: the next lil convo  
thing will be mighty confusin. You have been warned.)  
  
"Yes I do," Racetrack said, nodding.  
  
"But I like Racetrack!" Midget yelped.  
  
"Well that's too bad! I got him first!" Racetrack said in an evil  
voice.  
  
"Hey guys?" Brakes said, popping his head into the tent.  
  
"What?" they all said in unison.  
  
"I need to borrow Bleach, Drive-By, and Blaze really quick, we need  
to go practice," He said. All the girls nodded and the ones needed  
left while Midget and Racetrack went on arguing about... Racetrack.  
  
"Why did them's all need to practice... and for what?" Racetrack asked  
Disney Eyes.  
  
"They's is a band, and they are performing for CGL tomorrow night. You  
came just in time, you lucky dog, you," DE said lightly punching  
Racetrack.  
  
So they practiced.  
  
They had dinner.  
  
They went to bed.  
  
And tomorrow came all too soon.  
  
  
  
there you have it. The next chap is unbelievably long because  
I'm making you sit through like 15 songs, but I'll list them out  
in the beginning so if you like one you can read that one.  
::Joy!::  
  
Feed my review button!  
  
V 


	18. The Band concert damn this is an annoyin...

  
  
OK!! Yes. This is an ENORMOUSLY LONG FREAKIN ANNOYING CHAPTER because  
there are 15 songs. BUT! I will be nice and list out the songs.  
  
My lovely disclamer: I don't own holes!! OR! The songs below that are not by me. If you wanna go read a song or somethng, you can go read a song or something. ARG my fire-alarm died so like every minute it goes BEEP! And I'm about to shmack it. GR!! Ok here are the songs.  
  
Again-Me  
  
Why my life sux- Me  
  
I'm Not Okay(I Promise)-My chemical romance  
  
Puff the Mafic Dragon- Peter Paul and Mary  
  
Rain-Dana Glover  
  
Rescue- Uncle Kracker  
  
Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
The Real Folk Blues- Yoko Kanno (this ones in english yo')  
  
Mexican Wine- Fountains of Wayne  
  
Zombie Dog- Me (NOOOOOO!!)  
  
The Betrayer- Me  
  
Never Find it- Me  
  
Anthem of our dying day- SOTY (YAY!)  
  
Taking over me- Evanescence  
  
Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen ( YES! )  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Adri: OMG I KNOW!! IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME TO HAVE THE NICK NAME OF A  
NEWSIE!! YES THAT IS A LOT OF COUSINS TODAY IS TUESDAY WHERE ARE  
YOU!!! LOL! YAY I AM HYPER TOO THANK YOU FOR SAYING MY STORY IS  
AWESOME!!   
  
Yes awesome does seem to be your word  
  
Alex: yeah Zero ran away, poor leah. BUT HE COMES BAK! I updated  
soon.  
  
Leah: YES I FINISHED THE STORY! Now I just have to upload all of it.  
Geez I think ppl have a thing with reviewing in caps. . Yes you  
still love Zero. But you cant have both Zero AND Racetrack, so you  
have to choose, who's it gonna be, huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Rebecca: thankies for the review! ! Toting... it's a good thing I  
have a dictionary! Lol about the joseph thing in a way swoons also.  
I RIPPED OFF YOUR AWAY MESSAGE!! XD  
Myk  
  
Aka  
  
Idiot  
  
Aka  
  
Me.  
  
Nosilla: OO! I want some cookies. COOOOKIES! OO. yay  
thanx for reviewing!  
  
Kristen: Yeah, thanx for liking my story even tho we r not friends.  
Lol I thought you were gonna review and go ' I HATE YOUR STORY BECAUSE  
I HATE YOU!' but when you didn't I was all glee! yes yes we can  
still be nice. Nice-y nice.  
  
Ok, just so you know, there are conversation-type things between the  
songs. Yes yes.  
OK! ON WITH THE ANNOYING AND GRR-ISH CHAPTER!!  
  
  
  
Racetrack had trouble getting up that morning, but who didn't the  
first time you had to wake up at 4:30 AM.  
  
"C'mon lazy retard," Drive-by said, pulling Racetracks' dead weight  
out of the tent.  
  
"Dun wannaaaaa..." Racetrack groaned. Blaze and Bleach watched the two  
act like weird-o's and knew that DE, Drive by, and Race would all be  
good friends. Bleach turned to Blaze, who was fumbling with her rain.  
(AN: Ah yes, the long forgotten rain, is now remembered.)  
  
"Yanno what?" Bleach asked her.  
  
"Hmmm?" Blaze responded.  
  
"We never sang that one song we were gonna sing when you got here,"  
She recalled.  
  
"Wow, someone has a good memory," Blaze mocked. "Tell ya what. We's  
can play it at dah thin'y tonight, k?"  
  
"Alright, hold on," Bleach said and ran off to tell Brakes and Drive-  
By.  
Bleach approached Brakes, who was laughing with Sunshine about  
something.  
  
"Brakes!" she called, out of breath.  
  
"Wha?" He answered, stifling his laughter.  
  
"Yanno that one song that Blaze made us learn by heart and play it at  
every practice?" She asked.  
  
"Uh... you mean her favorite one?" He thought.  
  
"Yeah! Well she wants us to play it at the thin'y tonight," She told  
him.  
  
"Ok, no problemo, the drums are really easy for that song," He winked  
at her and went back to talking to Sunshine.  
  
Next Bleach went up to Drive-by who was laughing hysterically with  
Racetrack.  
  
"Drive-By, yanno the one song, about the rain, and the one bridge, and  
yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Drived-By slowly nodded.  
  
"K, we're gonna play that t'night," Bleach confirmed.  
  
"Ohh! I like that song!" Racetrack said cluelessly.  
  
"Awesomeness," Drive-by high-fived her.  
  
After that Bleach went back over to Blaze, who had grabbed a shovel  
for her and was walking with DE and Armpit.  
  
"But, to get to my point, how do we know that penguins wont attack  
us!! I mean they live all alone on the big ole continent, probably  
plotting our demise!!" Blaze argued with them.  
  
"Whatever Blaze," Armpit shrugged.  
  
"It's true! You'll thank me one day!!" Blaze called as Bleach pulled  
her away to go dig.  
  
"So you told everyone?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am I did," Bleach nodded.  
  
"well that's good," Blaze said dully.  
  
"Hellllllo!" Racetrack said popping up out of no-wheres.  
"well hi!" Blaze said surprised.  
  
"Listen, I dunno how to work the machanics of a shovel, who can help  
me?" Race asked curiously.  
  
"Uhm... Well Twitch over there seems to be a natural, so... I guess you  
can go ask him..." Bleach suggested.  
  
"Okie!!" Racetrack said smiling. She rushed up to Twitch and soon he  
was helping her start her first hole.  
  
"Yanno... I think she eats cereal in the morning," Bleach said, hauling  
a shovel-full of dirt over her shoulder.  
  
"Kinda like you and ceminary, huh?" Blaze remarked, mimicking Bleachs'  
digging actions.  
  
"Oh, you shush," Bleach said simply. After that they started digging  
in silence, pausing every while to have short conversations. After a  
while around 11:30, Mom came in the truck with lunch.  
  
"Oh, what a joyous lunch," Racetrack said sarcastically.  
"Really? I think I'll celebrate," Said Twitch in the same tone as her.  
Racetrack giggled at his remark. They sat together and talked and ate  
their lunches.  
  
"Ohhhh I think we have a new couple!" Barbie whispered to Magnet.  
  
"Aye chika, that I think we do," He agreed. Barbie smacked him lightly  
on the shoulder.  
  
"you reminded me of a pirate when you said that!" She laughed.  
"Arrrrr" He imitated, making his finger into a hook. Barbie laughed  
again and hugged him randomly.  
  
"well... ok!" He said happily.  
  
"They look like there having fun," Disney eyes said to Armpit,  
gesturing at Barbie and Magnet.  
  
"Yeah... are you gonna have your graham cracker?" 'Pit asked her.  
  
"Today is gonna be like every other day we've been here, yes I am  
going to have my graham cracker 'Pit," DE said, acting strangley like  
a teacher.  
  
"When you're serious it's scary," He told her.  
  
"Well I'm hardly ever serious, so I must be hardly ever scary," She  
told him smiling.  
  
"No... you're still scary a lot," He told her, with a hint of humor in  
his voice.  
  
"Why you!" Disney-eyes said, tackling him.  
  
"arg!" he...'arged.'  
  
"Oh I wonder who's gonna win that fight," Drive-By asked X-Ray,  
opening her can of peaches.  
  
"'Pit, all the way," X-ray told her, acting like a person with one of  
those big #1 fingers at a football or baseball game.  
  
"Hey, are you dissin' my home-girl?" Drive-By asked, arching an  
eyebrow at him.  
  
"What happens if I was?" X responded giving her the same look.  
"This!" She said, attempting to tickle him.  
  
"Drive-By... I'm not ticklish," He reminded her.  
  
"Aw darn," She snapped and swallowed a peach, gagging at the too sweet  
taste.  
  
"They look like they're havin fun," Blaze said to Zigzag as she threw  
the balogna out of her sandwhich.  
  
"Yep..." Zigzag answered in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him, putting her hand on his forehead, only to  
have it swatted away. "You're not...uhm... very talkitive."  
  
"Whatever," He said dully. Then Blaze started yelling at him that this  
was the side effect of the cut he got in the big fight, that it was  
probably infected, and he was gonna die soon.  
  
"They fight like they're married," Bleach told Squid, who was muching  
on one of the many graham crackers he always had.  
  
"True..." Squid told her in the same tone Zigzag was using with Blaze.  
  
"Hello?" She said waving in front of his face. "Earth to Squid!  
Spudly!! Squiddy!! SQUIDLY!!"  
  
"What?" He said finally snapping out of it.  
  
"You were all silent and staring like. T'was weird. What were you  
staring at?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," He replied too quickly.  
  
"You were SO staring at something!!" She said, and followed where his  
trail of vision had gone. "You were staring at Blaze!" She whispered  
to him.  
  
"No I wasn't!" He denied.  
  
"Liar! You so were! You like her don't you?" Bleach poked his shoulder  
as she pestered him about the question.  
  
"No, why would I like her?" He replied, not being able to meet  
Bleach's eyes and speaking hesitantly.  
  
"Oh... Harsh," Bleach said as she finished her lunch and went back to  
digging.  
  
Caveman was just getting his lunch, when he eyed the open truck door.  
He walked toward it and leaned in the car, Mom still hadent noticed  
him. Twitch walked up behind him nodding. Caveman quickly climbed in  
the car and started the egnition, pushing the gas petal to the floor.  
  
"Put her in gear!" Twitch shouted. Caveman did just that, and drove  
off. He got a couple hundred yards, and then he drove into a hole. He  
scrambled out of the car and ran out into the desert. Practically the  
whole camp was cheering him on. After that, the Warden came and it  
took all of C, D, E and G tents to lift the truck out of the hole.  
  
About an hour after lunch everyone was done with their holes, even  
Racetrack and Twitch, and they were all walking back to camp. The all  
looked to the road where a black car was driving into camp.  
  
"Jaguar," Twitch said nodding. "It's a nice car... When Caveman stole  
that truck..."  
  
"that was awesome," Zigzag said smiling.  
  
"Maybe he found Zero, Maybe they're both still alive," Armpit  
suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe Santa Clause and the Tooth fairy are still alive," X-Ray  
said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah and maybe my mom'll stop drinkin' and my dad'll come home,"  
Squid said hopefully.  
  
"Uh, you guys we should go practice on last time and then help Mom and  
Mr. Sir with that stage they said they made, yanno set everything up,"  
Brakes told Bleach, Blaze and Drive-By.  
  
"Uh, sure Brakes... you just reminded me of Martin," Drive-By said  
sadly, hanging her head low.  
  
"Oh. Damn. How so?" Brakes asked her.  
  
"He always popped up outta no-where like you just did and I was all,  
'Hey! Its Martin!!'" She explained. Everyone looked at eachother sadly  
and threw their shovels in a pile and walked to the Mess hall, which  
was where they would be playing.  
  
When they walked in there was Mom, feebely trying to set up the make-  
shift stage under the instruction of Mr. Sir. After watching for about  
two minutes, Brakes approached them.  
  
"Mr. Sir, d'ya mind if I give it a try?" He asked.  
  
"Go Ahead," He grunted.  
  
"Thank you Manny," Mom said colasping onto one of the tables, out of  
breath and exhausted. In no time at all, Brakes had the stage set up.  
  
"Go Lawn-mower boy!" Drive-By shouted.  
  
"Only on Thursday," He pointed out. All of them laughed at the inside  
joke.  
  
"Ok, uh, the stage is set up, and we'll leave the rest to you," Mr.  
Sir said, walking out of the Mess hall with Mom trailing at his heels.  
  
"So... what do we need?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Well, the amps first of all," Brakes said.  
  
"And the mics," Bleach added.  
  
"And the other stuff," Drive-By put in.  
  
"And my hats," Blaze finished. They all made a mental checklist.  
"OK! Off to find the stuffs!" Bleach said and they all went to get the  
things they needed.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Bleach walked back into the Mess hall  
with two amps, Brakes following her with microphones he had paid The  
Warden to ship in... because yanno, Brakes always has money, followed by  
Drive-By who was carrying the guitars, her bass on her back, followed  
by Blaze who was holding a make-shift hat rack and a big bag of hats.  
  
"Now all I need is a vespa, and pink hair," Drive-By joked with Blaze.  
"Yeah, and put a sign on your bass that says 'pretend it's blue,'"  
Blaze responded.  
  
"But I like having Murrays red guitar!" She argued.  
  
"Ahhhh shut up! The Wiggles are gay!" Brakes shushed her.  
  
"That hurts Brakes. Cut me deep. Cut me real deep," Drive-By said,  
looking at Brakes sadly.  
  
"Oh p-sha, you'll get over it," Bleach said with a wave of her hand.  
Drive-By shrugged and put the guitars up on the stage.  
  
"Are you sure you put this thing together right Brakes," Blaze asked  
as she walked on the stage to put down the make-shift hat rack and the  
bag of hats.  
  
"yes ma'am," Brakes said, setting the mics down in front of the stage.  
Blaze got a big smile on her face.  
  
"Come Lardo-Lad! Let us test the strength of the stage!" Blaze called.  
  
"Right away Big-Boned-Bobby!" Drive-By Laughed and ran up on the  
stage.  
  
"You guys!" Bleach called with a hint of anger in her voice. "You are  
NOT fat!"  
  
"Shush Broomstick-boy!! You're ruining the fun!" Blaze called. Midget,  
Indiana, and Disney Eyes walked passed the Mess hall, stopping at the  
door to look inside.  
  
"Look!" Drive-By pointed at them.  
  
"Where!" Blaze looked around blindly.  
  
"there! At the door!" Drive-By pointed again. Blaze squinted at the  
three blury figures and knew who they were.  
  
At the same time, Blaze and Drive-By said, "Avast! It's Slim-jim-o,  
Twigo, and Beef-boy! YAY!"  
  
"you guys are starting to scare me," Brakes said walking out of the  
mess hall.  
  
"Hey!" Blaze called after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get the sign!" He called back. "come help me!"  
  
"Bleach go help him! Me and Drive-By still hafta test the stage!"  
Blaze told Bleach, who ran out the door.  
  
"Drive-by and I," Indiana corrected from across the room.  
  
"Yes well... ok!" Blaze said and motioned for Drive-By to stand next to  
her.  
  
"how shall we test this?" Drive-By asked.  
  
"The only way possible!" Blaze cheered.  
  
"The fun way!" They said in unison. They began jumping up and down on  
the stage, stomping on every part of the stage to test it's strength.  
  
"Tis very strong," Blaze concluded.  
  
"Yes. Nothing can break it if we can't!" Drive-By hi fived Blaze.  
Brakes and Bleach walked back in the Mess hall with a rolled up tarp-  
ish thing.  
  
"How's the stage?" Brakes asked them.  
  
"Good! You did good Brakes!" Drive-By called.  
  
"Yes!" Brakes cheered and pumped his fist in the air.  
  
After they had everything set up, they went and had dinner, because  
the performance thing was immediately after dinner.  
  
"I'm only eating the bread. I sure as hellck wont be able to sing if I  
eat the spoop," Bleach said tearing off a piece of bread.  
  
"Hellck?" Brakes questioned her.  
  
"Hell plus Heck equals Hellck," Bleach explained.  
  
"Ok, but back to the bread thing, that goes for me too," Blaze agreed.  
  
"Ditto!" Drive-By piped up.  
  
"Weird-o's," Brakes said as the dinner server guy piled spoop onto his  
tray.  
  
"aug! after all this time and it still smells!" Drive-By commented,  
holding her nose and fanning the air in front of her.  
  
"What the spoop?" Brakes asked her, shoving the tray in her face.  
"Aug! Yes!" She cried.  
  
"But its soooooo goooood," He said sarcastically, eating some.  
  
"Ok, Stop, you're gonna make me throw up," Bleach said.  
  
"Ah, sorry," Brakes gave up.  
  
After they had all eaten their dinner, they went back to their tents  
to get ready.  
  
"You know Brakes is gonna do his hair really retarded like, so we're  
gonna have to help him, right?" Drive-By said, pulling out the bag,  
which contaned her band clothes, from under her bed.  
  
"As always," Bleach answered, doing the same.  
  
Blaze plopped her bag onto her bed and unzipped it. She started  
pulling out clothes when something clattered to the floor.  
  
"eh?" She said, bending down to pick it up.  
  
"What's it, Blaze?" Bleach asked her.  
  
"Oh. My. G-!" Blaze said standing up straight.  
  
"Wha?" Drive-By asked.  
  
"I must be the STUPIDEST person on EARTH!" Blaze said.  
  
"Why?" Bleach asked her.  
  
"Right here, in this very bag, with all my other band stuff, I have,  
my band glasses," Blaze finished, holding up a pair of glasses. (AN:  
those are my glasses now, for those of yall who wonder, they're black  
rimmed glasses. Yay! .)  
  
"You truly are stupid," Drive-By said pulling out her combat boots.  
  
"Ah, how I have missed these things," She said hugging her boots.  
  
"I missed my convers," Blaze said, digging through her bag to find  
them.  
  
"I missed my regular shoes," Bleach said, laying them out on the bed.  
  
"AHH!!" Blaze cheered. "My dickies!!" She cried hugging her black  
dickies pants.  
  
"Well at least you have pants, I have that one skirt with the black  
tights," Bleach said pulling them out of her back.  
  
"Oh my God!" Drive-By said.  
  
"What?" Blaze asked.  
  
"The toast pants!!" She cried pulling out a pair of white pants with  
like 15 zipper pockets and suspenders.  
  
"AH! So many memories!" Blaze cried. "Evan!"  
  
"Evan!" Drive-By answered.  
  
"Where was I when this happened?" Bleach asked.  
  
"You weren't in our science class, that's for sure," Blaze told her,  
pulling out two black shirts.  
  
"You guys?" Brakes asked walking in. "what?? You havent even gotten  
dressed yet?"  
  
"uh... no... too many memories," Drive-By told him. Brakes was dressed in  
all black with a spike collar.  
  
"Ahh!" Blaze said, pointing at the collar. "It's the Faustus collar!"  
  
"From that one comic?" Bleach asked her.  
  
"yeah!" Blaze nodded.  
  
"As always, you need help with your hair," Drive-By sighed at Brakes.  
  
"Well, at least he didn't try to 'be like Beckham' again," Blaze  
pointed out.  
  
"True, true," Drive-By nodded. She then turned back to Brakes. "Go  
get the gel I got you for christmas."  
  
"right-o," He saluted at her and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Ah, nevermind, you two need to get dressed, I'll go over to C-tent,"  
Drive-By said, as she was already dressed.  
  
"Alright, just come back for make-up," Bleach called after her. Bleach  
did the make up.  
  
"I wanna wear, the one earings!" Blaze said, walking over to Bleaches  
cot.  
  
"The purple dangly ones you made?" Bleach asked.  
  
"uh... yeah!" Blaze nodded.  
  
"'Kay," Bleach dug threw her bag and pulled out some earings and  
handed them to Blaze. The two got dressed in silence until Blaze had  
to put on her belt.  
  
"I hate my belt," She complained. Her belt was made up of two spike  
belts, one studded belt, and many chains that hung off of it.  
  
"Retard," Bleach called her as she put her hair up in a messy bun.  
"I'm gonna put my glasses on for the first time in a million bagillion  
years," Blaze said picking up her glasses.  
  
"Wow, that's a long time," Bleach remarked.  
  
"yes, very long time," Blaze nodded and put on her glasses.  
  
"WHAO!" she cried. "I CAN SEE!! IT'S A MIRICAL!"  
  
"Mufasa lives!" Drive-By said walking back into the tent.  
  
"I wish," Blaze said, kicking her camp shoes under her bed.  
  
"Alrighty, where be the acursed make-up?" Drive-By said clapping her  
hands together.  
  
"Hold on," Bleach said getting a can closely resebling a spray paint  
can out of her bag.  
  
"Are you gonna get high?" Drive-By accused.  
  
"Sharpies!!" Blaze said smiling.  
  
"Nooooo," Bleach said tossing the can to Blaze, who read it.  
  
"YAY!" She cheered. "Black hair spray!!"  
  
"Put some in my hair," Bleach told Blaze. Blaze sprays the bun in  
Bleach's hair black.  
  
"Ah!" Drive-by called. "Me too!"  
  
Blaze sprayed Drive-Bys' bangs black and put stripes down the sides of  
her hair.  
  
"Now you," Bleach said and took the can from her. She did the same  
that Blaze had done to Drive-Bys' hair, minus the bangs, and then  
braided her hair.  
  
"ah! Just like the good old days!" Blaze said smiling.  
  
"ok! NOW for the acursed make-up?" Drive-by said, pulling a comb  
through her hair.  
  
"Yes," Bleach nodded. Blaze and Drive-By groaned  
.  
"Just no green," Blaze pleaded. "Or Blue. No green or blue... or pink."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Drive-By nodded.  
  
"Alllright, but you just killed my idea," Bleach shrugged.  
  
"Do your idea on yourself!" Blaze told her.  
  
"Maybe," Bleach shrugged, and did their make up. 15 minutes later they  
were back in the Mess hall helping Brakes with the sign.  
  
"I'm starting to not like our band name," Blaze said.  
  
"Why?" Bleach asked. Bleach was the one who made it up.  
"I dunno, me either, it's just kinda... bleh... The Desert Rats....  
Bleh....," Drive-By agreed.  
  
"Well it's too late to do anything about it now," Brakes said  
finishing putting up the sign.  
  
"you all, go outside, cuz them kids is gonna come in now," Mr. Sir  
ordered them. They all started to go outside.  
  
"Not without a hat!" Blaze said, dashing on the stage grabbing a black  
Newsies hat and jamming it on her head backwards. Brakes stuck his  
drumsticks in his back pocket and walked out the back door, followed  
by Blaze. They looked in the windows at their fellow campers as they  
sat down at their usual tables and ate their dinner. Bleach scolded  
them at saying 'it's not profesional,' but they just excluded her and  
kept watchin the other campers. Soon everyone was done and The Warden  
was on the stage explaining why she let the band perform and all this  
junk, then she finally introduced them and the sprinted on stage and  
started their first song.  
  
Don't run don't hide, There's nothing inside Open your soul and pour you heart out to me  
  
Wash the stains from your mind and hang it out to dry And cry for me...  
  
Never feel pain again, You don't have to die again, And never lie again...  
  
Can't you feel me in your arms? Can't you see the blood I've lost? Don't you see the gun on the floor, With the bullet gone?  
  
Wash the stains from you mind and hang it out to dry And cry for me...  
  
Never feel pain again, You don't have to die again, And never lie again...  
  
Wash the stains from you mind and hang it out to dry And cry for me,  
  
Never feel pain again, You don't have to die again, And never lie again...  
  
Don't run, can't you see, There's nothing inside, the bullets gone  
  
And cry for me....  
  
The Mess Hall appluaded and Blaze ran back to the hat rack and changed  
her hat, this time coming bak with a BAM hat.  
  
"alright, yes that was Again, and Blaze wrote it. She's our good song  
writer," Bleach explained. Drive-By sat down on her stool so she  
didn't pull her shoulder standing with the bass the whole time.  
  
"Shush Bleach, you flatter me," Blaze said laughing into the mic.  
  
"OK," Blaze said. "Now without further adue... joy!"  
  
Can you tell me, a story; of the day your life was bad,  
  
If I recall, you life is perfect, these stories you've never had,  
  
Well sit down; you here to let me tell you, and you've got time.  
  
No one told me that I would need to cry, That I would need you to help me lie That I would loose my best friend. Why didn't they warn me? Couldn't they tell me? I know they wish they could have, But then I wouldn't be here. And that would have been the end.  
  
You say that 'You're so talented, you don't need to act' But I'm sure, as you've said, your life's better than that? I bet you knew all along, that you would love And be loved, while I would feel alone. And you would laugh at me from above.  
  
No one told me that I could cry, That I could yell back, They didn't tell me, That I would wish I could go back, Why didn't they warn me? I know they wish the could have, But then I wouldn't know you.  
  
Do you know, how it feels? To be rejected, thrown away, Ripped torn, folded, cut, And glued back together, And that is what you see before you, on this very day. I've been pushed into a mold, Made to fit  
  
So sit down, I know you have time, and you're here to cry for me.  
  
Why didn't I know, Why didn't I know I would live alone? In solitude and quietness.  
  
Thanks for listening, quietly, Thanks for letting me cry, I'm sorry if you think I'm ruined, but for me what you see Is an angel compared to what you get.  
  
Thank you mirror, Thank you for your time, But why didn't I know it was you all this time?  
  
Again the Mess hall applauded.  
  
"Yayyy," Drive-By agreed. "That was Why My Life Sux, written by Blaze for Bleach when she was mad."  
  
"Very mad indeed,"Bleach agreed.  
  
"I write songs when I'm bored," Blaze explained.  
  
"Very Bored," Brakes said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You shush," Blaze said, running over to the Hat Rack to get, yet, another hat.  
  
"Hurr we go," Brakes said.  
  
"He just said hurr!" Blaze laughed before Brakes started counting them off.  
  
Well if you wanted honesty, That's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks, For photographs your boyfriend took, Remember when you broke your foot from jumping from the second floor?  
  
I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out.  
  
What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay) I told you time and time again you sing the words but still don't know what it means To be a joke and look Another line without a hook I held you close as we both shook for the last time Take a good hard look!  
  
I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out.  
  
Forget about the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed  
  
I'm okay. I'm okay! I'm okay, now (I'm okay, now)  
  
wish you were really hear listening to me Because I'm telling you the truth I realize I'm okay! (Trust me.)  
  
I'm not okay I'm not okay Well, I'm not okay I'm not oh-fucking-kay I'm not okay I'm not okay (Okay)  
  
Blaze started laughing at the end of the song because she got to sing it and she cussed... which she doesn't usually do.  
  
"Oh god, call the police, Blaze cussed!" Brakes said, looking around surprised.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Blaze," Drive-By said sniffling. "She's all grown up now!"  
  
"Alright, now everyone knew Martin right?" Drive-By asked. There was a murmur of 'yes' through out the Mess Hall.  
  
"Of course," She agreed with them. "Because who could not know Martin? Well anyways, this next one is dedicated to him."  
  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali, Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh  
  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali, Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali.  
  
Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail, Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came, Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name. Oh!  
  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali, Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali.  
  
A dragon lives forever but not so little boys Painted wings and giant's rings make way for other toys. One grey night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.  
  
His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain, Puff no longer went to play, along the cherry lane. Without his life-long friend, Puff could not be brave, So Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. Oh!  
  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali, Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali.  
  
During the song people put imaginary lighters up and waved them back and forth through out the song.  
  
"Got me about to jerk some tears right here," Drive-By said. Blaze ran off stage and came back with a tissue and a different hat.  
  
"Thank you!" Drive-By said to her.  
  
"Alright, Blaze made, MADE us do these next 2, and G-tent made us do the one after those, so like, don't throw pitch-forks at us because they're slow songs," Brakes said, getting things back on track.  
  
Rain Rain  
  
Rain, Her mother gave her a name on a weary day 24 hours of pain then she gave her away Into the arms of another family Into a life of confusion and misery  
  
Rain, day after day in her room where the walls are bare No dream exist in the eyes of her empty stare Night after night in her room with no one to care She lays her head down to cry and whispers a prayer  
  
Oh woah  
  
Oh God there must be some mistake But no one's ever loved me I'd like to believe in you and I try But I'm just so lonely  
  
Rain Rain  
  
Rain, she's got a smile in her heart no one's ever seen, She's got a life in her mind and a crave to dream, She walks alone on her way to a secret place, And fills her soul up with tears, Such a silient space.  
  
Oh whao  
  
Oh whao  
  
Oh whoa  
  
Rain, one tennis shoe on the ledge one in midair She feels a whisperin breeze rushing through her hair She lifts her face to the sky in complete dispair And cries aloud in the night with her very last prayer  
  
Oh God there must be some mistake But no one's ever loved me But if there's something more in my life you can make Here I am won't you show me  
  
And then the clouds begain to roll And the peace replaced her pain And on her face and in her soul She felt the drops of that same, same,  
  
Rain Pourin' Rain  
  
I need your love to rain down on me  
  
Rain  
  
"On to number two!" Brakes announce, giving Blaze some time to get another hat. She ran back on stage, tripping on one of the stairs, but got up quickly and ran to her mic.  
  
"No running inside!" Bleach said, sounding like a teacher.  
  
I stayed up late last night Nothin' I could drink to help me drink you off my mind And everywhere I looked Oh I saw your face  
  
And I wonder And I wonder  
  
If there still might be A little space in your heart for me 'Cause I'm so cold I'm so alone And I miss you babe  
  
So won't you come to my rescue Shake this pain from my soul And take this fool back in your heart baby I'll go crazy if you don't 'Cause I'm a mess here without you Ain't no pill for this pain So please, please come to my rescue baby Make it right away  
  
I was a fool to leave Leave behind everything That meant everything to me Every day and night Mmm my heart pays the price  
  
And I'm out here Stranded out here  
  
On this lonely road I'm so lost Won't you lead me home I need you back Baby one more chance And I miss you babe  
  
So won't you come to my rescue Shake this pain from my soul And take this fool back in your heart baby I'll go crazy if you don't 'Cause I'm a mess here without you Ain't no pill for this pain So please, please come to my rescue baby Make it right away  
  
I'm drowning baby I need you To save me I need you to save me, yeah Don't leave me like this Throw me a line, baby one more time  
  
So won't you come to my rescue Shake this pain from my soul And take this fool back in your heart baby I'll go crazy if you don't 'Cause I'm a mess here without you Ain't no pill for this pain So please, please come to my rescue baby Make it right away  
  
Make it right away  
  
Make it right away  
  
"This one was forced of me to sing, even though I would really rather not," Blaze said, pulling a hat from her pocket.  
  
"Oh you know you want to," Drive-By laughed.  
  
"No! I really don't!" She argued.  
  
"Shut up and let's get on with it," Bleach grumbled.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life and sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Yes! That is my theme song!" Blaze said pumping her fist in the air.  
  
Indiana and Midget cheered randomly in the back of the Mess Hall.  
  
"You two are gonna get shot," Drive-By said.  
  
"Isn't the next one yours DB?" Brakes asked.  
  
"Why yes, I do believe it is," Drive-By said in realization.  
  
"First time I ever heard anyone call you DB," Bleach said smirking.  
  
"You shut up," Drive-By pointed at Bleach.  
  
It's too late to cry I love you. The wind still blowing, my heart still aching.  
  
One of my eye see tomorrow, The other see yesterday, I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again  
  
Cry for me, Somebody, with dry eyes.  
  
The Real Folk Blues I just want to feel a real sorrow It's not a bad life in the muddy water, If life is just once  
  
Hopeless hope, with the chance of traps, What is right, or wrong It's like two sides of a coin.  
  
How long must I live till I release?  
  
The Real Folk Blues I just want to feel a real pleasure All that glitters is not gold.  
  
The Real Folk Blues I just want to feel a real sorrow It's not a bad life in the muddy water, If life is just once.  
  
"Yes!" Drive-By cheered, happy that she nailed the words without skipping over into japanese.  
  
"That's the Cowboy Bebop one, right?" Blaze asked.  
  
"I hate anime," Brakes growled.  
  
"What?!" Drive-By gasped. "But all the guys!"  
  
"Michael!!" Blaze gasped.  
  
"Amon!" Drive-By responded.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"that one bad guy from WHR!"  
  
"...Vash!"  
  
"Alucard!"  
  
"Stop!!" Bleach cried. "That's really annoying."  
  
"MOVING ON!" Brakes said, pointing up with his drum-sticks.  
  
"He's pointing to Neverland!" Drive-By said happily.  
  
"MOVING ON!" Brakes repeated.  
  
He was killed by a cellular phone explosion They scattered his ashes across the ocean The water was used to make baby lotion The wheels of promotion were set into motion  
  
But the sun still shines in the summer time I'll be yours if you'll be mine I tried to change but I changed my mind Think I'll have another glass of mexican wine  
  
She lived alone in a small apartment Across the street from the health department She left her pills in the glove compartment That was the afternoon her heart went  
  
And the sun still shines in the summer time I'll be yours if you'll be mine I tried to change but I changed my mind Think I'll have another glass of mexican wine Think I'll have another glass of mexican wine  
  
I used to fly for United Airlines Then I got fired for reading high times License expired in almost no time Now I'm retired and I think that's fine  
  
Because the sun still shines in the summer time I'll be yours if you'll be mine I tried to change but I changed my mind Think I'll have another glass of mexican wine  
  
Because the sun still shines in the summer time I'll be yours if you'll be mine I tried to change but I changed my mind Think I'll have another glass of mexican wine  
  
Think I'll have another glass of mexican wine Won't you have another glass of mexican wine  
  
"Ok, now to play a song that embarasses Blaze out of her mind!" Bleach said happily.  
  
"AH! You said we wouldn't play that one!" Blaze cried.  
  
"I lied. Why do you think we practiced it everyday?" She asked.  
  
"You loser!" Blaze sulked. "If we play it, I must expain it. Bleach and I wrote this when we were high off pixie stix and sharpies. There was a big black lab with rabies running down the street, chasing little kid's and trying to bite there asses off. It was fun writing this song. And I hate it!!"  
  
"Yeah well... go!" Breaks said.  
  
Biting, Bleeding, Running, Crying, Howling at the moon  
  
Chasing people down the street  
  
Owooooo there goes his eye  
  
That Zombie Dog, Is haunting me, He followed me to school, Biting off my a- (bark, bark)  
  
Rotting, smelly, Jumping, flying,  
  
Hiding behind a rock  
  
Owooooo there goes his tail  
  
That Zombie Dog, Is haunting me, He followed me to school Biting off my a- (bark, bark!)  
  
Owooooo there goes his nose  
  
That Zombie Dog, Is haunting me, He followed me to school, Biting off me a- (bark, bark!)  
  
They never told him he was dying  
  
That Zombie dog, Used to haunt me, Following me to school, Biting off me a- (bark, bark)  
  
That Zombie dog, Used to haunt me, Following me to school, Biting off my a- (bark, bark)  
  
Owooooo!  
  
"AHH no thank god that's over!" Blaze said leaning on her microphone.  
  
"Aww you know you loved it," Brakes teased.  
  
"Never make us play that again," Blaze pointed at Bleach.  
  
"Oh! I'm afraid, the big-bad Blaze is gonna get me!!!" Bleach said in mock scaredness.  
  
"Can we go?" Drive-By asked, gesturing to the Mess Hall.  
  
"Uh... yeah," Bleach said nodding.  
  
Why did you do this to me? I hate you Why couldn't you see? I need you.  
  
Goddamn bitch why weren't you there?  
  
You betrayed me in yesterday I guess you didn't care I felt that way You couldn't be there to save the day, You didn't save me, you're gonna pay.  
  
In the yester-year, the way I felt— Did you care? I was pushed away and this is how I delt Did you know I was there?  
  
Why did you do this I hate you!  
  
You betrayed me in yesterday I guess you didn't care I felt that way You couldn't be there to save the day, You didn't save me, you're gonna pay.  
  
Lately I've been thinkin about you Wonderin why you had to be this way, Didn't you know I couldn't make it through, Couldn't see another day, I guess you didn't 'cause you pushed me away.  
  
You betrayed me in yesterday I guess you didn't care I felt that way You couldn't be there to save the day, You didn't save me, you're gonna pay.  
  
You betrayed me in yesterday I guess you didn't care I felt that way You couldn't be there to save the day, You didn't save me, you're gonna pay.  
  
I hate you.  
  
"WOW, much anger was in that song," Drive-By sighed.  
  
"Eheh, Sorry," Blaze smiled meekly.  
  
"A-one. A-two. A-one, two, three, four," Brakes started counting.  
  
Would you let me stay here a little longer? Because I love being with you. But lately you thing something else is stronger Because when you look at me you see right through.  
  
My heart is like the world There's a piece missing and I'm unheard. And even if it comes back to me I'll never find it.  
  
Now I'm bleeding from the inside, Holding me closely, you never let me hide. Give me away, I have to leave here, Don't make me stay, I have everything to fear.  
  
My heart is like the world There's a piece missing and I'm unheard. And even if it comes back to me I'll never find it.  
  
Here I stand alone in this abyss Turned away by all my friends, I never expected this. I tried to match but I couldn't meet the ends.  
  
My heart is like the world There's a piece missing and I'm unheard. And even if it comes back to me I'll never find it.  
  
Would you have let me stay a little longer, Because you never let me hide, Give me away because something is stronger, And when you look at me I start to bleed inside.  
  
My heart is like the world There's a piece missing and I'm unheard. And even if it comes back to me I'll never find it.  
  
I'll never find it.  
  
"That song scares me..." Blaze said uncertainly.  
  
"You wrote it!" Bleach argued.  
  
"I was being all weird and such at the time!" Blaze said back.  
  
"Cat fight," Brakes said, and Drive-By made a cat noise.  
  
"Hmerfish," Blaze grumbled.  
  
The stars will cry the blackest tears tonight And this is the moment that I live for I can smell the ocean air Here I am pouring my heart onto these rooftops Just a ghost to the world Thats exactly, Exactly what I need...  
  
From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day...  
  
For a second I wish the tide will swallow every inch of the city As you gasp for air tonight I'd scream this song right in your face if you were here Cause then I wont miss a beat cause I never, Never have before...  
  
From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day...  
  
Of our dying day  
  
Of our dying day  
  
OF OUR DYING...  
  
For a second I wish the tide would swallow every inch of this city As your gasped for air tonight...  
  
From up here the city lights burn Like a thousand miles of fire And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day...  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day...  
  
And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day...  
  
Our dying day Of our dying...  
  
"Yay! Brakes got to sing one line!! Yay!" Blaze cheered.  
  
"Only because non of you all chikadies can scream," Brakes argued.  
  
"Well you did good," Bleach said smiling.  
  
"That'll do Brakes, that'll do..." Drive-By said, being stupid.  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know and all we had You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
You're taking over me  
  
You're taking over me  
  
"Yes! By the all good! Evanescence! Joy!" Blaze said happily.  
  
"yeah. I'm sad we don't have enough peoples to do an Linkin Park song. Phooey," Brakes said, mentioning the absence of Joe-like-person in their group.  
  
"We are not getting a Joe-like-person," Bleach said angrily.  
  
"Well! We will now leave you with the best song of all time," Blaze said, cutting into their argument.  
  
"It is not the best song ever. The best song ever is when the world ends," Drive-By argued.  
  
"You shut up," Blaze said pointing at her.  
  
Is this the real life?  
  
Is this just fantasy?  
  
Caught in a landslide  
  
No escape from reality  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Look up to the skies and see  
  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
  
A little high, little low  
  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me  
  
Mama, just killed a man  
  
Put a gun against his head  
  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
  
Mama, life had just begun  
  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
  
Mama, ooo  
  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters  
  
Too late, my time has come  
  
Sends shivers down my spine  
  
Body's aching all the time  
  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
  
I don't want to die  
  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
  
I see a little silhouetto of a man  
  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico  
  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
  
Never let you go - let me go  
  
Never let me go - ooo  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
  
for me  
  
for me  
  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here  
  
Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
  
Nothing really matters  
  
Anyone can see  
  
Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me  
  
Anyway the wind blows...  
  
"Peace!" Drive-By said and started off the stage.  
  
"We be out, foo's," Blaze said and followed.  
  
"Don't get yourself shot now," Bleach said running off after them.  
  
"I'm gonna go," Brakes said and walked off. They walked outside, relieved that the performance was over. They all went back into their tents and changed back into their regular orange jumpsuits.  
  
"Aww man, now I'm gonna miss regular clothes," Bleach said, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Haha, I think everyone's still out by the Mess Hall, c'mon," Blaze said and walked out of the tent.  
  
All of G and D-tents were waiting for them there.  
  
"Ahhh guys that was awesome, I havent heard real music in forever," Squid said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, to bad none of you guys rapped though," Armpit said, slightly dissapointed.  
  
"None of us can beat-box," Blaze explained.  
  
"I can!" DE said cheerfully. She started beat-boxing but stopped when Drive-By told her she was going to get shot.  
  
"So, you guys really like it?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Midget said happily.  
  
"You guys didn't play a lot of non-famous songs though," Barbie put in.  
  
"We couldn't remember a lot of our songs," Bleach explained.  
  
"Yeah, that and we don't have very many," Blaze added.  
  
"Oh, I see," Indiana said laughing.  
  
"Hey, where did Drive-By and Zigzag go?" X-Ray asked. "They just kinda disappeared."  
  
"Uhm, I dunno, I'll go look for them," Blaze said walking towards the side of the Mess Hall. When she turned the corner, there was no one there, so she continued walking until she got to the back of the Mess Hall, where she did not like what she saw. She froze and was immediately filled up with anger. 


	19. well lookie there that's something diffe...

!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&  
  
OK! Well if shows the lil thing up at the top just there its because it wont lemme do the lil squiggle star thing nemore. GR. OK! Srry this chap is so short, but its because last chap was so long. O.O I got a hair cut. ::hyperventalate:: ahhhhh!  
  
OK SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
Rebecca: YOU SANG THE REAL FOLK BLUES!!! And I heard you sing in the van on the way back from 6flags and you are quite the singer. yes. Puff the magic dragon goes out to martins soul. Luvs u too  
  
THAT'S MY CIGAR!! MYK  
  
Kristen: thank you. Here is another chapter for you  
  
Daniel-radcliffes-girl: you reviewed twice in one updateing period! Yanno ::slings arm over your shoulder:: this may be the beginning of a b-e-a- utiful friendship. always could use another friend yanno! ::that's a fat boy smile!:: thanx for sayin that the Truth or Dare was funneh. And yes I had to stop the story there, I wanted to like, put a random cliffy or something. Ahhuigfajeoeaueioraer.   
  
Adri: true... very true... for a time last year the Rhapsody was my fav song. LOL the headbanging r0x0rz j00r b0x0rz. ::meepish blush:: I cant believe I just said that! Lolololol. Me and my sister went on the Viper at 6flags with my dad and at the end we had practically been head banging the whole time because the ride threw us around so much that as the Car type thing was coming back into the boarding/getting off place I started screaming out the Guitar solo and headbanging and my sister joined me. The hot kid behind me laughed and joined in also.   
  
Harryptaxd204: well... I think you probably know what was gonna happen, and yeah. I just confused myself.  
  
Nicole: well assbag you can go burn in hell and suck a nut.  
  
Love u lots, Myk  
  
And we get on with the story because the story is good for j00.  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&  
  
It was Drive-By and Zigzag, kissing.  
  
"You bitch!" Blaze yelled before turning and running. She ran past the kids in D and G tent.  
  
"Whao," Squid said. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I dunno... go see," Bleach suggested. Squid walked to G-Tent and entered it, to Blaze laying face down, muffling sobs in her pillow.  
  
"Blaze?" He said softly, tapping her shoulder .  
"Go away!" She yelled, but her face was in her pillow so it came out as "AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Blaze get up," He said, growing a little worried. He didn't know why he was worried, or if he should be, he just was. Blaze shook her head.  
  
"Please?" He asked, sitting down on her cot. After a minute or two, Blaze slowly sat up, grabbing a tissue from Bleaches crate and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Blaze what happened," Squid said, trying to get Blaze to look at him.  
  
"I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Blaze said in a small voice.  
  
"Please tell me?" He asked softy. Blaze shook her head.  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?" He joked.  
  
"Well since you asked SO nicely," Blaze said with a weak laugh.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me?" he asked.  
  
"well I can't not tell nobody," She sighed.  
  
"So... what was it," Squid asked.  
  
"Well I found Drive-By and Zigzag..." She started.  
  
"And?" Squid asked, still clueless.  
  
"they were kissing on the back-side of the Mess Hall," She said and broke down into sobs again. "And I don't even know why I'm crying. I should've known that this would happen. I think he stopped liking me a while ago, but I don't know what I did, but I knew it would happen, because no one likes me... sorry I'm rambling..."  
  
"I think... I do," Squid said slowly.  
  
"you do what?" Blaze said finally looking at him.  
  
"I think I like you," He said smiling, and he randomly kissed her. Blaze was surprised and didn't know what to do after the kiss was over. So she just smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
About two minutes later all of G-tent came in to see Blaze leaning on Squid, who had his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Did... we miss something?" Barbie asked waving her finger back and forth between the two.  
  
"Nope, nothing at all," Squid said smiling. "I'll let ya'll go to bed now," He said and got up and walked out of the tent.  
  
"That was weird," Indiana said flopping down on her cot.  
  
"I know we missed something that they aren't telling us," Midget agreed.  
"What. Happened." Bleach demmanded.  
  
"I dunno, but I have a feeling that me n Squid are goin' out now," Blaze said smiling.  
  
"So... you're not mad at me?" Drive-By asked.  
  
"Uh... no I don't think so," Blaze thought out loud, still smiling.  
  
"Ok, good, because I just wanted you to know, he came onto me and I had no idea what was happening," Drive-By explained.  
  
"He came onto you?!" Blaze repeated. "OHHH SMACK DOWN!"  
  
"You shut up and go to sleep," DE said grumpily. And so they did.  
  
The next morning they got up as usual and went out to the library, but Mr. Sir wouldn't open it.  
  
"Everyone in the Mess Hall. No talkin. You stay in the mess hall with no talkin, you wont have to dig," He explained. Everyone was so confused, but Blaze turned to Bleach and made the motion like she was pulling a zipper across her mouth.  
  
"I am so not talking if I don't have to dig," She whispered.  
  
"Ditto," Bleach whispered back. So they walked into the Mess hall and went over to G and D tables which had been pushed together. Squid moved over so Blaze could sit next to him and so she did.  
  
"Hi," He whispered.  
  
"Hey," She whispered back.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her, meaning about what happened with Zigzag the night before.  
  
"Never better," She said smiling. Squid smiled back at her and held her hand under the table. Since they didn't have to dig, almost all the kids put their heads on the tables and went back to sleep, while others played silent games of Rock, Paper, Sizzors and Thumb Wars. Blaze was one of those who went back to sleep, but Squid woke her up for two minutes.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said and got up to go to the bathroom. He walked out of the Mess Hall rubbing is eyes and just as he got out the door he ran back in  
  
"THEY'RE ALIVE!" He yelled. Every one looked at him weirdly. "They're alive! They're alive!"  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&  
  
WOO I love the end of that chap. T'is good good. . Tralalalala.  
  
FEED THE GODDAMN REVIEW BUTTON. MAKE IT FAT LIKE ME.  
  
V 


	20. almost Home

He kept on yelling until X-Ray knew what he ment.  
"C'mon ya'll," He said excitedly and ran out the door. The others followed him quickly and ran outside to see Caveman and Zero.  
"ZERO!" Midget screamed and tackled him happy, planting a kiss on his cheek. Indiana slowly walked up to Caveman and poked him.  
"Ok, just making sure you were real, "She said smiling and hugged him.  
"Hey man, you stink dude!" Armpit said as he approached them.  
"What have you been eating?" X-Ray asked.  
"Onions, man, lots and lots of onions," Caveman told him. Squid looked at Caveman and then looked at the lady with the Jaguar.  
"We're goin home" Caveman said with a smile.  
"what?!" everyone said looking confused.  
"Hey lady, you got a pen and paper I could borrow?" He asked.  
"No, no I don't," She said, looking around. Then she spotted Mr. Sir. "It looks like he does."  
"Wh-what?" Mr. Sir said.  
"You got a pen and paper he could borrow?" She said with a hint of irritation on her voice.  
"Yeah... yeah..." He said and handed Squid a pencil. "Here's a pencil."  
"You got, paper?" She asked annoyed. Mr. Sir nodded and handed Squid the clip board. Squid wrote something down on a corner of the paper and tore it off, giving it to Caveman.  
"Here," He said. "call my mom. Tell I said I was sorry. Tell her Alan said he was sorry."  
"Alan," Blaze snickered hugging him. The others clapped him on the back. One of the gaurds started laughing.  
"Marion Savillo," He chuckled.  
"Oh, crap," Mr. Sir said.  
"It's been a long time since El Paso, Marion," the guard said, throwing Mr. Sir against a wall. He grabbed a gun from Mr. Sir's belt.  
"You under violation of your perolle carrying this weapon," He said pocketing the gun.  
"Well I had no knowledge of that," The Warden said innocently.  
"Oh, yeah, just like you didn't know Pendanski ain't no docter neither," Mr. Sir grumbled. The whole camped 'oooooh'ed at that remark.  
"Tell ya, I didn't know Marion was a man's name," Zigzag laughed.  
"It ain't," Mr. Sir mumbled.  
"OHHH!!!!" X-ray said about three times while the others laughed and high-fived.  
"Wait..." DE said confused. "So he's a girl?"  
"YES you dork!" Drive-By said laughing.  
"Bernard, sit these three bozo's down and show them the other side of the law," The head guard said. The camp cheered.  
  
Then the most unexpected thing was heard.  
  
Thunder.  
  
Everyone looked up to see large black clouds rolling in very fast. Bleach, Blaze, Caveman and some other kids walked out from underneath the auning to see what was happening. Blaze felt a rain drop on her forehead, then one splashed on her glasses.  
"Did you feel that," Bleach asked her, wipping on off her arm.  
"Oh, yeah," Blaze said smiling. Then the rain drops started coming down like no tomorrow. The whole camp ran out and started jumping and playing and dancing in the rain.  
"THANK YOU!" Blaze yelled up-wards. They all stopped to see Caveman putting a trunk in the back of the Jaguar.  
"take this back to my mom and dad, I wanna come back with everyone else," Caveman said. Zero was there nodding with them.  
"are you sure?" his lawyer asked. The Warden rushed out as Caveman nodded and finnished setting the trunk down.  
"Won't you just open it?" She pleaded. "Wont you please let me see what's inside it?"  
"Excuse me?" Caveman said and closed the trunk of the car. D and G tent cheered for him as he ran out and joined them in their dancing and fromping around. The Lawyer got in her car and drove away, and Twitch tried to run after her car, but Squid grabbed him to hold him back. After everyone had settled down but were still out in the rain, the guard called out to them.  
"Everyone, you're going home!" He cried and the camp erupted with cheers.  
"that's right, that's right," He said nodding. "Now go get you'r things, go change, do what ever, the busses will be here shortly. The camp cheered again and ran off to their tents.  
"Oh, gosh do you know how amazing it will be to get back home?!" Indiana said happily.  
"Do you know what the first thing we're all doing when we all get home is?" Midget asked.  
"THE MALL!" they all cheered.  
"It's been so long since I've been to the mall, I'ma get lost!" Blaze laughed.  
"I cannot wait to taste ice-cream again," Barbie sighed.  
"I cannot wait to taste real food period!" Drive-By laughed. After they were all changed they walked back out into the rain.  
"The black! Is back!" Blaze cheered, tugging at her shirt.  
"No more black when we get home," Midget told her.  
"Sure. Just as long as it's not orange, I'm fine," Blaze laughed. The others agreed, saying that if they ever saw an orange piece of clothing again, it would be burned. They all waited in the rain, the usual rough housing still going on. When about 3 long yellow school busses pulled up, the cheering was enough to blow out your ear drums.  
  
They all climbed into the busses and went home. 


	21. The End

ok guys, this is it. This is the end of my story. Here you go.

67 years later

Blaze is an old woman with two daughters and two grandchildren, she Married Squid. Drive By moved to New York and Zigzag and her got married. Drive By and Blaze lost touch after a few years. Brakes worked at Del taco for a while, and never got married. He is retired and lives in Spain. Brakes and Blaze also lost touch. Barbie stayed in Southern California and Married Magnet, She had a daughter and a son, and Blaze and Barbie are still in touch. Armpit and Disney Eyes didn't live near each other and went they're separate ways, Armpit moved to Africa, while Disney Eyes moved to Canada. Race Track and Twitch got married and moved to Big Bear, and Still keep in touch with Blaze. Indiana and Caveman married, and Indiana is now a professional mountain biker, taking on Lance Armstrong's record in Tour De France. Indiana sometimes calls Blaze, but there is limited connection between them. Blaze and Midget both attended college at San Deigo State together, Midget majoring in Marine Biology, and Blaze majoring in Journalism. Midget and Zero moved to San Diego, married and had one boy and one girl. Zero still teaches language arts class at San Diego Middle school, and Midget is still a scuba diver. Our Main character is dead. Bleach died at the age of 56 due to breast cancer. Blaze visits her grave ever Wednesday, leaving a daffodil, Bleaches favorite flower, on her grave.

" So that's how you met Grandpa?" Hannah, Blaze's granddaughter said smiling up at her.

" Yes darling," Blaze said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But two years after we were wed, he was drafted to go to war in Azerbaijan, which then got all the surrounding countrys involved, and I got notice 3 months later he died in battle, fighting for his country. Two weeks later I received a letter he had written to me the day before he died. He told me that he was scared, and excited, and nervous, all at the same time, because he had seen what war had done to fellow soldiers," Blaze stopped to wipe her eyes. She missed Squid so much. "He told me that he loved me more then anything in the world, and that if he died he wanted me to remarry and be happy. But I never remarried, because I never forgot how much I loved your grandfather, and no one could ever replace him," a lone tear fell down Blaze's cheek, and she smiled at her Granddaughters. Her eyes sparkled with a lifetime of happiness, love, and hurt, and you could see the love for her long lost husband still burned in her heart. At Squids' funeral, his coffin was closed, and no one would ever see him again. On top of his coffin was placed a stuffed octopus and a picture of G and D tent, smiling, along with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Just before they lowered the coffin into the ground, Blaze placed her hand on it and whispered "save me a place in heaven, darling, for I will love you forever."

" Now run along an play, you don't need to listen to any more of my crazy stories," Blaze said whipping at her eyes again, she shooed her grandchildren into the den, which was filled with toys. She stopped at the fireplace and looked at a picture on the mantel. It was a picture of a young man, around 23, in an army uniform, staring hardly from the frame. Next to it was the picture of G and D tent. The picture was faded, but the juvenile delinquents still smiled brightly from behind the glass, looking as if they had not a care in the world. Blaze picked up the picture of the young man in the army suit, and smiled at it, more tears running down her face.

" I waited so long to tell some one our story, Squid," she said, letting one teardrop fall onto the picture frame, "It was such a long time Squid, it was too long. It was too long." She smiled once more and set the picture back onto the mantel.

Blaze's brother Jack came into the living room.

" Mykalanne, its time for dinner," he said walking back into the kitchen.

" Oh, all right," She said following him, when a thought struck her, "Oh, and Jack," she said, causing her brother look up from the table. "My name is Blaze."

There is no more, there is no more. My Friends, My friends, there is no more.

The End

OMG THAT'S IT! Its over ppl! I couldn't have done it without all of my great reviewers and leah for giving me my dead line, with out that I would have never been able to finish my story. Lol dude I sound I'm giving my retirement speech...well I kinda am for the Holes section. Good bye all! Good bye!


End file.
